The legend of Spyro: Dusk till dawn
by The-Legend-Spyro
Summary: With the dark master gone, the dragons can live in peace. But evil doesn't die easily. Cynder grows more and more uneasy as her dark adult form plagues her as she sorts her feelings for Spyro. Please read and review, it will make me write chapters faster.
1. Prelude

Prelude

The distant view of the sun was starting to set over the dark room. It was lined with shelves that were full to the brim of tacky brown leather books. Giving of an aura in the middle of the room was a pensive filled with a substance neither water nor smoke. Muted breaths were coming from a single blue dragon standing next to the pensive. He was tall and well built and had a necklace with a golden orb in the middle. Hovering in front of him was a large book that was flipping pages erratically as the blue dragon commanded them.

" It appears your now a hard dragon to find young Spyro." The dragon said to himself as the book closed and fitted itself back into one shelf. The dragon nodded its head to another book shelf and two books flew over to him and opened. Again these books flipped until end and the dragon sighed.

" Must be somewhere." The dragon muttered irritably. The blue dragon looked at another shelve and one book came out. This book had an effect on the blue dragon. He closed his eyes and the book began to glow. Flashes of scenes from Spyro's last hours dashed in the dragons mind. His own death in the Destroyers ring of fire. Spyro and Cynder fighting the dark one himself, Malefor. Until the end when the world was breaking apart. In the dragons ear came the words '_I love you'_ in the voice of Cynder. The dragon merely smiled

" As I expected." The stream of pictures came to a halt after the world was reassembled and there was nothing. The book itself stopped flipping its pages and lay open at a blank double page with only two sentences written upon it. The blue dragons eyes widened as he stumbled back from the book.

" By our ancestors."


	2. New beginning

beginning

The sun beat down on the valley that was green with grass and large woods. Mountains rose and fell ongoing and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sounds of small animals could be heard scurrying across the ground and the distant drizzle of a stream. In this particular valley were two dragons. One young black scaled dragoness dodging another purple scaled dragon.

" quite side flying." The purple one moaned. As he flew at her again but to no avail. The black dragoness giggled and dropped to the ground.

" Hey, its not my fault I'm faster than you Spyro." The purple dragon came to a halt and plopped on his haunches beside the dragoness.

" if you say so." Spyro's head turned to the opposite side of the where he gazed longingly. " I wonder were Warfang is from here. And if anyone else was hurt in our absence." He turned back to Cynder who had turned to stare at Spyro. The purple dragon being lulled by Cynder's green eyes.

" Well first of all we need to find out where we are in the world." The dragoness said now staring round. She didn't want to give a false sense of confidence but it seamed she was.

" But for now…" said Cynder sneakily then she jumped onto Spyro playfully and the laughed as they lay on the ground. Cynder nestled her head into Spyro's neck as he layed his on the top of her head.

The large hollow of the chamber grew silent. Only the breath of multiple dragonfly's and some Cheetahs along with other animals filled the air.

" I'm alive!….. Wait a minute I'm alive." said Sparx coming to the realization of his life being intact.

" Do you think." Another dragonfly said grabbing Spark by the neck and hugging him.

" Mom…." Sparx struggled out of his mothers grip. " Thank you. Well I was about to say there's only one way to find out. A large Cheetah hooded in robes and with a bow strung across his back rose from the ground.

" I shall take the first steps on the outside. You all stay here until my return"

" yes Hunter you do that. And if you get fried then how will we know." Hunter pressed his lips and strayed of into the darkness. He came to a large boulder that blocked the path and stood in front of it. He too a deep breath and stared at the rock.

" May the power in my voice give life to this object and move it out of my path." The rock shuddered and the mass lifted and shrunk out of the tunnel. Almost instantly the Cheetah had to cover his eyes from the blinding white light coming from the growing cracks as the rock moved back. He was ready for fire and flames or worse to come through but this was a relief. He sighed and a grin broke across his face. All must be well he thought. He poked a head outside to see green grass and trees swaying in the breeze of cool air. Flowers yellow as ever and no clouds in the sky. He done it. He actually done it he thought.

" Everyone!" Hunter shouted as he almost leapt back into the chamber. " We're saved." Cheers and yells of laughter broke out and some animals were already rushing down the tunnel to get out. Sparx was hugged by his mother and father before they too, joined the line forming to exit the tunnel. I didn't think he could do it Sparx thought to himself. Just show's that I haven't got enough confidence in the him. Hunter, Sparx and his parents all emerged into the clean and unhampered air. Yells of thrilled dragonfly's and other animals were now becoming faint noises as they travelled back to there homes. Sparx's mother drifted a yard in front.

" Well now. I suppose we should be off then."

" We should be cautious though of entering the swamp to early. Perhaps we should let the victory dances and celebrations die down first." Sparx's father said with a hint of withdrawal in his voice.

" Oh nonsense honey you know how much you like the celebrations. And besides, I might join you for a few of the dances."

" Yea You can, whatever but we should be going then." Said Sparx as he pushed his parents forward. Hunter looked onto ongoing Cheetahs who were giving a smile of a wave to him as they passed.

" I will travel back to Warfang. I intend on finding out exactly what occurred." He turned to the Dragonfly's. " I'm sure you will be safe with the rest of your colony on you travel back." The dragonfly's nodded and smiled at the Cheetah. Sparx's mother took him by the hand and pulled.

" Well then, we shall be home in no time."

" Actually mom can I go with him. After all if there's any chance of Spyro being anywhere. Its home or their." His father looked at him intently then nodded.

" I'm sure one of us will find him." He said.

" Be sure to make him come home to see us if you find him." Sparx and Hunter waved as they left there apparent grave and made for the dragon city. As they walked they seen several other animals nestling back in with family's and friends. It gave Sparx a sick feeling.

" What if he's-"

" That, is what I'm curious to find out." Hunter said cutting Sparx short. Hunter himself couldn't help feeling a little remorse for Sparx knowing full well that its his brother he was talking about and if he was dead. Sparx would be broken he thought. They walked for a day stopping only for food and water until finally.

" Hey, y'now. I think that's it. Yea, yea that's it. We're here." Said Sparx with a mixture of relief and anticipation. The towering Brick walls of Warfang were just visible on the horizon the pair. Sparx inadvertently started to fly faster as the walls grew larger.

" Be cautious Sparx. Who knows what could still be in their." Sparx looked at Hunter and back to the walls. When he thought of it, the last time he had seen the walls was in the war. The walls themselves were trembling masses of broken rock that were falling at every nudge. But what he looked at was a wall as firm as it once was.

" Cant be bad if the walls back to that standard. And besides, I'm I need of real food." The dragonfly glanced at Hunter from the corner of his eye to see him smiling.

" Halt!" A large cream Dragon armoured in gleaming silver steel said perched on the tower next to the gates. " Give your intensions or be gone." Hunter stepped forth to speak but Sparx had other idea.

" We are-" Hunter started but was interrupted by Sparx

" The ones you should be thanking. We saved Spyro on many occasions and if it weren't for us. The world would be _poof_." He mimicked an explosion with his hands. Hunter grabbed him by the mouth and pulled him back.

" What our little friend means is we need past into the city. You may ask guardian Terrador if you need proof that we mean no harm." The guard looked at them both and his eyes ran over the bow on Hunters back. He nodded to them.

" Welcome to Warfang." The wooden and steel gates opened to reveal paths and building that had already been rendered to there original state and there were dragons everywhere. This was the first time Sparx had saw a dragon city with real inhabitants.

" Quite the place you got here." he said smugly to the guard as he passed. The dragons inside took no notice of them as the weaved there way through the crowd to the temple. The temple seams intact Hunter thought as they climbed the spiral stair case. They could here voices coming from the top that were a mixture of tense and aggressive and soothing.

" You cant understand the pain Cyril."

" Oh yes I can Volteer. Losing a loved one is the most anyone can endure." Sparx and Hunter grew wary of rounding the final corner.

" I Cant….I cant…" One dragon said while sniffing in between.

" I know. I know. But we must stay strong. In this time of great peace the dragons will look to us for guidance." Sparx rounded the corner followed by Hunter. They entered a room that had three windows with a balcony in-between. Some books lined the walls and there was a large pensive in the middle. The brightly lit room vanished in darkness as the clouds began their assault on the sun. There was also four stone chairs surrounding the pensive in which two large dragons where on. The large ice blue dragon Cyril was staring at the yellow and blue electric dragon Volteer from across the pensive. Terrador was not in the chamber. Cyril caught sight of Sparx's aura that he gives of and rounded on them.

" Sparx, Hunter, so glad your alright." He nodded to them.

" News?" Said Hunter. Cyril new what he meant by this and shook his head.

" Nothing of the kind yet." Volteer rose and took off from the balcony into the sky. As if to answer Hunters next question Cyril spoke quietly.

" Volteer has learned of his sisters death. She wasn't in the radius of time from when Spyro saved the planet and therefore wasn't revived. He's taking it badly." Cyril dropped his head in pain for his fellow guardian. Sparx hovered feeling sorrowful for the dragon but did not know what to say. Hunter approached the window and gassed out it at the slowly dimming sun being covered by the clouds. there were a handful of dragons flying round the sky and still crowds on the ground.

" Is there a chance Spyro-"

" Not that I would know of." said Cyril sounding serene. Sparx wasn't the one for an unhappy scene. He hovered onto windowsill and peered down at the dragons bellow.

" How come the dragons suddenly appeared everywhere." Sparx said turning to Cyril who was now looking at the shadows across the sky.

" These are dragons from many other villages and settlements. Our City, being the biggest, we offered a home to those who had no such thing." They all looked down at the dragons.

" Gees. that's a lot of homes then." Said Sparx trying to lighten the mood but to no avail. Hunter rose and made for the stairs.

" I shall be on my way back to my own village. I expect they could use my help." He said in his inanimate tone. Cyril gave a half hearted smile and waved one paw.

" Until next time then friend." Hunter bowed and disappeared down the stairs.

" I never see the guy happy or sad." Sparx huffed as he hovered over to the glowing pensive. The substance was giving no picture like it once had done to him. Cyril sighed and turned to the doorway leading to the bed chambers.

" You would be surprised young dragonfly. You would be surprised."

" Please sir we don't mean you any harm." Said Spyro to a small goat like creature whimpering next to his house. He wore a pare of goggles and had a curtain drape on as clothing. They were deep in the forest and night was beginning to creep in. The small Satyr looked up at the purple dragon and glanced at Cynder.

" It is not you I am being scared of sir. it's the dark mistress." He jabbed a finger to Cynder who was watching butterflies play above the stream. Spyro felt a little hurt at the Satyr referring to Cynder as the person she once was. He couldn't doubt that he now had feelings for the dragoness but there was no way he could tell her this.

" If I know anything. Its that she is the most beautiful dragoness I have ever layed eyes upon. She couldn't be more opposite than evil like you say." Spyro leaned down to the satyr and looked him in the eye. " There is nothing to be afraid of. Trust me." The satyr shook a little but nodded franticly. A small breeze was beginning to whoosh through the forest and bring up dead leaves and small twigs.

" Perhaps you two are being better staying with Trog tonight sir." The small satyr looked intently at the purple dragon who returned a most wanted gratifying smile.

" That's great." Said Spyro approvingly. " Thank you. Cynder! We have a place to stay tonight." Cynder who was now ogling at the butterflies above whirled round with a beaming smile on her face.

" Really. We do." Spyro beckoned her to come forward to meet the satyr they would be staying with. The Satyr shivered as Cynder approached them. He sure looks scared of me being here Cynder thought as she neared. Please don't let it be the old me that he see's.

" Cynder, this is Trog. Trog this is Cynder." Trog bowed to the Dragoness and opened the rather large wooden door for them to enter. The house itself was built into a large tree which climbed high into the sky. Inside there was a small couch with some Strawn together grass as pillows. The fire crackled quietly in the large hole and gave a dim orange glow to the room. There was a small kitchen which had neatly set out knives and forks and there was one door which led to the bedroom.

" Its beautiful." Cynder complimented the Satyr. " Cosy."

" Couldn't agree more." Said Spyro as came to a halt and lay next to the fire. Trog came and hung a black pot above the fire and put some leaves in it.

" Some tea sir, mistress. I is making the best in all of Fradly." Chirped the little Satyr. He took his goggles of to show a brighter band of fur and a pair of large brown eyes that waited for an answer. Spyro wasn't in the mood for tea right now. He just wanted to let sleep overcome him. The purple dragon shook his head and smiled warmly at him.

" I would just like some sleep. I'm exhausted."

" Sir is tiered. perhaps I is getting blanket for sir." Spyro shook his head again and layed it in his paws against the rug. " And mistress." Trog said turning to Cynder. Maybe I should take some tea just to show that I am different from what I was she thought. She shivered at the memory of her elongated body and ripped wings.

" Yea I'll have some. Thanks." The Satyr took out a cup from the cupboard next to the fire and filled it with the pale red liquid. It was completely dark outside now and the fire and a few candles lit the room. Cynder took a great gulp of the tea down her throat. It was warm and tasted better than the water they had been surviving on.

" Tastes wonderful." Said Cynder. Trog bowed and left the room to his bedroom. Cynder lay there for what seamed hours on end. Small snoring noises came from Spyro as he drifted into deep sleep and she stared at him. Cynder started to reflect on the time she had been having with the purple dragon. Never had he said he loved her she thought. That begs the question to come up, does he. Cynder shook at the thought. She had grown close to him and wouldn't be the same without him. She felt complete with him. Yet she had the horror of the fact he might not feel the same way about her. What would he do if she tried to make o move or try to become more than just friends. He wouldn't disown her she thought. She lay there letting her mind run over and over Spyro until she fell asleep.

The sun shone on the dragons as Trog lead them through the forest to a patch of land with crops layed upon them. The heat was intense but the wind equalled it with its breeze. They came to a halt next to the crops and Trog rounded on the dragons.

" Sir, Mistress. Here is where I is leaving you." Trog pulled the back of him and held it up. " This is being the map you is wanting. I is marked where we are and were you are to go and there is some bread for your journey." Trog handed Spyro the crumpled map and a bag with some sugar bread.

" Thanks Trog. You be ok going back yourself. It is a long way and you do have to go past a heard of bulls."

" Yea I mean it's the least me and Spyro could do." Cynder agreed. The satyr seamed overwhelmed by the dragons generosity and beamed.

" No I is not needing escorted home. I just wish you the best on your both travels." Cynder felt a little sorry for the Satyr. She had come to think of him as a little fawn. She turned and lowered her head to his level. Trog seamed a little scared at first.

" Why don't, once we've figured out what's what, come back and get you. Give you a home in _Warfang._" Cynder asked. He would like it there she thought. Spyro nodded with her and smiled at him. He does deserve it and it would be better than living here he thought.

" OH! You is meaning it mistress. You are most gracious to Trog. More than anyone ever has been."

" Then its settled." Cynder sang. " As soon as we have found out the stability of the city and the on going's within we'll come back for you." She fixed the goggles on Trog's head and straightened them to match his eyes which had started to tear a little.

" I is wrong about you C..Cynder. You is not evil, you is kind." Spyro came to Cynder's side and elbowed her softly.

" You see. She is like this all the time. And I wouldn't have it any other way." They all laughed. Spyro and Cynder stretched there wings and Trog ogled at the size of them. With a gust they shot into the air with a waving Trog getting smaller and smaller. Cynder climbed a bit higher and came close to Spyro.

" It seams like…." She made a face. " Your it. Tag!" She pocked him on the snout, Giggled and shot of beating her wings. 'Great here we go' Spyro laughed in his mind.

" Here I come." He mimicked Cynder and shot forward Laughing.

Cynder only glided using the updraft from the near mountains. Spyro still having a last ounce of energy to beat his wings. The dragons had been flying for two days straight. Only eating the food Trog had given them and drinking when they stopped to sleep. They were nearing the city because they had gone past several dragons whom they had avoided due to being pushed for time. ' _That might be. Yea.' _Cynder thought.

" Yea that is." Cynder yelled over the streaming wind. Spyro who was looking at the map glanced at her then followed her gaze to see the north walls of Warfang coming into view.

" Finally." The purple dragon sighed allowed.

" Bet'you I can beat you there." Cynder laughed having piped up.

" I…I think you can. I'll just stay at this speed thanks." He felt happy when Cynder gave him the warm smile he always loved.

" Halt…. STOP!" A voice came from the wall bellow as they flew over head. Two dragons came pelting up to there height having there talons and teeth bared.

" I command that you….…..Y..You're the Saviours" Gasped the first guard. The other had taken it upon himself to bow. Cynder started emanating glory as they instantly recognised them.

" Yes well we'll be on our way then." She said smugly. The other bowed

" Please forgive us." The first guard said pain in his voice. Cynder flew past them and Spyro thanked them as he flew past. The city was completely repaired and had dragons all over it. Here and there were huddles of dragons talking and muttering things about the dark one Spyro could hear. He turned to Cynder who was looking excitedly around the city.

" Come on. The balcony over there." Spyro pointed to a tall tower with a balcony on it. Cynder new fine well that it was the guardians chambers but she still needed a little push. They drew near and could see the blue dragon Cyril looking over the pensive.

" I wonder if we could have more housing built here for guests. Maybe a another secondary court yard there." He muttered to himself deep in thought. " No. housing will be fine." Cyril concluded. Spyro and Cynder made a little huff as they landed. Cyril took no notice of them.

" Terrador we have new plans for the west side of the city….." His Mouth fell open as the sight of the two dragons dawned on him. The sun coming through the door giving them a powerful stance.

" By our ancestors. Cynder, Spyro. Ha there alive. HA" Cyril laughed aloud.

" Its good to see you Cyril. Its been a while hasn't it."

" A while," He repeated through a laughing fit. Spyro looked at Cynder and was glad to see she was just as confused as he was.

" What's all this nonsense." Came a low rumbling voice from the stairs. A large green dragon with brown horns rounded the corner. Terrador stopped after catching sight of the dragons a smile breaking across his face.

" you survived. Thank the ancients."

" were where you both." Cyril pressed. Spyro re-lived the last week and tolled them everything that happened. Both Cyril and Terrador were absorbed in the story. Cynder lay next to Spyro listening to them speak. She could lay there all day.

" So you both are safe and well. Perhaps we should get you some real food and a nice warm bed to sleep in." Spyro and Cynder both snapped there head to Cyril like he had just roared. " Come on." Cyril lead them down the spiral stair case and along a sharp bending corridor. There windows every couple of meters letting in light. The distinct smell of burning was next to every door they past which only made them more tired. They came to a parting in the corridor and they both led up flights of stairs. Cyril spun round to look at them having now composed himself.

" Spyro, yours in on the left. Cynder the right. Your rooms have been equipped for you already." He looked down at them smiling. " Its good to have you back.


	3. Warfang

2. Warfang

Spyro crept up the stairs which spiralled for a lengthy time until reaching a large room with a lovely hay bed and a feather pillow. The room had one window next to the balcony which had purple curtains drawn over it. There was one empty book case and a large trunk half open and Spyro could see his belongings in it. Cynder's room was more or less the same except she had very dark purple curtains and had a phew scents on the shelves for her. Both the rooms looked over the city and when out on the balcony, each of the rooms were seen with ease. Cynder dropped on the bed with her paws over her face. She had been troubled with her thoughts on Spyro lately. Fair enough we were friends she thought. Best of friends. But would he allow more than that. Would he want more than that. She saw Spyro in her head. His large wings folded over his shiny purple body. The muscular arms and long tail. Then it suddenly vanished and was replaced with an aged Cynder on her own in the middle of nowhere. A single tear trickled down the side of her face. Spyro lay there almost in symphony with Cynder in his own room. he loved her there was no doubt about that. But how to tell her. Maybe she's changed her mind. Would we be together he thought. He couldn't face her if she would turn him down.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Spyro snapped up and was on his feat.

" Uh, who is it."

" Pa, who is it. Give me a break." Spyro recognised the voice that moment.

" Sparx!"

" Who else." The dragonfly came flying through the door and straight into Spyro. They laughed as they were reunited.

" I thought you were dead man. Which reminds me." He took his hand and slapped the purple dragon. " Don't ever think its alright to kill yourself. You me and mom and dad going mad." Spyro smiled and hugged the small dragonfly.

" I'm sorry Sparx. I really am. But there would have been no other way. And besides, I'm hear now." Sparx snorted and floated to eye level with Spyro. He then suddenly burst out laughing and patted him on the snout.

" Anyhoo….I need to go annoy Cynder now. I'm guessing since your alive she is right." Said Sparx coming to a calm state. Spyro jerked one nod and Sparx smiled. " Great. See you at dinner then. And.. By the way Steer clear of the first floors second hall. I think Terrador will have a little explaining to do when his helmet is found with dragoness's lipstick on it." And with that he flew out the door. Spyro sat on his haunches taken aback from Sparx's chilled look upon everything that happened. He though that he would have been more emotional, but then that wouldn't be him he quickly concluded. He lay back down and watched the sun as it moved slowly across the sky. Sparx was making his way to Cynder's bedroom when something caught his eye. Cynder wasn't in her bedroom but walking past down the other side of the corridor. Sparx quickly avoided her gaze. What she up to he thought. Turning hesitantly back round he could see her heading for Spyro's bedroom. Probably just going to say hi or something he thought and with that he turned a little down not being able to say hello to her alone. Cynder walked slowly to the wooden door of Spyro's bedroom. She stopped having a pained expression on her face. Hurtful. She put her hand up to knock but sighed and quickly back down again. She thought that he mustn't love her or he would have said so by now surly. She stumbled as she hurriedly turned and strode away.

The next day it was a cold overcast with a light drizzle and there was nothing to be done in Warfang Cynder awoke with a startle, she had just been dreaming about her without Spyro. She had been all night.

" I have to know." She whispered to herself and hopped up to her feet and made for the door. Her stomach rumbled as she opened the door. She hadn't had food in over a day.

" Maybe breakfast first." She corrected. The hallways were empty as she walked down the spiral staircases and along bridges. Moles where every now and again passing her though which she was thankful for. She came closer to the grand hall and started to hear the light rumble of people chatting in it. She came closer and started to make out the voices. One was Cyril and then Terrador. She didn't know who the others.

" We cant burden the young ones with this complication." Said Terrador firmly while eyeing Cyril.

" Yes, Yes I know but they must know when the time is right. You know _they_ will be the ones these new ones will look to for support and encouragement Terrador." Cyril replied, wisdom in his words. Cynder rounded the corner then and entered the great hall. It was lined with tables all facing each other. There was a vague circle formation to them and then there was a raised platform of to one side where it had candles and large mugs all along. Draped on every table was a white silk. Moles where all around preparing food on the buffet table at the far end. Dragons where sitting close to the raised platform but Terrador and Cyril were of to one corner when they spotted Cynder. They both smiled at her and she returned a half hearted one herself. She cocked her head when she noticed a peace of paper on the desk with large writing saying ' Candidates'. Cyril hastily rapped it up and turned to her.

" Dearest Cynder. Your up early on this cold morning." As if to reinforce this knowledge, the wind blew through on of the windows which a mole had failed to secure. Quickly Cynder thought of an excuse.

" Um.. I couldn't sleep. To awake as they say." Cyril nodded understanding.

" Why don't you get some breakfast and then go wake Spyro up. I'm sure he would like to be down here to." Cynder's heart skipped a beat as he said Spyro would like to be down here. Did he mean with her though. Cynder's excitement was short lived with this fact. But in her effort to find what Spyro thought she rushed her freshly chopped wheat and almost flew out thanking the moles for the meal. there were more dragons in the halls now than before so the Dragoness found it hard to move at speed.

Cynder knocked a little sheepishly and herd movement from behind. Spyro had jumped of his scales at the knock and had still been asleep. Naturally he felt a little annoyed at however knocked on the door

" Who is it." The purple dragon yawned at the door.

" Its me." Cynder said softly. All anger had flooded out of Spyro in that moment and only warmth now that he was back with Cynder.

" Can I come in?" Said Cynder sounding a little worried now.

" O…Of coarse, yes." Cynder slowly creaked open the door to see Spyro lying on his bed looking at her.

" Hey Spy." The dragoness said timidly.

" Hey. What's wrong." Said Spyro getting to his feet. He was noticing Cynder's Fragile mood.

" Oh nothing, still waking up." Said Cynder waving a paw dismissively. Spyro's room had changed since he first arrived. There was now another box containing notes and souvenirs acquired across his adventures. Cynder walked up and sat on her haunches beside Spyro. She new she had to ask at some point so why not now, While the two of them were alone. Spyro cocked his head as Cynder gazed back at him.

" Are you alright?" Spyro asked turning worried again. Cynder started to get the nerves now. She was terrified of him rejecting her.

" Your shaking!. Tell me, What's wrong." Said Spyro fear in his eyes now as he came close to her.

" Spy…I…I need to know something."

" Anything, name it." Cynder's front knees began to buckle a little with fear and anxiety.

" I…Do you-"

" Hey guys." Came a voice from the door. Both the dragons snapped their heads round to see Sparx hovering towards them. " You'll never guess what happened to me and this mole I was with." Spyro put a hand up to silence him and turned back to Cynder.

" You were saying." Cynder now having no confidence left in her shook her head.

" Doesn't matter now." She sighed. Part of her felt relieved she didn't have to ask but then there was the other half which craved to know. Sparx looked between the two of them. Cynder's still shaking body and Spyro's confused look. He fluttered a little as he guessed what it was but he new better than to question Cynder in front of Spyro.

" I gotta go." Cynder said and jumped of the balcony spreading her wings and beating them fast and hard. Spyro was left baffled by what just occurred.

" You don't think she was going to say goodbye or something do you Sparx." Spyro felt his heart jump as Sparx didn't reply.

" Chicks. I don't get them but hey, what can you do." Sparx chuckled to himself as Spyro left his room for the great hall.


	4. New Guardians

_Spyro hadn't seen Cynder that much since that morning for the past three days. He had seen her in the great hall and out on the grounds but every time he tried to get close she either turned the other way or took off. Sparx wasn't being any help to him at all either, all he done was watch and snigger at Spyro's failed attempts to talk to Cynder._

" _You could go see her in her room and try and squeeze an answer from her y'know Sparky." Said Spyro irritated by the dragonfly's ill attempts to lend help. They were walking through the countless streets and alleyways of Warfang heading back to the temple where his room was._

" _HEY! Don't call me that, and besides, aside from the obvious I think she likes you." Sparx said trying not to mention love at all costs. Spyro tripped a little and quickly composed himself. So if she liked him then that could be a step to love Spyro contemplated. He loved her but he wasn't sure of her intentions for him. Spyro turned to Sparx a small twitch of a smile appearing._

" _You think she does." He said in a low voice._

" _Well you are talking to the guru of chicks and I reckon she might but I'm not sure if I'm honest." Spyro nodded and looked back at the ground as they entered the main doors of the temple. It was early afternoon and they both had come back from a flight around the city. Spyro felt the need to patrol the walls after sheer depravation of having no one attack or ready to kill him._

" _Go ask her if its annoying you…..Your not scared are, big purple dragon like you." Spyro's head snapped to Sparx with a challenge accepted look about him._

" _Yea right. I just….just need to prepare a conversation that's all." Sparx laughed. They got into the dragons room and there was a new mirror against the wall._

_Spyro came up and jumped onto his hind legs and spun sideways to examine his on stomach._

" _Hope I'm not getting fat." said Spyro._

" _Well it's a well known fact that you've always been a fat dragon." Sparx balled as he fell laughing._

" _That's not true." Came a voice from the balcony. He span round and landed on his front legs to see Cynder slowly walking through the purple curtains. The warm feeling came back as Cynder walked in._

" _Your actually quite masculine if I do say so myself." Spyro blushed red and looked down._

" _Thanks" He said embarrassed. The Dragoness looked at Spyro and thought he was the best thing she never had. But she was determined to change that._

" _C'mon, Terrador wants us in the guardians chamber now. He emphasised the now part so we should hurry."_

" _Finally something's happening." Spyro groaned as he hopped to the door and turned to Cynder. " Ladies first." He said blushing again at Cynder who had also turned a little red._

" _Young love…..Wait I'm young." Sparx muttered to himself. " So, I'm one to talk." He laughed. All three of them walked to the guardian chambers Which was at the heart of the temple._

" _What d'you think it is?" Said Sparx._

" _I don't know. Maybe its nothing even bad. Could be just a meeting or something." Spyro said starting to sulk a little. They had come to the last corridor before the chamber and heard talking. Only Cyril and Volteer were heard bickering against each other over training methods before they heard Terradors booming voice silence them._

" _THAT'S ENOUGH. Iv heard nothing but you two all of today. If you want to argue then go forth but outside these walls." He bellowed. The door creaked as the three entered. The three large dragons peered at them as they came and sat round the large table._

" _Afternoon young ones." Cyril said. " Good to see you making your first meeting on time and well awake._" He said turning at the last word to Volteer who's eyes were drowsy.

" Lets begin." Terrador announced. " First we need asses the condition of the west side of the city. There have been more and more conflicts with the moles and the dragons there-"

" Perhaps a relocation of the moles to a different side of the city?" Said Cyril. Terrador thought it over for a moment.

" No we cant move the moles. I bid we put down a forth coming law stating that ' Any dragon caught conflicting with the moles will be shown no remorse in punishment'. The moles have been most kind to us in rebuilding our great city and now catering for us. I bid this law to come forth." Terrador raised his hand as Cyril and Volteer both raised there hands.

" Agreed." They both said.

" Now, next issue. As we know there the need for a new age of guardians to…replace us after we leave this world. And I speak of the present!" Terrador said as a large red dragon came into the chamber followed by a younger one roughly Spyro's and Cynder's age.

" Demeus. Its been eons. Its good to see you." The large dragon patted Terrador on the shoulder.

" As I you Terry." The red dragon said in a low voice nearly as low as Terradors. He was the same height as Terrador and Cyril but taller than Volteer. He had large red talons and a flame shaped spear on the end of his tale.

" I see you brought him then." Said Terrador pleased at the presence of the younger one. " And your name is little fire dragon." The fire dragon took in the massive earth dragon and puffed his chest out.

" Serneus sir." He chirped stood tall. His voice was a little higher then Spyro's Which suggested him being younger. Spyro and Cynder were happy to see new dragons coming to the city. The fire dragon caught sight of Spyro and Cynder and felt better knowing he wasn't the only one his age there.

" He looks like he could be useful." Spyro whispered to Cynder. But when Cynder didn't answer Spyro quickly turned hopping she didn't hear him but he was wrong. Cynder was straining her eyes at Serneus. She didn't find him attractive but there was something off about him she couldn't put a talon on. Serneus on the other hand was looking directly at Spyro ogling at the Purple dragon of the legends. He glanced at his grandfather and trotted to their spot.

" Hey. I'm Serneus but call me Flame. Serneus is for formal occasions." He said quite shyly.

" Ah that's it." Cynder said quite loudly. " You're an elemental dragon and its, fire right." Flame nodded with a smile on his face but Spyro's smile was whipped of when he seen Cynder's smile looking at Flame.

" Now!" Terradors voice bellowed braking the silence. " This mole just informed my that our newest candidate for the guardian program has arrived. In-fact that's them coming forth now." He said looking through the door left open by Demeus. A large aqua coloured dragon was entering the chamber.

" Alicia. So glad you could come." The large dragon bowed to Terrador.

" The pleasures all mine." She stood back up and birrled round. Spyro and Flame watched with intent as another dragon came round the corner.

" This is my daughter Ember." The pink dragoness came through the door looking extremely confident. She caught sight of Spyro and fluttered her eyes at him. Cynder looked between the two, rage building for the dragoness.

" I know who this is." She said as she walked past letting her tail rub Spyro's chin. Spyro turned a bright red and Cynder began to tremble with anger. She never thought another dragoness would joining and knowing Spyro has only met one which was her. What if he wanted to explore the possibility's. She hung her head not wanting anyone to see the pain she was in.

" Now this is our other hopeful for the guardian spot." Terrador announced. Spyro cocked a head watching the way Flame was almost drooling over the pink dragoness. Never mind Cynder, Flame thought the pink dragoness was the most beautiful dragon he had ever laid eyes on. Cynder noted that and felt some relief but that was washed away when Ember winked at Spyro from across the table. Spyro flushed red again and turned away. Cynder wasn't paying attention to what the older dragons where saying now but was staring down Ember. Ember caught Cynder's eyes and they both where locked in a stare down. Then at the same time their heads both whipped round to Spyro who gushed more red looking at them both.

" And that concluded this meeting." Terrador glanced at the young dragons. He clocked both Cynder and Ember locked onto Spyro and chuckled. Spyro, having no other way jumped of his pedestal and made for the door only to be stopped by flame.

" Is it true you both took down a g..golem." He stuttered. He had done it. He had prevented his escape and now Ember and Cynder where homing in on him.

" So Spyro. You looking for anyone, oh I mean anything." Ember said shaking her body from left to right. Spyro didn't feel very comfortable in this position and tried to back out only to be stopped by Flame. Cynder who had managed to get passed stomped away furious and Spyro whipped round to try and push past Flame to get to her but she was gone. Cynder flung each paw at the floor as she climbed her spiral stair case.

" Ah, my god. Stupid BITCH she is. By our ancestors." She spat flinging herself into her room slamming the door shut.

" She cant steel him. Urgh her face. Swinging her body side to side like a little dragoness pleasure worker." She grunted again walking around in circles.

" That absolute, complete and utter." The black dragoness didn't finish. She belted a large stream of fire into the fire place which bellowed out the top and could be seen across the entire city.

" No. Its now or never." She said firmly and launched herself out the window beating her wings and turning to Spyro's room. She couldn't see him anywhere in his room from the outside and the she came to a crashing halt on the balcony. She peered in but nobody was there. She wondered if he was with Ember. She slowly walked in remembering the last time she was here. She walked to the bed and laid on it wondering what if. She smelled Spyro's scent and was imagining herself lying here inside his arms. She sighed. She was seventeen and had not had any dragon-friend yet. She let her mind wander again.

" No thanks I just need some alone time." Spyro said backing up the last corridor from Ember.

" You know you want to take a walk with me." She said and let her tail rub Spyro's leg.

" That evil moronic COW!" Cynder shouted. But her shout was drowned by Spyro tripping as he was forced backward by Ember trying to get close. Cynder had her eyes locked on the wall where just on the other side the corridor rounded until the door where Spyro and Ember where. She then looked at herself and thought what would she look like laying on his bed. She jumped up and dashed out the window as the door opened.

" I..I really don't need your help right now but thanks." Spyro said and slammed the door.

" Gees, Cant get worse than-" he stopped. The curtains which were originally drawn closed were open. He quickly glanced around and seeing nothing walked out on the balcony but yet again seeing nothing and returned inside. Cynder sighed in relief as she let go from the ledge just bellow the balcony and flew back to her room.

" Weird." Spyro said to himself. He lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was thinking of ways to through off Ember because who he really liked was Cynder.

" Come to think of it." He muttered and turned around and looked at his pillow. " Smells like Cynder." Spyro lay back down and took the top pillow and hugged it while smiling.

" Your not gonna catch me." Cynder squealed as she ran across the grass from the purple dragon. They were in the green lands just outside the city and they were alit in the most beautiful of ways.

" Ho, you think." Spyro muttered and silently lifted into the air and climbed above the low lying clouds. Cynder glanced behind her and didn't see him. She stopped gouging out some mud in the process. She new he wouldn't just give up like that.

" Were are you then Spy." She said to herself scanning the lands. She hadn't noticed but Spyro had began to drop from the sky and aimed straight for the dragoness. " Where is he, hmm." Cynder said aloud again. Spyro got within range and let out a bellowing laugh. Cynder squealed and tried to side jump him but missed and Spyro landed on her and grabbed her with his front paws. They rolled for a couple of seconds before coming to a halt with spyro having his hands locked on Cynder and smiling at her.

" Gotcha." Spyro winked. Cynder put her hand up onto Spyro's cheek and smiled at him.

" You caught me." She laughed quietly. Spyro started to get off her when she held him down and giggled. " your not going anywhere Spy." Spyro found her eyes as Cynder his and they both locked in a romantic stair.

" Cynder." said Spyro coming to the relisation this might be the best chance to tell her he loves her. He gulped and Cynder put both paws on him and made him look at her.

" Anything. Just say it." She whispered softly and smiled while allowing one of her paws to trace Spyro's skin down to one of his spikes and she started to fiddle with it. Spyro blushed as he leaned closer.

" Cynder I…..I…L-L." Spyro gulped again and Cynder had tears in her eyes. He leaned closer until they both where snout to snout. " I love you Cy-" Spyro was silenced by Cynder's lips on his. He felt wonderfull. He felt nothing could spoil this moment. This was the best time in Spyro's life. They kissed passionately for several moments before Spyro pulled up his head. He looked down at the dragoness who was smiling softly with some tears in her eyes. Spyro himself had tears beginning to creap over his eyes lips. Cynder opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She stopped frozen in a mid word state.

" Cynder..Cynder what-" But he was cut off when Cynder spoke in a different voice.

" Hey buddy I'm hungry so could ya get off your fat purple butt and make a move." Spyro shook his head and looked at around to make sure it was Cynder speaking.

" C'mon man I need my food." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his eyebrow and clapped a hand to it.

" What, What's happening." but before he new it his eyes opened and he was on the floor in his bedroom with Sparx hitting him.


	5. Looks like I win

First test .

"C'mon buddy we have to get there early. Cyril is having his first gaurdian lesson or something and we have to be there to help Flame and that other chick." Sparx said still groggy himself. The purple dragon yawned and looked out the window. The sun was barley making it past half way over the horizon. He was also secretly angry he had woke him up from such a beautiful dream.

" Its two early." He snapped with sleep still heavy in his voice. " Give it another hour or so." He slured and his head fell back on the pillow. Sparx groaned and went out as the purple dragon lulled himself back to sleep with thoughts of Cynder. Cynder meanwhile was having a dilema of her own. She stared at herself in the long glass mirror contemplating on what to wear. She had lost weight to try and look better what with the competition and had started to shine her horns. She blinked and noticed one of the shelves had a small cylinder of black substance. On it read 'eye dazzle' and there was a picture of a dragoness with her eye lashes coated with the dark substance. She gulped and started to put some on. It was cold and she could feel it drying her lashes. She gasped at the difference. Her eyes were no longer the dull green anymore. The darkness around them made her eyes look like emerald gems and she giggled with satisfaction. She then turned her attention back to her body.

" Have to look better than that little fat-ass runt." She said and took of a purple drape and attached it to the base of her neck and flopped it over her back. She then reached for one of the scents with high anticipations and sprayed it onto one of her talons. The smell over powered her with jasmin and strawberry's.

" This ought to do the trick." She laughed to herself.

" Your only going to breakfast babes." A voice came from the door. The dragoness snapped round to see Sparx hovering there with a smile on his face. He was carrying a bucket of water to through over Spyro in an effort to get him up. " And besides, you look quite sexy as it is." He chuckled a little. Cynder felt the blood run to her face and blushed.

" You think he will like it." she cooed. Sparx pretended to examin her but really he was assessing if she was under weight or not.

" I think he would love it however it might seam a bit to much if you ask me. If there's anything worse than trying to get a chick that doesn't notice you. it's a chick coming onto you relentlessly." He nodded to himself. Cynder's eyes lightened. Emeber had been throughing herself at Spyro so if Sparx was right then the purple dragon mustn't like her.

" So a little less could give a little more then." Cynder pondered and turned back to the mirror. She took of the purple drape and the ringlets on her horns and left herself with a darker set of eyelashes and the smell of jasmin and Strawberrys.

" Perfect. Right you go down cause I need to get the lumbering fool of his bed first." He growled and flew off. The black dragoness chuckeld and headed out the door and for the great hall. She had barly got of her spiral stairs when she looked down the corridor linking hers and Spyro's room together and saw Ember climbing his ones. She scratched the floor to make presence known. Ember jumped at the sound nearly falling and turned and glared at Cynder who returned an evil stare of her own. She laughed as Ember tried to make her sneer more evil because Cynder herself had what seamed like eons of perfecting her glares and evil sneers while under the dark masters control. Her eyes flickered red as she let loose a low grumbling growl and gave a horrific soul cringing gaze.

" P- ha ha." She hollered as Ember shrank back. " Aw goojems getting scared aw. I can see why Spy doesn't like you." She scoffed and headed for the main stairs. Ember growled low and long watching the stairs Cynder descended before turning and heading back down to her room and not bothering with Spyro while she hung her head.

" Gaagh!" Spyro screamed as a shower of ice cold water was flung on him Wetting the whole room. " Sparx you freak of nature. See if I weren't so big id punch you."

" I see that got you up then. Dreaming about Cynder again were you." The purple dragons eyes widened in horrer.

" How d'you know that." He snapped and eyed the dragonfly.

" Hey I didn't do anything. You were the one who woke me up while rumbling Cynder's name, oh and did my eyes decieve me or did I see your lips pucker up or what." He chuckled darkly while raising an eyebrow.

" I…uh..no, you must have been s-seeing things." Spyro stammered as his face went read. He let his eyes look around the room not wanting to look at the dragonfly.

" Heh. Its ok. My lips are sealed my good friend. No pun intended." Said Sparx. Spyro gave a nervouse chuckle and made for the great hall. Cynder was in and flame had made an effort to become friends with her.

" So you took him down like that." Flame gasped in aw.

" Yip. Just like that. And then we had to figure out what to do with the planet as it broke up." Flame stared at the dragoness. He had heard stories of the dark masters down fall but it was completely different from a first person view.

" Spyro. Hey man." Flame yelled up the table. Spyro walked through and his face brightened at the sight of Cynder and Flame.

" morning guys." Said Spyro sitting down next to Cynder across from flame.

" did you hear. We have a training session today with master Terrador in the arena. We apparently have to use what we learn in master Cyril's class just before." Said flame starting to buzz with excitement.

" I'm sure it will be one for the books but do you have any idea where the wheat is." Spyro scanned the buffet table and could only see small rashers of sheep and some apples with helpings of bread. Cynder swallowed her mouthfull of bread and turned to the buffet table.

" They made all the wheat into bread - Yea I know" She quickly said as she spotted Spyro's loathsome expression. " I don't like it in that form either. Between you and me its much better in raw form with some milk and raspberry's." She smiled and finished her last mouthful of bread before pushing the plate away. Spyro noticed the plate was the size a hatchling would have and secretly glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Cynder's underbelly getting shockingly close to her back. He bit his lip knowing she would bite his head of for mentioning it but it was then he noticed the dragoness truly. The eyes and the smell when he leaned closer.

"wow." Was all he could say. Flame who had came round and sat next to him elbowed him.

" you know how to pick em don't you." He sniggered and raveged his sheep.

" HEY!" came a singing voice from the doors. There heads snapped round to see Ember hopping along happily and sitting next to Spyro.

" Morning." Said Spyro sluggishly. Ember took no notice and dived straight into today's calendar.

" So today is our first training day and if I'm being honest, I'm not phazed at'all by it. We get to choose a partner to work with as well." She nudged him. " Partners in training eh." She giggled and Spyro nodded slowly.

" Y-yea whatever..uh..uh..Cynder!" Spyro belted remembering something finally to get him of the partner subject. " Didn't you say to Trog he could stay after we found out what was going on here." He reminded her. She dropped the paper in her hands and gasped

" Oh Crap, I totally forgot. I need to get him now" She said shocked and getting to her feet.

"I'll have to make haste if I want to be back in time."

" Yes you go and get that little creature of yours while I stay here and," She nudged Spyro again. " Huh, huh." Cynder felt her temper rise and glowered at her.

" Infact I might get a mole to run along and retrieve him." She grinned at the pink dragoness. " Saves me leaving hear and getting lonely." Ember lowered her eybrows angrily and Flame hung his head in pain watching the love of his life fight to get someone else.

" Heh-yea well anyhow, we best be off, right Cynder. Cynder!" He repeated to her to try and produce an answer.

" Oh, uh yea we need to tend to some…stuff. Lets go." They both trotted out the hall not glancing back. Flame watched Ember with intent eyes as she gazed after the dragons. He had the odd fealing that this was his chance to get closer with her and grabbed the chance. He sat next to her and patted her back.

" I know how you feel. Trying to get someone but you feel as if your nothing but a glass shell with nothing to offer to them and that you might as well be a puff of smoke for the way that person notices you." Ember's eye twitched a little as she felt Flame was pushing onto a subject she wanted to steer well clear off.

" I need to go. Nice chatting with you." She snapped in a aggravated tone. She shrugged out of his paw and left the hall with Flame feeling hurt and withdrawn from the world.

" morning Cyril." Sparx laughed as he hovered to his side while the dragons all sat looking intrigued at his first class.

" And to you as well Sparx." He said quietly. " And good morning Ember, Flame. Today will be more on history and magic than hands on I'm afraid so claws dipped into the ink please." Flame and Ember both groaned as the did as they were told. " Now title with 'a history of Warfang' and write what I say. Warfang has been one of the largest dragon City's for eons. Housing all kinds of different dragons, moles and many other creature's…" Cyril's lecture dragged on for an hour while Flame and Ember silently wrote down what he said. Every so often Cyril would stop and allow them both a brake to get more ink and would then continue.

" And the city has been at peace ever since." He concluded. " That's it for today so perhaps- by our ancestors look at the sun. its time you be getting of to Terrador for you training." Cyril snapped looking at the sun which was neering noon. Flame was only to happy at this and almost jumped out the chamber while Ember trudged out with her bag loosly draped over her.

" D'you reckon they'll be good at their elements then." Said Spyro as he and Cynder walked onto the training grounds to meet Terrador sitting waiting as well though there was another dragon there with him.

" I think they might be, but who's that sitting there." Sitting next to terrador was a young earth dragon. Same age as Ember and Flame. His light brown horns curved around his head and he had spikes every so often down his back to the large boulder at the end of his tale.

" A Spyro, Cynder. Good you're here." Terrador caught them eyeing the dragon and nodded. " This is Winfill. As you can see he is an earth dragon and he is also a candidate." The earth dragon came around and smiled cautiously at the purple and black dragons.

" Hey. I'm Spyro and this is Cynder." Winfill's eyes lit as he was spoken to nicely.

" H-hello." He stammered. " As you've heard my names Winfil and I come from the eastern city." Spyro nodded while Cynder was watching the doors with rage. She could hear on the other side the singing voice of Ember along with the low grunts of Flame. They both burst through the door and Ember started straight for Spyro. ' oh just great' Cynder thought.

" Hey Spyro. So, we partnering up for the round."

" Em…uh." Spyro slurred. But Terrador stepped in the arena and made a table out of the earth.

" Right. Whats going to happen is that I will separate you into groups. There will be the first group contaning the candidates and then the other containing Spyro and Cynder." Embers eyes grew wide with shock and the black dragoness smiled smugly at her. " The game is capture the flag. the first team to capture their opponents flag and merge it with there own is victorious. Now then. Lets begin." Said Terrador slaming a foot into the ground and the table dissapeard back into the earth. A little rumble came from the ground and a flag appeared from each corner, one with black and purple and the other was green, red and pink. Quickly Spyro and Cynder bounded for their flag and took guard over it growling.

" I have a chance to put Ember in her place now, thank the ancients." Said Cynder happily As the pink dragoness staired her down.

" Ready…..GO!" Terrador shouted. Instantly all the dragons pounced into the air like jets. Spyro Slammed himself into Winfill and Flame to hold them of and Cynder flew and both her and Ember became locked in a stare down.

" Uh guy's. perhaps this would be the right time to sit and watch." Flame said sniggering at himself.

" I second that." Winfill winced while looking at them both. They all lowered onto a large rock and watched intently.

" I would offer pop wheat but I don't have any." Flame Said and got them all laughing. High above thought the two dragoness's where getting ready to rip each other's throught out.

" So You've noticed him big deal, I was the one who stopped the dark one with him. I was the one who got tied to him for nearly a year, I was the one who had to put up with him so my friend, you haven't got a talon on me." Cynder smiled darkly at her.

" So what if you have spent more time with my hubby. He is mine and only mine. No one shall take him from me ever." Amber growled and spat a fireball at Cynder who as well getting angry blew it away with her wind ability.

" You sneaky little bitch." Cynder muttered and her eyes turned red. Suddenly she had barbs coming out of her and blood pouring from her mouth along with bones coming out of every joint and she was emitting a high pitch scream that shook the very bones of Ember.

" Whats happening. Looks like Cynder's just hovering there but Ember's freaking out." Winfil said also asking for Flame.

" looks like she's using fear." Said Spyro but seeing the dragons reaction he quickly had a reason. " She has the power to become the person she's facing's most feared dragon. In this case I reckon she is some sort of zombie dragoness or something."

" But she looks the same." Flame interjected

" Ah, that's cause she is only effecting Ember. See there knowledge in the madness." The fire dragon nodded and watched the scene above.

" S-Stop it." Screamed Ember who was now cowering around her arms still hovering. The black dragoness whirled her wings using her wind element throwing Ember to the ground. Cynder flew back to the jaw dropped boys and giggled.

" Looks like I win." She let her tail brush past Spyro and his face burned red.

" Hey man. I'm with you whoever." Flame said but was cuy short at the sight of Ember on the ground. Ember was struggling to get up and Flame bounded to her side with fear in his eyes.

" Ember, Ember. You ok. Let me help." He said franticlly stretching an arm to her.

" No I'm fine" she said and got up fully. She had a large purpling bruise appearing on her underbelly form the fall and a gouge on her left paw. Flame seeing this put an arm around her and pulled her towards the door.

" Lets get you to the medicals. Take care of that." The fire dragon said pointing with his free hand to the gouge. Spyro watched along with Winfil as they left wincing when Ember maoned in pain.


	6. Party one oh one

" So yeah, how was your sleep then." Said Flame coming into Spyro's room. The purple dragon shaking his head with sleep.

" Well, kind of alright I guess." He snorted. He glanced out the window to see it was still morning and there were several dragons flying around.

" So it's the weekend then and there's nothing to do but I'm planning a party at my house because my grandfather's leaving with Terrador for the time being and I have the place to myself and I'm inviting Winfil, you, Star and probably ornis." Said flame. Spyro shook his head again and looked at the red dragon.

" So I'm coming to this then am I." He said cocking his head to one side. Flame then looked sceptical about the party but puffed out his chest.

" Fine then. Do you want to come or not." He said getting irritated. Spyro mimicked mock shock and rocked back on his hind legs.

" Oh no I didn't mean any trouble." He sniggered. " Sure I'm in. when is it and whats going to be their." Said Spyro smiling.

" Well its going to be later on tonight and we will be meeting in Ignitus square." Flame chirpped now happy. " From there we'll go back to mine and then there will be drinks and that there." The red dragon hopped up and left smiling at Sparx as he left. He then spent the whole morning finding Winfil and then some other dragons Flame had made friends with While Spyro tried to get some more sleep.

" Do you think we will be of any use then." Cynder snapped at Cyril as she sat watching the dragons down bellow.

" young Cynder. You can be of as much help as you need be. You could be of great use to your fellow dragon Ember." He lowered his head to her level and looked at her. " You might not be her biggest supporter but just think. Niether were we to you, but look where we are now. Best of friends and family." Cyril said. Cynder had flinched at the memory but took some comfert at Cyril describing there friendship.

" Its not that I don't hate her completely." She sighed. The black dragoness bit her tongue not wanting Cyril to know how she really feels.

" Perhaps you should try and renew your friendship with young Ember, Cynder." The dragoness nodded and strode out the room waving a paw at Cyril.

Spyro was just getting up. The sun dial red just after noon and Sparx was nowhere to be seen.

" the ancients, my legs." He moaned stretching each one of them. The dragon opened the door and travelled down for his breakfast which would be lunch. He past several dragons who nodded and smiled at him but all he could do back is give a half hearted smile. The grand hall wasn't much of a different atmosphere then the rest of the temple. Weekend. Nothing to do but laze around and do nothing but for the purple dragon. He had a party, although he would call it a small gathering.

" Hey Spyro." Came a voice from behind him.

' Aw Crap.' He thought. The last think he wanted was Ember right now. " Although I could set things straight with her and tell her I want Cynder and not her." He considered. Moments later the pink dragoness was upon him.

" So how are you then my sweet dragon." She let her tail rub him as she walked past him into the hall. Spyro didn't take notice and tried to build up courage to tell her.

" Yes I'm doing fine." The purple dragon said flatly. " And yourself."

" Oh well I'm doing just great. On top of the world." She nearly sang. They both sat at the table and Ember, again nudged herself closer until she was nearly under Spyro's right wing.

" Ember. Listen theres something I need to say." Said Spyro now having a little bit of nerves. But before he could speek the pink dragon put the side of her tail blade on his mouth to silence him.

" Don't worry my dear. I know what your going to say and I will is the answer." Said Ember looking through half closed eyes. Spyro felt a sudden rush of confusion over him.

" W-What are you talking about." He said sheepishly. Ember giggled.

" The victory dance." She read the mounting confusion and huffed. " it's a ball for all creaturs basically thanking you and the other one for saving the world. Initations have been sent to all sorts of vally's. The Cheetah villiges, eastern and western dragon city's. Y'know all sorts of people." Spyro felt like an idiot. He didn't know that this dance was on let along from what Ember is saying need to take a partner.

" A-and when is this thing on." Said Spyro still sceptical about the whole thing.

" its in two days. Its starts at evning and finishes at midnight. Anything else you want to know." The pink dragon said fluttering her eyes again. She moved closer having her eyes locked onto him until both there chests were touching. Spyro blushed and started to move back but Ember caught his hand and held him there.

" Don't leave me." She said putting on a pout. Spyro being the kind person he was sucked it up and stayed with her and listened to her story's about finding true love in the form of himself and what there lives would be like together.

Cynder rounded the corner after fixing her room to restart her relationship with Ember and she could hear her a mile away in the great hall.

" lets get this over with." She snorted to herself. She pushed open the door and her heart plummeted. She saw Spyro who was facing the other way nodding to Embers story and the pink dragoness saw her. She kept her eyes on Spyro but winked one of them at Cynder. The black dragoness felt rage and anger. She felt her blood start to boil and her temper sky rocketed. She stood in the door way making everyone go around her keeping her eyes locked on Ember. As if to annoy her even more, The pink dragoness Put a paw on Spyro's Shoulder and moved closer. Cynder's talons started to grind against the floor in raw anger. But to her satisfaction, Spyro shook out of Embers grasp and looked away from her. Cynder smiled to herself but wasn't dowing a good job of hiding her anger.

" So Spyro do you want to come with me then. Be partners." Said Ember rounding her head to Spyro and leaning closer. She glanced at Cynder who was now leaning against the stone hinges of the door watching them like a hawk. The purple dragon felt like he was being pressured and didn't want to say yes but there was no way out of this one. He would have to tell the truth.

" Ember I. Ember I think.-"

" There you are buddy." Came a voice from the window. Sparx came flying along the table and stopped in front of both of them. " Sorry chick but I need him. Your gonna have to continue this somewhere else." He said looking at the Pink dragoness who's temper was starting to spike. Spyro felt a gust of relief overcome him and he stood up to leave with Sprax. Cynder who was nearly now a part of the wall shot out the door so as not to get spotted by Spyro.

" Thanks buddy. You saved my scally butt back their." Said Spyro thankfully. He glanced back to Ember who blew him a kiss and the purple dragon shuddered.

" Y'know there is more choice than that freaky pink one." Said Sparx rounding the corner out the door. Spyro nodded but said nothing. He was thinking of a way to get out of her grip next time she caught him.

" I just need a way to get her off my back for the time being is all." Spyro sighed. " I'm going for a fly. See you when I get back." Spyro said and With that he lept out the nearest window and onwards over the wall. Sparx hovered there watching him and folded his arm.

" Guy's got troubles." He said and flew off.

Cynder lay on her bed replaying what she saw in the hall. She had also just found out there was a ball on the coming week and was scared she wouldn't get Spyro as her partner.

" Damn dragoness." She snorted. She pictured Spyro next to the pink dragoness and growled. Suddenly the image morphed into the both of them nearing to kiss.

" NO!" The black dragoness screamed and smashed the ground with her tail blade causing it to crack. She breathed heavily from anger and closed her eyes.

' Not while I'm hear.' She thought.

" Winfil." Shouted Flame as he neared the green dragon. " Glad you could make it." Winfil gave a smirk.

" wouldn't miss it if I tried." They both laughed and sat down next to the statue of the fire guardian.

" Where is your other friends then." Said Winfil looking about and it only being them two.

" They couldn't make it but you'll see them at the ball next week." Winfil nodded at Flame and looked at the Sky. Spyro flew over the buildings facing the statue and landed with a slight crack and both dragons heads turned.

" Ah Spyro. At least we have three people now." Flame said enthusiastically.

" Hey guys. So lets get this show on the road…Where's your other friends Flame." Said Spyro shadowing Winfil looking about.

" They aren't coming. But its fine." The red dragon said.

" Shall we then boyz." Winfil said pointing to the allyway that lead to Flame's house. Both Spyro and Flame smiled in agreement and they set off for the house. It didn't take them long. Not five minutes late was Flame showing them inside a large house with three stories to it and it was quite large.

" After you." Flame said smugly and let the other dragons walk in. Inside was a large living room and hallway that was lit by several candles and a large fire place. There was sofas lined with wool and pillows that were red. The hallway led to the kitchen and the stairs to the bedrooms.

" Nice place isn't it." Flame laughed

" Its great. Very nice." Spyro complimented. Flame beamed And Turned to head to the kitchen.

" Its much bigger than any house iv been in." Winfil whispered to Spyro who nodded quickly. Both dragons heard Flame fumble about in the kitchen and they heard several clanks and crashes before he rounded the corner with several bottles.

" What are they." Said Spyro with wide eyes.

" Well in our city we have a dragon who can make these by heating up sand to red hot and molding them." Said flame proud of his city. Spyro snorted.

" That's good but inside the bottles." A grin broke across his face and he set them down.

" Have you ever heard of the saying Getting hammered before." He Said darkly. Winfil shook his head as did Spyro." Well I'll give you a hint, we're not going to remember tonight most likely." Relisation dawned on Winfil and he smiled devilishly.

" You sly dragon. How did you get a hold of them."

" They were left by my grandad." It was then that Spyro finally got it and new what it was, a grin coming over his face as well.

" Well I have a game we could play along with the bottles." Winfil and Flames head snapped to Spyro. " you have a pensive so I suggest that I make it replay the events from when the dark one rose and every time we hear someone say by our ancestors we drink-"

" I'm with you." Flame shouted. Spyro went over to the pensive and focused his mind and sent it playing from when he first met Cynder. Flame poured them all a small glass full and gave it to each of them. They all felt exited but deep down they were all wanting to drink the most and stay standing.

" I bet you they-" Winfil started but was cut of by the Spyro pointing at the pensive.

" By our ancestors." A younger ignitus said and they all gulped down the first glass

Cynder lay still awake not wanting to sleep from fear of having nightmares again.

" You ok." Came a voice from the door. She snapped up looking at the door to see Sparx.

" Yeah I just can't sleep." She said lying back down. Sparx came over and landed in front of her snout.

" Its that pink chick isn't it." He said and mimicked her deadly cute face. Cynder frowned at him and sat up.

" Its just that all games aside. The only dragoness Spyro has seen is me and I'm not sure what he see's in Ember. I'm scared. I'm so scared he chosses her over me." She said a tear trickling down her cheek. Sparx nodded sinserly and hovered up to her level.

" Do you really think my brother would choose someone he's just met and who if I'm honest is quite creepy when he's spent the latter half of his childhood and the beginning of his teenage years with you. You two have been through so much together." He put a hand on her shoulder. " In my eyes you have nothing to worry about-"

" But that's the thing." Cynder said now tears falling down her cheek one after the other. " he's spent so long with me so what if he has grown to think of me as a sister figure. It would surly destroy any relationship I already have with him if I made a move if that was the case." She fell back onto her pillow and clapped her paws to her eyes which were now redining with crying. Sparx hovered in place thinking it through. She had a point but Spyro has on many ocassions made moves which would suggest that's not the case.

" Do you remember the your last moments with Spyro…Do you remember telling me exactly what happened." The black dragoness sniffed and nodded. " well then you will remember what you said and how much power Spyro got. In my eyes that was not powers that the purple dragon as powerfull as they are, could summon at will. I think that you telling him that sparked something and gave him the power to save us all." Said Sparx looking firmly into her eyes.

" You think." She sniffed. Sparx jumped and smiled.

" Hey your talking to the bafoons brother. I know him like the back of my wing and I see thing y'know." He said no longer seruios. " And by the way, I need my sleep so I'm of." He turned but Cynder grabbed him and hugged him.

" Thanks Sparx." She whispered to him.

" Glad that my guru skills were of service to you." She let him go and he set of to his room. Cynder closed the door and turned walking out onto the balcony. The sky was clear and the stars were out in force. The moon gave a slight glow to the landscape. Cynder sighed. Cynder was about to go back in when she heard singing.

" We are the legend, oh, oh, oh and we are the best!" She squinted her eyes and far over across the city she saw three dragons swaying back and forth heading for a house.

' Who is that then' She thought and jumped off spreading her wings and flying down. The three dragons had gone into a large three story house and the black dragoness frowned flatly as she heard Spyro's voice singing on the inside. She sighed and opened the door.

" Oh…oh…oh it's the….th…the beautiful dragone…ss" Spyrp said slugging on every word. Cynder looked about and seen Flame lying on the pensive belly up snoring and he had a bottle in one had and the other drooped down. She then saw Winfil who was shaking his head smiling while talking about how he likes windows so much.

" Y'know C..Cyndy." Spyro slurred as he put his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder. " I…I love y…ou. No I do love you…..I love you." He repeated. Cynder huffed and pulled him to eye level.

" your drunk aren't-"

" N-NO I'm not drun-k….I love you and I'm not drunk. You have nice white horns" Said Spyro and Cynder rolled her eyes.

" Lets get you home, I'm sure Winfil and Flame can sleep it off here." She said and eyed the now sleeping Winfil and glancing at Flame. She hawled Spyro out into the cold night are an pulled him along the streets.

" I like the stars. T…they look like little C..candles. And THAT!" He shouted but it was muffle by the slur and pointed to the fountain. " I fell in that o…once."

"C'mon Spyro" the black dragoness groaned.

" No, No. L..look its giving me daggers." His eye twitched and he frowned at the fountain. " You w..want a fight d..do you. You think you can s…stand up to me." Spyro said jabbing a talon at the shrinking fountian. " Y…yeah you better walk away." He scolded and laughed. Cynder then made use of her tail and rapped it around his mouth to silence him. They entered the temple and She nearly spent half an hour hauling him up to his room before releasing him on his bed. Spyro didn't move but fell into deep sleep and his soft snoring filled the room. Cynder felt calm and warm looking at the purple dragon.

" hope your head isn't that bad tomorrow." She said and nuzzled him before leaving. Spyro snorted in his sleep and lay motionless.


	7. Deadly meeting

Deadly meeting

Spyro woke with his head thumping. He moaned at the sunset light burning his sleepy eyes and stretched a wing over the suns rays. He looked about and seen a bucket of water and some bread that had gone stale. Trying to stand up was a mission in itself, nearly every ounce of power just to reach standing position.

" uuuh. My head." He moaned and staggered to the door.

" Going somewhere." Came a voice from his cupboard . The purple dragon whipped round to see Cynder getting up of a pillow and eyeing him.

" Cynder. You're here."

" Well I had to make sure you were alright didn't I. What with Sparx being as unreliable as he is who nose what could have happened to you." She gave a mild chuckle and walked past him to the door. " But since your up and about now I can go get ready." She said smiling at him before leaving. Spyro was a little bewildered at her words and flung himself out his room to catch her.

" WAIT! Get ready for what." Spyro shouted down the spiral stair cases. He heard a half hearted laugh followed by Cynder's voice.

" The ball silly. You were out for a whole day and it starts in two hours."

" Aw damn." Spyro scolded to himself. He'd been out a whole day and the ball was tonight, and to top that off he had a splitting head ache.

" See you there then." Cynder said and carried on to her room. Spyro trundled back into his room and flung his head in the water splashing it everywhere but successfully throwing of the sleep.

" Seems like someone had a ruff night then." Said Sparx coming in. Spyro snorted at him and closed his eyes.

" By the ancestors my head is killing me-"

" Ah about that." Sparx said cheerfully and handing him some small yellow tablets. " These will take away the pain instantly." Spyro took the tablets looking curious and flung them down his throat and sure enough the effects kicked in not a minute later.

" Man that's fast." the purple dragon complimented the dragonfly.

" Well my work here is done. I'm off." Sparx said and as quick as he came he left. Spyro sat there thinking it over. This ball that was on you had to pick a partner. But he thought that this ball is different due to the person going alone then picking a dragoness at the party. He felt a burst of relief but it was short lived. He would have to ask Cynder to dance with him in front of everybody. And everybody would most certainly be looking at him and Cynder because of the ball being a victory party in honour of them both. Then a flash of pink entered his head and Ember formed standing next to Cynder.

" This is going to be a hard one." He said in a defeated tone. He had fought the most powerful dragon in history and one, survived a golem and the destroyer all while being hindered by a magical bond with him and Cynder yet he didn't have the courage or words to ask the black dragoness. He chuckled at his own cowardness and stared at the ground. He let his mind run over Cynder and then the conclusion of how much he loved her.

" I can do it." He pushed himself. He got up and made for the grand hall to see what was happening. On the way down he could see dragons looking at there best with shiny horns walking back and forth. There were several Cheetahs and a lion or two walking about. The atmosphere was party and nothing about it said slow and steady. Spyro got to the grand hall and was stopped by tow guards.

" I'm sorry master Spyro but no one is aloud to enter until the halls completion and the ceremony begins." There was a heavy ring of feat from the guard as he spoke to the purple dragon. He dared not go against the dragons will but had to this time. Spyro frowned and both guards backed away with there eyes widening.

" Suppose its for the best then." Snorted Spyro and the guards sighed in relief. " Well I'll be on my way then." He bowed to the guards as they did to him and set off. He didn't get to far away when a thrilled voice came from behind him.

" Spyro!" The voice called. He rounded on the voice and seen Ember standing in front of him with her head held high. She had shined every scale and horn on her body and covered herself in rose smelling scents and her talons had been sharpened. " So do you like it." She said and twirled slowly. Spyro blushed a little not knowing what to say.

" I think Flame wanted to talk to you by the way." Said Spyro sheepishly. Embers head dropped a little.

" Oh that's not a problem right now. My main concern is you right now. I didn't see you at all yesterday and it crossed my mind you might not take me to the ball." The pink dragoness closed on him smiling. Spyro however was prepared. The ball was one of the ones where you pick your dance in the hall itself.

" Well you see Ember. We don't take partners to this ball." Ember's heart sunk as did her expression but Spyro being the person he is couldn't hurt her. " But we pick them at the ball itself so there's no need for the nonsense before." He smiled at her and walked away leaving her standing. Ember thought it over for a minute before remembering Flame wanted to see her and walking away.

" Right it looks alright now. Just as it was before." Said flame while gasping. He had cleaned the house back to its smudge free original state and was still looking for the smallest crack or miss put. Winfil stood at the door getting ready to go.

" So do you have any idea who your going to choose at the ball then." Said Winfil. Flame spun round to look at him but was beginning to turn red.

" Well I was thinking of Ember if im honest." He said shyly. Winfil let out a snigger.

" Y'know that she is head over heals for Spyro and its going to take allot more than him falling or Cynder to knock her off." Flames hung his head in defeat.

" Yeah I know. Just annoying really. Im not angry at Spyro, I mean he does like Cynder and not ember." Flame re-called his memory from last night when the purple dragon was letting everything flow of his mouth. Flame was still partially contiuos of what was happening so he remembered this.

" Well we can only hope that Spyro gets to Cynder before Ember gets to him." Said the red dragon, his voice letting Winfil know he really did want the pink dragoness.

" Might a well get back and freshen up before the ball then." the green dragon snorted and left. Flame himself tried to make himself look better but all he could do is wash himself till the point the he was shining and take a few mint leaves for his breath. He turned to the mirror looking at himself

" Why would she go for me. Im just a normal dragon." He sighed.

Cynder stood examining herself in the long mirror at the far corner of her room. She had put her dark purple and black drape over her back and had put the eye lash blackener on. She reached for the cloth sitting on the bed and started to furiously polish her horns.

" C'mon." She gritted as she moved from one horn to the other, a small white trail being left on the cloth as she pushed harder.

" Looks like you could use some help young Cydner." Came a voice from her door. The black dragoness whipped her head round to see Cyril standing in the door way. He was warring a brown drape over his back and he dawned silver shoulder armour which matched his shiny horns.

" Cyril, its good to see you." Cynder said sceptically. Cyril reading the slight confusion on her face of him being here smiled a little.

" I'm here to take you down to the ball early." he said. Cynder's eyes widened. She had planned on dancing with a dragon, most likely Spyro but not Cyril.

" Y-you want to take me to the ball…to … dance." She said quite embarrassed. Cyril let out a laugh that shook the room.

" No young dragon I am far to old for someone of your age. No I'm here to take you and Spyro down to the hall before everyone else because after all. It is to celebrate your victory." Cyril smiled and led the way to the hall. On the way Cynder seen every dragon wearing a formal clothing and armour. Cyril opened the doors to the hall and Cydner gasped at the transformation. The tables had been pushed to one side and white satin draped over them. All the candles had been bunched together into one massive orb in the middle of the hall. There was a large space in the middle and to the far end of the hall stood a statue of Spyro and Cynder standing over the dark master as he fell.

" Its beautiful." The black dragoness said goggling at the decorations but it was over quick when she spotted him. The purple scales that were reflecting in the gleaming silver armour. Spyro sat watching Cynder approach and had to shake his head as he took in how beautiful she looked.

" Been a while." Cynder giggled as she sat next to him."

" To long." Replied Spyro nudging her and grinning.

" So what's going to happen." Volteer said sitting in front of them. " You both shall be here greeting everybody as they come and take there seats. Terrador shall give his speech and so will Cyril. After that you both will say a few words and then the dance festivities will begin.

" Ok." They both said smiling.

" Right then lets go." Flame said to Winfil and they both entered with the large crowd and Flame sitting next to his grandfather while Winfil with his father. They all took several minutes to be seated and then a further two to become silence. Terrador rose and took position on the pedestal in front of the crowd.

" Thank you for coming here this evening." Terrador bellowed. " We dedicate this evening to two of the most bravest dragons I have ever known. Both of them single handily defeating the dark one and restoring peace to the world even-" Terrador stopped abruptly. Looking out the window the earth dragon could see a blue object moving at speed across the sky. It sped for moments before coming to a complete stop. All the dragons in the hall followed his gaze and found what he was looking at.

" What in the name of our ancestors-" He started but was interrupted by Cyril.

" It hasn't stopped. Look!" Terrador squinted his eyes and it was true. It hadn't stopped but it had only changed course and was heading straight towards them. Some movement came from the crowd as some backed away from the window and others neared to get a better view.

" DUCK." Shouted Cynder and everyone ducked as the blue sphere whizzed in through the window and stopped still in the middle of the hall. Every guardian taking a defensive stance while some others started to look with wide eyes. The blue orb was radiating blue energy and was giving of what seamed like heavy blue smoke due to it falling. Cyril now groaning curious leaned closer. He gasped suddenly and jumped back as a large dragoness's head reared in the orb. From what they could see it was an electric dragoness with completely white horns and underbelly and yellow scales.

" you will pay for your sins against his majesty." She hissed and looked into the eyes of every dragon in turn. " You will be banished into the fires of mt Malefor for eternity." The dragoness stopped when she saw Cynder. A grin breaking across it and she chuckled. Suddenly Cynder felt her body convulse and she stumbled to the floor holding herself up with her front paws while the dragoness in the orb began to laugh.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted Spyro and unleashed a wave of convexity on the orb which vanished as the wave died. The purple dragon whipped round to Cynder who was getting back to her feet.

" Cynder. Cynder are you alright." Spyro Said fear in his eyes.

" Yeah I'm fine. Just felt dizzy." Said Cynder. All eyes were on her and some were looking frightened not for her but by her. " Can we go." She said turning away from the crowd and looking only at Spyro. Reading her expression Spyro new she had to be out of here.

" We will be leaving now Terrador." He said firmly and the green dragon nodded once. Spyro led her out the back door of the hall and away from the prying eyes. As soon as he was out he rounded on her, his expression unreadable.

" get out of my friend or I will find you. And I will kill you." He said coolly. Cynder's hurt face turned to a sneer with a grin.

" Your quick for such a young dragon I'll give you that." Came the same voice from the blue orb. Spyro growled at the possessed Cynder and she chuckled. " Fine. You got me. But know this purple dragon. He who fell so easily is not gone." And with that Cynder's head was flung back and blue smoke ran out of her mouth and out the window. Cynder's body then fell to the ground lump and still.

" Cynder" Said Spyro nudging her snout with his own. When she didn't stir he panicked and put his head against her chest and was relieved when he heard the strong beat of her heart.

" Lets get you to bed then." He said smiling and lifting her onto his shoulders. She was surprisingly light for her size. Spyro walked for five minutes when movement come from his shoulders.

" Mmm." The black dragoness moaned. " Spyro." She started but Spyro had put his tale on her mouth to stop her.

" Rest. You need it." Cynder felt a rush of warmth from the words and obeyed them. Spyro walked for a while longer before entering her bedroom and slowly putting her down a gently as he could. He stood there for a while smiling at the peaceful Cynder while she slept.

" Sleep well." He cooed softly and left.

Cynder stood in a dark forest with no light. She could hear screams coming from behind her and shot of to see what was happening. She didn't go far before seeing a haze of orange light and the screams started to get louder but the number started to decrease. She pushed harder wanting to help but was stopped in her tracks with what she saw. She locked upon her friend Hunters Cheetah village which was ablaze in high rising fire which were licking the surrounding trees. She could see several dead cheetahs lying on the burning ground as she looked. Men, woman and even. She paused looking at the small body's just inside the tents being blacked by the fire. Just then another scream came from her right and she whipped round to a horrific sight. An adult black dragoness was holding a Cheetah who was furiously trying to escape and the dragoness laughed. Cynder now full of rage charged at the dragon but was stopped with a movement of the black dragoness's wing which sent a gust of wind to Cynder sending her flying back and hitting a tree. She watched through half open eyes as the dragoness laughed darkly and used one talon to push the Cheetahs head. The cheetah screamed in agony and it was silenced with a snapping sound. The black dragoness laughed again and threw the lifeless cheetah into the flames which seamed to intensify as it was given fuel.

" That takes care of that then." The dragoness said. Her voice sent chills down Cynder's spine because she recognised it. The dragoness turned and came towards her. The fire reflecting of her red underbelly, shiny white horn and silver ankle bracelets as well as her neck one.

" And that's how you dispose of a threat." The dragoness said with happiness.

" No this isn't real." Cynder yelped and jumped back from the dragoness.

" that's funny because I should know. Because I know everything you know. I feel everything you feel."

" No that's not-"

" I see everything you see and I hear everything you hear." The dragoness hissed. Cynder shook her head violently with tears coming down her face.

" You didn't think I really died did you. I'm sorry but I have to say it is weird after all talking to…Myself." The dragoness said coming to a stop in front of Cynder. Who fell back looking at herself.

" How your me and I'm hear." Said Cynder through tears. The adult Cynder bent down to her eye level.

" You cant kill what's a part of you my dear. And since I am such a large part of you then I think it sounds about right to say I will never die." The adult Cynder scoffed. " Its funny but. Not that long ago I felt something. Like a doorway outside."

" What do you mean." Cynder asked.

" I mean that I think iv found a way out." She said grinning and leaned towards her. " Like this." She hissed and threw a paw at the black dragoness only she didn't feel anything. Sh opened her eyes to see her adult forms arm going straight into her body.

" What." She screamed. And she tried to move but only three of her limbs moved. Cynder snapped her head down to her left arm which was shaking the leading index claw as the adult Cynder laughed.

" Guess that means you're the way out hmmm. I wonder how I'll fit through you." The large dragoness contemplated.

" No you will never get out." Cynder screamed and unleashed a powerful beam of convexity hitting the Adult Cynder in the face. Her arm ripping out of her and Cynder leapt up and ran as fast as she could.

" You cant run from yourself." Came the large dragoness's voice from behind. " Because I'm always with you." The adult Cynder screamed jumping in front of her.

" Gaah." Cynder screamed jolting up bone straight panting heavily. The floor was wet with sweat and she was shaking.

" Its not true." she said, her voice shaking. She heard the voice in her head repeat and she tried to comfort herself in the thought it was just a dream. But the dragoness could only think of one place where she would like to be right now. She rose and jumped out the window letting the cool night air swoop over her and landed on a balcony not far from hers. She entered the purple curtain draped door and gazed at the purple dragon laying there. She sighed and crouched down and nuzzled him.

" Huh Cynder." Spyro said gaining conscious. Seeing the tears in her eyes he lept up putting an arm around her. " Cynder what is it." He said firmly. She sniffed and looked at him.

" Just a bad dream." She said. Spyro relaxed a little and cuddled her.

" Its over whatever it was. Your hear now and iv got you." He said. He let out a sigh

" Spyro." Cynder sniffed looking up from his embrace.

" Can I…can I sleep here tonight." She said turning a little red. Spyro chuckled and pulled her close.

" You can do whatever you desire." He said nuzzling her. They both lay back down, Spyro having cynder inside his arms and Cynder feeling safe. She let her tail start to coil around Spyro's and cooed happily. Spyro shivered a little at how cold she was and moved closer to her draping a wing over her body.

" Your safe." He whispered softly in her ear and she smiled. Cynder drifted off into a deep sleep as did Spyro.


	8. Internal Disillusion

Dark secrets

" Cynder. Cynder time to go." Came the soft voice of Spyro. The black dragoness felt the warm wing lift of and shuddered at the cool air rushing over her.

" Can I just lay here for a little longer with you." She said putting her paws on his and holding him still. Spyro sighed and rolled his eyes

" If I must." He said and put his head back on the pillow and draped a wing back over her. Cynder hadn't dreamt of anything last night. She only closed her eyes and opened them hours later. But she didn't mind that because she was in the arms of the dragon she loved. Spyro lay there looking at the back of Cynder admiring her black scales. There was no other way of saying it but he loved her with all his heart and no one could change that if they tried.

" Spyro we need to get Cydner and go to the training grounds." Came a voice from the hall. Both of the dragons panicked and fell as the tried to get up. The door creaked open and Sparx flew through and stopped when the he saw the scene.

" snuggling without a smile. that's against the law." Sparx said folding his arms. The scared faces of the two dragons from being discovered brightened up to a large smile.

" Well we should be going then." Cynder said getting to her feet and walking to the balcony. Spyro watched her as the wind blew over her body and the rising sun made the her scales shine and he smiled softly.

" Yeah I guess we should be going then." Spyro echoed Cynder's words and rose himself stretching out the kinks in his joints. Sparx hovered over to the balcony and next to Cynder.

" So we have to train with the guardians and they have to speed up the amount they learn in a week with that electric chick in the blue orb was talking the truth." the dragonfly said.

" I'm sure we'll be fine whatever the case." Spyro said coming to them both. He gave Cynder a small nod and they both shot into the sky with Sprax close behind. Spyro felt great at the thought of getting closer to Cynder.

' No longer just friends' He though in his mind with a hopeful grin. Not two minutes later had they glided down to the training grounds and were walking to Terrador who was watching Flame use his fire element.

" Very good Serneus. You've mastered fire quite well for your age." The earth dragon approved. Ember who was sitting next to a tree just of the grounds caught sight of Spyro but then Cydner came into view next to him and she growled a little. Terrador seen both dragons approaching and bobbed his head to them.

" I'm glad you could make it here on such short notice. As you know we must make haste with training the candidates to there full potential. Flame!" He said turning round to the red dragon. " I want you to spar with Spyro and don't be afraid to use your full power." He said firmly. Spyro glanced to Flame who was smiling darkly at him and he took to the air.

" Go forth Spyro and teach him how to fight in the real world." Cyril said as he landed behind him. Spyro chuckled and took to the air with all eyes on him.

" lets do this then." Flame said smirking and launching a fire ball the size of a small house at Spyro. The purple dragon groaned and put his hand out to catch the fire. The blaze hit his hands and he twirled them taking the fire into a ball and then shooting it back at Falme who dodged it by an inch.

" you want to see real fire my friend." Spyro said frowning. Flame stood his ground and was ready. He naturally felt anger towards the purple dragon for him attracting the one he loved so much.

" Do your worst." The red dragon snapped. Spyro winked and fire started to twirl around his legs going to his mouth. He closed his eyes and more fire seamed to twirl around his legs and tail when he opened his mouth and the fire beamed out of it to his half full extent. The stream was easily three times larger than Flames and as it flew out his mouth the stream widened easily becoming the size of the temple building itself. Many dragons from across the other side of the city felt the heat and rose the see the column of fire. Flame flew out the way but his tail had got caught by the fire and Spyro seeing this cut of the stream in a snap.

" Flame are you ok." He said flying towards him. Flame nodded.

" Yeah. that's some power you got there." The fire dragon said.

" You two come down this instant." Terrador bellowed. The two dragons landed next to a frowning earth dragon. " That was meant to be a close combat sparring session. Not a chance to destroy the city. Flame that irresponsible of you to use your full power in a fire blast. And Spyro. I don't know what you were thinking using your massive power against a normal dragon." Spyro hung his head in shame.

" I'm just glad I didn't use my full power then." Spyro muttered but Terrador caught him and his eyes widened.

" You mean to say the stream of fire which could over through the strongest of fire dragons wasn't even your full power." He said. Spyro whished he hadn't said it now.

" No that was …like half my power I used there." Cyril and Flame both rocked back a little.

" Well we should expect that. What with him being a purple dragon and all." Flame Said mock punching Spyro in the shoulder.

" That's true. Right now for Ember and Cynder." The earth gaurdian said turning to them both. " close combat only." He said flatly. Ember nodded and flew up taking position over the field.

" This should be good." Cynder muttered as she flew up to her. The black dragoness noticed Ember was glowering at her. " Is there a problem." She said. Ember twitched a little at her voice.

" You weren't in your room when I came to get you for today. Where were you." She spat. Cydner smiled a little.

" I was with someone." She sniggered. Relisation dawned on Ember and anger flooded through her.

" You didn't."

" I did." Cynder chuckled back.

" I will kill you." Ember bellowed and spat several fire balls at Cydner who dodged them all getting angry. She flung back a gust of wind throwing her away and, she liked it.

' Yes. Do it. You know you want to.' Came a voice. Cynder had fear struck into her heart as her adult voice spoke in her head. ' She is a threat. Dispose of her and be done with it,' The voice spoke. Ember who was charging a fire ball to throw at Cynder smiled before letting it loose.

" I will not turn into you." Cynder said angrily. " And I will never kill." She said.

' Oh in that case then.' Said the voice as she felt chills running down her body. ' I can dispose of this body and allow my real form to become visible.' She laughed darkly. Cydner tried to move out the way of the coming fire ball but she was held in place and couldn't move. Her eyes widened as the ball came closer and closer.

" No. if you kill me you kill yourself." Cynder said hurriedly and scared.

" Why doesn't she move." Spyro said watching down bellow. His heart beginning to race.

' Oh I don't think so, I will just take over as you die.' the adult Cynder scolded.

" NO!" Shrieked Cynder and using all her power braking lose from her counterparts grip and dodging the fire ball which hit the trees behind her carving a hole in them. Cynder felt herself wobble and started to glide to the ground. Ember watched with confusion as she exited the air and walked up to Spyro.

" That's me for today." She said simply and walked out the hall without another word. Both Terrador and Cyril looked at Spyro for information but he didn't have any. Cynder walked through the corridors which were darker than usual. She shook her head as she walked onto her bedroom stairs but she was stopped dead when she heard laughing coming from the top of them.

" W-who's there." She stammered. The laughing stopped and was replaced with her adult voice.

' Come here child and witness what your missing.' She hissed. Cynder hesitantly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom and found nothing. She looked for where the voice came from and she couldn't find anything.

" Where are you." She shouted but got nothing in return. She fell onto her bed and a single tear fell down her cheek. " I am me. And no one can change that." She said to herself.

" Cynder can I come in." Came a voice from the door.

" Yes." Was all she could say. The door opened and standing there was her purple dragon. She smiled as Spyro came and laid next to her.

" You can tell you know. I could help." He whispered. Cynder shook her head at him.

" No its fine. I just need some more rest." She said as a wave of tiredness washed over her. She couldn't fight it due to its strength and she heard Spyro calling her as she slowly faded into sleep. Spyro watched the black dragoness as she slept with some fear in his eyes. He didn't know what was happening to her but he new he had to find out.

Meenwhile Ember was out on a pleasure flight around the city. She was enjoying the air rushing past her and she watched the many dragons below who were rushing around. She was about to turn back when she heard the shouts of a dragon down bellow and she bolted down to the spot. What she saw hit her like a brick. Flame was standing face to face with Winfil and both of them were growling at each other.

" Don't you ever say that again." Winfil spat at Flame who recoiled from the venom in the words.

" You gonna do something about it. Big earth dragon like yourself-"

" Don't push me." Winfil said softly.

" Guy's what's going on." The pink dragones said landing next to them. Disgust in her expression.

" Winfil here was getting upset about how his mother died and all I said was ' hey both my parents are dead so brighten up' and he lunged for me throwing me into the nearest building." Flame finished showing a large gash down his right side. Winfil didn't move but kept his eyes locked on the fire dragon.

' do it young dragon' Came a voice in Winfil's head. ' this dragon insulted your beloved mother who is dead and he deserves to pay the consiquences.' the voice said. Winfil's scales flashed a black colour and his eyes flickered red and her started to walk towards Flame.

" You are meant to be my friend. But you insult me."

" I didn't insult you. I just said become more happy." Flame replied getting angry again. Winfil groweled and took another step forward.

' let the darkness take your power to new levels. Allow me in' the voice growled and Winfil felt a shooting pain in his head and fell screaming.

" Winfil!" Ember and Flame both gasped and reached out to help him.

" Somethings inside me. Gaah its trying to take over." He screamed as a surge of pain flew through him.

" fight it." Flame urged. " Don't give in." He said. Winfil carried on fighting for a minute more before the pain subsided.

' your making a mistake young dragon' the voice called again.

" The only mistake I done was listen to you to start off with." Winfil shouted and slammed a paw into the ground sending several rocks everywhere. The pain disappeared and he fell to the ground panting and shaking.

" it was him. It was him. It was him." He repeated in shock.

" Who was it. Who is him." Ember pressed as she leaned closer. Winfil was cut of when he fainted.

" Quick we must get him to the medicals." Said Flame while hoisting Winfil onto his shoulders. Ember helped as they both took flight up to the hospital wings.

" Deer god what on earth." Said a mole as Flame dropped Winfil down onto the nearest free bed.

" Someone tried to posses him." Ember said to the mole as he brought his tools to the bedside. His face grew grim.

" This wasn't just any type of possession. He has suffered from what I call, internal disillusion." He said serenely.

" What's that." Flame asked.

" It is not the mere taking over a persons body like a normal possession. No this is when the person them self is beginning to change there core beliefs and feelings into negative. In other words this dragon was the target of an evil spirit trying to turn him evil perminatly." He said. Flame and ember both jumped a little. Flame more so than Ember.

" Who could do such a thing." Ember said.

" There has been only one person to have been known to use this power." The mole said his voice shaking. " The dark one himself. He used it to create one of his most loyal servants. One of his best fighters and one that struck fear into everyones heart. The dark ones mistress." the mole finished.

" Cydner." Flame said sceptically. " She is here right now and she's not evil. Far from it to be precise." The mole shook his head.

" once the host has been turned evil, that persona never dies. The host can be turned back to there original state but there evil side will always's be there deep down and there is always a chance that, that evil can come back." The mole said shaking his head and beginning to work on Winfil.

" I need to go warn Spyro." Ember yelped and ran out taking flight immediately.

Spyro was still laying beside Cynder as she slept. He heard the distant sounds of rapid flapping and looked out the window to see the Ember flying into his room He got up quietly and flew over.

" To what do I own the pleasure." He said scaring Ember in the procces.

" Oh Spyro I have to tell you something." She said walking close to him. " Cynder is still evil deep down." She said and Spyro's eyes widened.

" How dare you say that." He snorted.

" No its true. Winfil was attacked and he was made to turn to darkness but he fought it of by an inch-"

" Wait hold on. Winfil was attacked. By who." Embers face fell when she remembered the mole telling her who it could be.

" There has only been one person known to use that and-" Spyro put a paw on her mouth.

" I know what your going to say and he is dead. The curse wore of Cynder when he did so, so that makes any accusations of her being under the control of darkness false." He said firmly. " Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep please." He said and beckoned the door to her. Ember pouted a little as she left but really she was mad Spyro still thought she was good.

" I'll show him. He needs to know the truth." She said to herself and ran down the stairs.


	9. Plan

Plan

Ember didn't show up to breakfast the next day. The dragons hadn't seen her at all that morning. Spyro sat next to Flame and Cynder as they ate there helping of wheat and apples.

" mm do you think Ember is alright." Flame said through a mouthfull of wheat. Spyro shook his head and looked at his bowl.

" I haven't seen her since last night." He said dully. Cynder who was listening in turned to them.

" What's happened to Ember guy's" She said. A little concern in her voice. Both Spyro and Flame winced a little at there first thoughts. Spyro new Cynder could take a lot but if it had to do with her past she was very weak hearted and he himself didn't have the heart to put her down.

" its nothing serious. She's just trying to get attention I think." Said Spyro shaking his head. Flame relaxed a little at that point as well. Both of them hiding the truth from Cynder to save her the pain.

" I think I'll be on my way then." Flame said while he rose. He walked out giving a slight nod to the moles on the way. Cynder watched him leave then turned to Spyro.

" You alright." She said comfortingly. She had noticed Spyro deep in thought and that he was frowning.

" Yeah. Just letting my mind wonder." He said and smiled at the dragoness.

" Should we leave as well." Cynder said. " Practise or something." The black dragoness rose from her seat and padded over to Spyro who was pushing his plate to the side.

" Fine lets go." He sighed. " By the way have you seen Sparx." At this Cydner shook her head and Spyro rolled his eyes. " Wonder what he's up two now."

Ember walked slowly down the dark street in the south side of Warfang. She had a sneer on her face and was growling slightly at the moles around her who looked intrigued by her presence. She came to a large square with houses lining every side with small gaps in-between. She lumbered into the middle and sat on her haunches waiting.

" They better be here." She scolded. She sat there for five minutes before movement caught her eye. She whipped round to see a dragon walking towards her.

" Ornis." She sighed in relief. She was staring at a large white dragon with a red underbelly. His eyes burned a deep orange and her had blue spikes running down his back until his feathered tail. His wings were feathered as well but this was because Ornis was a wind dragon. Not extremely rare but then again not often

" I gather you heard of me from Flame then." Said Ornis in a deep tone. His feathers catching the wind as it gusted through the square.

" Yes. I called you here for something that could endanger us all." She said sincerely.

" I trust that you have called for Star and Earn as well." The white dragon asked.

" Yes I have but they aren't here just now. They did say they would come though. But that can wait, I need to tell you why you are here." The pink dragoness had her voice as quiet as a whisper. Ornis leaned closer as Ember looked about to make sure no one was listening.

" Cynder." Was all she said. Ornis's eyes widened at her name. Cynder was the one who destroyed his village when he was just a hatchling killing his father in the process.

" The dark Mistress. Yes I am familiar with her." He snarled. Ember grinned at his reaction.

" Well she's here. In Warfang-"

" What!" gasped Ornis but Ember put up a paw.

" Let me finish. Apparently Spyro saved her from the darkness and she turned to her young self which just happens to be the same age as him and he brings her here. And what's more, Iv learned from one of the medicals that the way she was turned evil. You cant be turned back to good after-"

" Wait so what your saying is that she is only pretending to be good and really she's still just as evil as she was." Ornis summed up her last words up. Ember shook her head slightly.

" There's more. She thinks she is good as well but I know that her dark side can come at any moment. What we need to do is extinguish that threat to the city." She said fury in her voice. Ornis nodded at her.

" but what if she really is good." the white dragon retorted. Ember growled a little turning to him.

" She is not good." She snorted but reading Ornis's sceptical look she walked up to his face frowning. " Do you want to be known as the dragon the let the city fall to the might of cynder. Do you want to turn down this opportunity to save the city from darkness. Or maybe you're to much of a coward-" She was broken of by Ornis's roar and turned to see a funnel of air rising from him as gusts and gales flew about him.

" Don't you ever call me a coward. I have lost more than my share to that evil moronic witch we call a dragon." He shouted. His angry face turned to a grin then. " I'm in." He said and Ember beamed at him.

" So we should." The pink dragoness started but was cut of by a small pad on the ground followed by the sounds of wings. Both dragons turned to see a large yellow dragoness with a black under belly and horns walking towards them.

" Ah star. Glad you could be here." Said Ember trotting up to the dragon.

" It seams it was for the best knowing what's in the city. That is if its true." Star said and turned to Ornis who nodded with a grim face. Star's face fell and she hung her head.

" Then we have no choice. We have to stop her before she becomes a threat."

" Yes that's true." Ornis agreed.

" We also have the element of surprise on our side." Came a voice. All the dragons turned to see a large green dragon with a white underbelly and large curling white horns come to a stop in the circle.

" Earn. Thank the ancients, your all here." Ember said with a grin as she eyed all three of them.

" So what's the plan of action." The earth dragon said with some enthusiasm in his voice. He did his best to hide his excitement but his eyes gave him away.

" Well I know where her bedroom is but its to close to prying eyes. I do know that she will do anything for Spyro-"

" The purple dragon." Star said with fear. " You didn't say he would be involved."

" He wont be." She snorted. " I'll deal with him while you three take down Cynder right." all the dragons nodded. " Now back to the plan. What's going to happen is I'm going to tell her that Spyro wants to see her in the forest just outside the walls. I'll make it sound genuine as well so don't worry. I tell her exactly were to go and you three will be there ready for her. I meanwhile will distract Spyro by telling him Winfil needs his help with something in the north part of the city. I wont be specific in where so that he will fly about for some time looking for him. I will join you after that and we will deal the final blow to Cynder and rid the world of the evil she is."

" Hear, hear." Shouted Earn who was wagging his tail with anticipation.

" When will this happen to be exact." Star asked

" tomorrow at the beginning of evening. The light will start to go by then." replied smiling.

" Well then we should-" Ornis started but was stopped by some rustling in the bushes next to them. All the dragons noticed a yellow light coming from behind it. Ember had an idea who it could be and growled slightly.

" Show yourself Sparx!" She hissed. Sparx, who was shaking slightly rose from the bushes to see the dragons baring there teeth.

" Hey guys I don't want any trouble but….oh would ya look at the time I best be of." He said then yelled as he flew away.

" Get him." Ember ordered, her eyes turning to slits as they locked onto the dragonfly. All the dragons shot into the air after Sparx.

" No I said no trouble." Sparx said threw deep breething. He didn't notice Ornis silently above the clouds getting ready to dive bomb him. Star was charging up several lightning blasts and Earn blew three earth bullets at him. Sparx narrowly dodged to of them but was his by one and was flung through the air.

" NOW!" Shouted Ember and Ornis burst from the clouds in a roar of wind and fog, grabbing Sparx with his talons. " Down to the archway." Star shouted and she led them to a large bridge the climbed high over a trench just outside the city. They flew under it and to one side were a tunnel led into the earth. Sparx was now nearly passing out when he noticed the cage he was being pushed into and suddenly tried to run.

" Oh your not going anywhere." Ornis chuckled and tightened his grip before flinging him into the cage.

" At least this way you cant ruin the plan." Earn said and turned to jump out the tunnel.

" You cant do this." Sparx yelled at them horror in his face.

" Oh Sparx. We're doing this for the city and to keep it safe. Is that so bad." Ember said softly to the dragonfly.

" No Ember. I know your doing this to get rid of the competition and let me tell you. It wont change anything." Sparx said darkly.

" Listen. I know that Spyro loves her and iv gotten over that. And if there's one thing I don't want to lose more than him it's the city. And Cynder still having her dark self inside her is the largest threat since the dark one himself lived-"

" But she's not evil. Fair enough she has done all those things but she was under the control of Malefor. She couldn't help it and she beats herself up till the point of tears over it." Ember growled and slammed the cage silencing the dragonfly.

" I really didn't want to do this Sparx but you would tell Spyro and then he would intervene and I cant have that. I'm sorry but it's the way it has to be." Ember sighed and flew out followed by Ornis then Star.

" Sorry squirt." Earn said before he jumped out after them.

The sun crept slowly down to the horizon as the day came to a close. Dragons where coming back into the city's boundaries and

Flame jumped and smacked the ball back over the net and towards Spyro who whirled around and scent the ball whizzing back using his ice breath. Flame smacked it and the ball shattered into peaces plinking as all the bits hit the ground.

" Hey, no fair." Flame snorted. Spyro fell laughing and Winfil took the place of Flame who walked of and sat next to Cynder.

" He's a cheat. He knew that the ball would shatter and give him the win." He huffed. Cynder chuckled a little.

" The aim of the game is to use any means necessary to make the ball hit the other players side. Whether it be in peaces or together."

" Yeah but Spyro's got all the elements at his disposal. Iv only got fire so he still cheated using more than I can." Flame retorted.

" Well lets see how this one goes." Cynder suggested and pointed a talon to the pitch. Spyro was locked onto Winfil who had produced a large rock ball and was bouncing it on his hand. Suddenly at lightening speed Winfil threw it at the ground where Spyro stood but Spyro slammed his paw into the ground sending a column up and hitting the ball back to Winfil's side. Winfil smirked and used his boulder on the end of his tail to swing it back to Spyro threw a paw and punch it back. Winfil jumped into the air and held a fake ball an threw it to Spyro. Thinking it was the real ball jumped for it but the rock burst as he touched it.

" Gotcha." Winfil sniggered as Spyro saw the ball hit his side sending sand everywhere.

" Yes. Go on Winfil." Flame shouted at the earth dragon who bowed smugly trying to rub it in.

" humph. I could have done that if I had though about…." Spyro trailed of to himself.

" Right I'm next then." Cynder said standing up and taking Spyro's place. The purple dragon smiling at her as he passed.

" I'm just going to go to my room. Got to do some stuff." Spyro said and took flight aiming for his room.

Cynder had fun playing with Winfil but gave up and started to go to her bedroom. She however didn't fly but walked through the halls until getting to her stairs.

" Bed sounds nice." She said to herself as she climbed. She only just got in her room when loud knocking came from it.

" What is it what is it." Cynder shouted as she opened the door to see Ember standing shaking. " Ember. What's wrong." She said placing an arm on her shoulder.

" Its Spyro. He needs your help with something." Ember replied. Cynder hearing Spyro's name was starring hard at the pink dragoness.

" What's wrong."

" He needs your help. He's in the forest just outside. Come on." Ember ran past her to the balcony and shot of followed closely followed by Cynder both of them flying fast and hard. Cynder had real fear in her eyes for the purple dragon. She didn't know what she would do If anything happened to him. Where it be fatal or not. Unknowing to Cynder, Ember had a grin on her face. They flew for five minutes when Cynder noticed they were heading for the forest. Ember pushed forward a little before landing just outside the walls.

" Where is he." Cynder said coming up to Ember. Her voice as little shaky

" He's just through there, c'mon." She said and bounded through the hedges. Cynder ran straight after her and burst into a clearing that had no purple dragon in it.

" Ember. W-where is he." Cynder stammered watching the pink dragoness. Ember turned slowly with a smile on her face.

" You think you had us fooled didn't you." She hissed. " Well you were wrong-"

" Wait hold on. What are you talking about." Cynder retorted.

" Oh we know your still evil." Ember spat. Cynder rocked back a phew steps and her eyes grew wide. Seeing what Ember was doing she pouted and gazed in her eyes.

" Ember. I-"

" We will stop you and rid the city of you." Ember yelled at her. Cynder heard rustling and looked around her to see three dragons advance through the shrubs and straight for her.

" I warn you, get any closer and I will-"

" You'll what. Use your wind abilities. Scare us. Well I think not." Ember chuckled. Suddenly Cynder was struck to the head by a ball of rock that sent her into the trunk of the nearest tree. She began to fall but was then pinned to the tree by the sheer force of the wind coming from Ornis. She looked through thin eyes to see Star with her arms charged with electricity. Star then released a bolt of lightening witch narrowly missed Cynder's head as she dodged at. Ornis released his pin and Cynder instantly sank into the shadows.

" Your not going far Cynder." Yelled Ember as she charged a ball of fire and Star shot her electricity into it causing it to shine like the sun vapourizing all the shadows and Cynder being thrown out of one just to the left of Earn. The green earth dragon grinned darkly and struck the ground with his paws sending a cylinder of earth up from under Cynder knocking the air from her and she hit the ground hard as she fell.

' Let me out. I can win. I can save you' came the voice of Cynder's adult form.

" No." She whispered out of breath then was struck by a bolt of lightening singeing her whole left side and throwing her into a wall of rock. Ember put up and a hand and the three stopped their onslaught.

" I just want you to know before you die that you will be forgotten and never remembered. I'll make sure of that." Ember growled and clawed her across the face tearing three gashes down her. She then slammed her other paw into her neck and let her talons pierce her underbelly as she dragged them down.

' You are not fighting back. You can easily win against the pink one and run saving yourself from the other dragons.' Came her adult voice again. ' fight or I will show how correct they are and take over.' The adult Cynder threatened. Cynder chuckled and roared releasing a large stream of fire that hit Ember sending her flying. She bounced across the ground and jumped up having a small burn mark on her face.

" Kill her." She screamed and all the dragons flew at her. Star shocking her with a bolt of electricity while Earn lifted an enormous rectangle of rock and slamming it into the ground next to Cynder nearly crushing her as she rolled out the way. The clouds above her started to spiral and Star and Ornis rose together and Star flung her paws up charging the clouds with her strongest red electricity. Ornis glowed a dull white colour as the clouds started to come down in the form of spikes with the electricity flowing around them. Ember then shot up and shot fire into the spikes which glowed red from both electricity and fire.

" TAKE THIS!" Shouted Ornis who flung one of the spikes of clouds to her. Cynder using the last ounce of strength dodged the first one which dug straight into the ground and electrocuting the ground all around. The grass around the impact point burst into flames from the fire. Cynder fell back onto the ground and rock shot up around her forming into a serpent which flung itself around her and held her in place.

" NOW!" Ordered Earn who was controlling the snake. Ornis smiled and flung the other spike towards her and this time it headed straight for her.

' no, no, NO' her adult form roared and took over her for a fraction of a second not growing in size but her eyes turned red. The power rushed through her and she lost control of her body as the adult Cynder moved her young body against the snake shattering it with her adult body's strength. Earn eyes widened as she flung the snake at him and tried to dodge Ornis's attack but was to late. The adult Cynder retreated back into Cynder's subconscious as the spike went through her left wing electrocuting her body and burning through her wing membrane and the wind with so much force breaking all the bones inside.

" Yes. Direct hit.." Ornis yelled and the other three cheered. Earn threw four peaces of rock on each of her paws holding her down. There was no way she could break out of these after using so much power to get out of the snake. Cynder screamed in pain as tears ran freely from her eyes.

" I'm going to make this as painful as I possibly can but I might as well let one of my friends have there revenge first. Huh Ornis." Cynder turned her weak head to see Ornis walking towards them with rage in his eyes. Ember moved away and Ornis stopped in front of her.

" Ornis I-" Cynder whimpered but was cut of by Ornis's roar.

" Don't you ever talk to me." He shouted and powered a ball of air and threw it at her hitting her stomach and knocking the air out of her. " That's for my village." He bent down and jumped into the air and the wind around him started to whistle as it grew faster and expanded. " And this!" Ornis shouted and flung his arm at Cynder and a large Cylinder of air with a spiked tip raced towards her. " Is for my father!" He yelled with some tears in his eyes. The air hit her in the chest with such force that the Spiked tip broke the flesh and she started to bleed.

' you're weak. You're so weak. I can see why you didn't have the knowledge and strength to stay with the dark one. I'm glad your going to die, it will let me out you will be no more. Ha, the weak Cynder dead.' Cynder's adult form cursed. Cynder chuckled at these words. She remembered her struggles with Spyro when she was evil and wanted to kill him from the last moment before the world was going to explode when she told him she loved him. She laughed at her adult forms words because they were true. She hadn't been strong enough to tell Spyro she loved him and to stand up to the dragons slowly killing her. She hadn't been strong enough to stop the dark master from taking control over her. She wasn't strong enough to save Ignitus and letting Spyro's only fatherly figure die. Tears rushed out of her eyes as Star moved to in front of her. The yellow dragons body buzzing with electricity. She licked her lips and smiled at the blooded and bruised dragon as she slowly died.

" SPYRO, SPYRO" Sparx shouted as he found him in the court yard.

" Wow, wow what's wrong buddy." Sparx grabbed his face and looked at him.

" Its Cynder. She's in trouble. Ember and three other dragons are going to kill her." Sparx yelled. Spyro felt shock hit him followed by rage and his blood boiled.

" Where is she." He said low and deadly.

" Follow me." Sparx said and they both shot like jets through the air.

Cynder's breathing started to slow as Star unleashed bolt upon bolt into the black dragoness's body making her convulse with electricity. She sniggered and moved out the way and Earn walked to her.

" Thankfully. I have the honour to give the final blow to rid the world of you Cynder." He said coolly. He rose onto his hind legs and slammed his rear legs into the ground and a large building sized square of rock bounced of the ground behind him and came to a halt above his hands. He broke a sweat holding earth this size.

" I hope you rot in hell." Earn spat and flung his hands. Cynder closed her eyes as the house sized bolder came towards her.

**Sorry to leave cliff hangers. just no way about it.**


	10. Oryps

Cynder heard the rock flying towards her and sighed. Suddenly there was bang and Cynder snapped open her eyes to see nothing but dust and rubble. The rock was gone. She heard low growls coming from the middle.

" Who's there." She heard Ember hiss. " Ornis." She asked. The dust was then gusted away by Ornis and what she saw made her skip a beat. Spyro stood there growling one low growl at the three of them. He took a step forward and rose a foot because he had hit the ground with so much force he had made all four of his paws sink in.

" The purple dragon."

" We shouldn't have come." Came whispers from Star and Earn.

" You protect the evil you ones fought." Ember spat. Spyro turned his whole body to her and was giving her a stair as if he was gazing into her soul.

" Why!" He said. His scales flashing black and back to purple as rage coursed through his body. Spyro turned his head slightly to see Cynder on the ground nearly dead. In that moment something snapped in the purple dragon. His scales turned dark black and his eyes lit to a bright completely white. His body oozed with dark energy as did his eyes.

" You will die." Spyro growled in his dark form.

" run guys." Yelled Star as she turned to run. Spyro roared and slammed his front feat into the ground causing four massive slabs of rock to shoot up at each exit point locking the dragons in.

" Your not going anywhere." Spyro said. All the dragons with fear in there eyes looked at the dark dragon.

" If we can't go we'll have to fight-" Ornis started.

" We can't fight the purple dragon. Think of how much power he has compared to us." Earn sighed.

" GO!" Shouted Star which surprised the other two. She ran at Spyro and let five bolts of lightening shoot out of her mouth and paws. Spyro merely waved his paw and the bolts shot in different directions. Star then jumped into the air and took the electrical charge remaining in the clouds and started to form a ball of red electricity. Her eyes watered as she struggled to use all of her power. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and opened them to see Dark Spyro laughing.

" Why you." She yelled. And threw the ball. The electricity headed straight for Spyro who stood there watching it with a grin. The dark dragon then flung his paws out and punched the ball back up to Star who had dodge it but it caught her tail and electrocuted her body. She stood her ground though as her body let of steam she watched Spyro charge up black electricity into his arms. She smiled and looked to her friends like it was the last time she would. Dark Spyro pushed his paws forward and ten bolts of black electricity shot from them straight for Star. The dragoness closed her eyes knowing she would die eventually if she dodged them but suddenly she was covered in shade. Her eyes snapped open to see a large peace of earth floating in front of her.

" If you hurt one of us you hurt all of us." Shouted Earn as her use his defensive block and threw it at Spyro. The smile was not on his face anymore. He roared and punched the rock which broke into several chunks and then he jumped into the air and let out a stream of fire headed to Earn. Ornis grabbed him out the way and Spyro seeing this. Shot a beam of convexity which hit Ornis in the wing sending the wind and Earth dragon to the ground. Spyro turned to Ember and flung his arms twice sending to block of earth easily double the size of Earn's largest flying to her. He opened his mouth and shot his ice breath at her which hooked her to the ground. Dark Spyro chuckled as he seen the look on Ember's face when she seen the blocks headed straight to her. They got within ten meters of her when Ornis and Earn jumped in the path of the block. Ornis pushing his hardest with his wind and Earn lifting several walls from the earth which the block smashed through.

" STAR!" Ornis shouted as he started to lose the battle and moved his head towards Ember who was trying to burn the ice. " HELP HER!" He then turned his full attention back to the block. Spyro wasn't even pushing them, he was just watching the dragons struggle to stop their momentum. The dark dragon sighed and grinned, then he disappeared in a small puff of dark energy. Earn and Ornis stopped the rocks and they fell sinking in to the ground.

" Where is her." Star said Looking for Spyro.

" I cant-" Earn started but was stopped.

WHAM. Earn was smacked in the head and his right side was clawed down to the neck. Earn jumped back and swung round to see nothing. Just a little black smoke.

" What the."

WHAM. Earn was hit again from the left side and was flung over the grass knocked out. Ornis turned with Ember to see Spyro watching the both of them. His claws were dripping with Earn's blood. Spyro grinned and jumped then disappeared in another small puff of dark magic. Ornis and Ember both looked everywhere but didn't find them. Just when they were about to give up they were both hit on the side facing each other. Cynder watched as Spyro re-appeared in-between them and kicked Ornis with his front paws and Ember with his back before disappearing again. Star was horrified when she saw both her friends getting hurt but that thought was cut of when Spyro appeared in front of her.

" No. No I didn't mean to." Star whimpered, tears running down her.

" To late." Growled the dark dragon and he punched the lightening dragon in the stomach with his which had electricity buzzing around it. Star was sent flying to the ground and Spyro, to finish of the job leant back charging up a a mixture of black and normal fire which swirled around his black body and in his mouth.

" No Spyro." Shouted Terrador as he landed followed by Volteer and Cyril in front of Cynder. Spyro seeing the new comers, Dark Spyro tensed his muscles and pushed all of his power into the last fire ball to kill everyone. The ball expanded and convexity started to whirl around it turning it a purple colour.

" That's enough power to destroy the world." Cyril gasped as the ball grew to the size of Warfang. " Cynder. You have to stop him." Cyril said desperately. Cynder moaned as Cyril placed red crystals next to her wings and underbelly. The forest went dark as Spyro started to suck energy from the atmosphere causing black clouds to for all around. Cynder's Wounds didn't heal properly but enough for her to fly.

" Get back. Be ready to evacuate Warfang. I don't know if I can stop him." Cynder said to the guardians before launching herself up to the dark dragon. Cynder stopped in front of Spyro and gazed at him.

" Spyro. Spyro stop this." She pleaded. The dark dragon hovered there while the ball reached its full power and Spyro stopped giving it energy but put his paws up to keep it there.

" You don't have to do this. You will kill the entire planet if you let that go….Spyro answer me."

" My name is not SPYRO!" the dark dragon roared. " my name is Oryps and it will be the last name you hear." He roared. Cynder flew closer to him until they were snout to snout.

" You wont hurt me. And therefore you wont let that go." She said. Oryps sneered at her and flexed his hand and the ball moved a little. Cynder now lowering her voice new what she had to do.

" Spyro. If this is the only chance to do this then so be it." She said and put an arm around Oryps. " I love you." She whispered and they're lips connected. Oryps's hands fell and the ball of energy dissipated as the dragons black scales turned back to there royal purple. The sun started to break through the clouds and it shone of the land. The two dragons kissed patiently for a moment before Spyro pulled her face away.

" And I have always loved you." He said and kissed her again. Terrador and the other guardians picked up Earn, Stat and Ornis who were knocked out and helped Ember who had several ribs and her pelvis broken.

" What happened." Shouted Flame and Winfil as they came. Shock crossed there faces as they saw the dragons being carried out and their injuries. Both there eyes then snapped to Cynder and Spyro as the glided to the ground. Spyro hung his head in shame as he locked at the damage he had caused in his dark form.

" I did this." He breathed.

" No. Oryps did this." Cynder retorted. Spyro nodded not bothering to ask who this person was.

" Guy's, Guy's what happened." Flame said coming to them. Cynder went over what happened to her and then the event that happened when Spyro arrived.

" And all hell broke lose" Winfil finished Cynder's story. They all looked at Spyro who was shaking and had tears coming down his face.

" I'm sorry I. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He cried. Cynder flung her arms around him and made him look at her.

" You listen to me…" She winced a little at her cuts. " You have done nothing wrong. You were only trying to protect me. You couldn't control yourself in you dark form." She said. Spyro nodded. " And by the way. I love you." Cynder said giggling. A smile tugged the corners of Spyro's lips.

" I love you to." He said and cuddled her. Winfil put an arm around his purple friend and pulled him and Cydner along with Spyro back to the city.

" Hmm. He has more power than we thought. We will have to adjust our plan Trin." A large electric dragoness said. " They are obviously the same ones I saw in the hall but they have a lot of strength. My master will like to here about the purple dragons dark form." The dragoness said then bounded into the tree's with a wyvern following close behind.

**Might have peaked to soon ¬_¬. but keep reading there's still allot more to come.**


	11. Learning

**Getting close to half way i think. we'll see how it progresses :)**

Learning

Cynder and Spyro both walked into the guardians chamber after leaving Flame and Winfil to go to there room. There was a look of great concern on both dragons faces as they walked in to find three of the guardians watching them intently. Both dragons sat on pedestals facing the large dragons.

" What was that out there." Terrador said furiously and the other guardians take a step back at his ferocity. Spyro hung his head with pain in his face.

" I'm sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have lost control like that-"

" No you shouldn't have. Do you know you nearly killed three dragons this evening. So you know the consequences for this." The green earth guardian spat. Spyro nodded and Cynder shook her head with surprise.

" He was only doing it to stop Ember and the others from killing me." All three of the guardians eyes grew wide.

" Kill you." Cyril asked and beckoned her to continue.

" Well they thought that I was really still evil." She chuckled a little at this. " I didn't fight back when they proceeded to attack me. They beat me until I was on my last line until Spyro came and interfered. If he hadn't done that then I wouldn't be here." She finished with flat stare to the three. The guardians all murmured to each other before Cyril stepped down and walked over to them.

" We believe you and don't hold it against you. But Spyro's dark form is to strong and we're just lucky you could get him out of it. " He glanced back to the others who nodded once. " We think it would be best if Spyro learns to control his dark form. Maybe even be able to use it-"

" Wow, wow. I couldn't control it there so why let him come out again." Spyro cut in.

" Ah yes you refer to your other side as him. Well his name is Oryps." Cyril said. " And yes, to control this other form we need him to come out again." The ice dragon finished. Spyro stared at Cyril dumbfounded it what he heard and then to the other guardians who looked down. Spyro looked to Cynder then back to Cyril.

" What if we can't control him. He would destroy everything-"

" That is why this should be down in the training grounds with Cynder close by. It seams she is the cure to turn you back I think. Seeing as you both are linked somehow it would prove logical for this to occur." Cyril had his knowledge cap on. Spyro gave a mild humph then turned and smiled at Cynder who returned a small giggle. Terrador seeing this turned to Volteer and whispered with a grin.

" Just like old times huh. Better not keep them apart." The green dragon sniggered. Volteer kept watching Cyril who was pacing between the two dragons.

" Master Cyril. The four young dragons you requested to be healed are in the hospital wing awake and ready for your questioning." A small medical mole said at the large doors. Cyril nodded and turned back to Terrador and Volteer.

" Perhaps we should be of then."

" Yes. We need to learn more on what occurred." Volteer agreed.

" Then its agreed. The three of us will go to the hospital wing and you two." He said looking at Spyro and Cynder. " You both had better get some sleep. Its late and I'm sure Cyril will want you both in top form for the beginning of your training tomorrow."

" Sure thing then." Spyro nodded and turned for the door. Cynder came up alongside them and they left with Spyro putting a wing over the dragoness and smiling softly.

" Ah, young love." Cyril chuckled.

Spyro and Cynder both walked to their rooms. Sparx wasn't in Warfang anymore. He had been ordered by Terrador to retrieve some of Spyro's close belongings in there home of the swamp. Spyro laid down on his bed with a smile on his face. First of all he new that he and Cynder finally new they loved each other and secondly he had kissed her. He let his mind take him back to that moment. He remembered her scent and the taste of her and shivered. The thought occurred to him that he hadn't drank anything so technically Cynder was still on his lips. He chuckled lightly and put a paw up to them.

" If only." He said to himself.

" If only what." Came a voice from the balcony. He spun round to see Cynder standing there. She had her body half turned in a very alluring fashion.

" Uh, N-nothing." Spyro stammered. Cynder giggled a little and walked slowly over to him, her scent filling his nose and making him wobble. Cynder gazed at the purple dragon and had very strong urges but was trying her hardest to suppress them. Cynder walked past Spyro letting her tail skiff his snout. Spyro shook his head with wide eyes but quickly composed himself and looked at Cynder who was looking at his shelf.

" Listen. I know why you're here." the purple dragon said. " You're here because you don't want to have bad dreams aren't you." Cynder turned and put her head on Spyro's shoulder.

" Oh well. You caught me." She said in mock defeat. Spyro pulled away from her and laid down on his bed. Cynder watched as he took one of his two pillows and put it to the side of his one for her. I little warmth was building up inside her and she was finding it increasingly difficult to control herself.

" What's mine is yours then." He said with a smile. Cynder blushed as she slowly pranced up to the purple dragon and laid down next to him. She felt him behind her and pushed a little closer snuggling with the purple dragon. Spyro felt his heart flutter as he was this close to the dragoness. Cynder took both Spyro's arms and put them around herself and Spyro draped one of his wings over her. Cynder, now feeling more confident, let her tail coil round Spyro's and she shuffled closer until there bodies were touching. The black dragoness felt the heat from Spyros body and moved her head and placed on his chest. Spyro lent down and softly kissed her on the cheek and put his head down to fall asleep.

Once Cynder was sure the purple dragon was asleep she nudged again closer. There bodies were already touching so her moving again made them touch everywhere. Cynder felt the muscle in Spyro's arms as they were around her cuddling the dragoness. She felt herself wanting to do other stuff but she bit her tongue. She was to young to try any of that stuff and she wondered if Spyro would go along. She settled with how far she had gotten and felt good to be in the arms of Spyro. She cooed happily and put her head down.

Spyro woke up in a room he was not familiar with. He still had sleep in his eyes so he couldn't see very well.

" Hello." He said but no answer. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and finally getting a good look at the room. He could see there was books lining the wall and there was a large pedestal with a the liquid he could use to gaze into the future or past. What the made him realise where he was, was when he spotted the large hour glass in the room. He was in the chroniclers chamber

" Chronicler. Are, are you there." Asked Spyro timidly. He suddenly caught sight of the blue dragon behind the hour glass and he started for him. Chronicler I need-" But he was stopped in his tracks when he realised who he was speaking to. His eyes growing wide.

" Ig…ig….ig." He couldn't finish.

" Its good to see you Spyro." Ignitus smiled at the purple dragon.

" Ignitus!" Spyro laughed in both shock and happiness for the fire guardian was alive. " How are you here. Where's the chronicler-" Ignitus held up a hand to stop Spyro.

" There will be time for questions another time. But for now we have to focus on you and Oryps." As soon as Ignitus said the name, Spyro began to growl.

" I wish he wasn't a part of me." He spat. Ignitus closed his eyes deep in thought.

" Spyro you must understand. Oryps isn't a split personality or anything like another you. Oryps is the result of you not being able to control your powers. For example when you do learn to control this power you will be able to jump in and out of the form and Oryps will be nowhere." the blue dragon said.

" So your saying that if I learn to control the power. I could use it whenever I want without interruption from Oryps."

" Exactly." Ignitus agreed.

" But just one thing. I don't know how to get into the form let alone start to control it." Spyro said a little put out. Ignitus nodded and leant down. He mumbled something that Spyro didn't catch. Suddenly he was back in his room with Cynder screaming from her room. He sprang up and shot over to her room to meet a horrifying scene. Standing there in his loves room with his claws through her was the one he feared most. The one he felt anger for and couldn't control this anger.

" I think this might be enough punishment for you." the dragon said.

" MALEFOR!" Spyro screamed and his scales turned black and his world faded as Oryps took over him. " I will kill you." Came the warped voice of dark Spyro. He charged at the dragon and jumped into him clawing at his thought but he went straight through him and landed back in the chroniclers room. Oryps looked about not knowing where he was then Ignitus walked out. The feeling of gratefulness for Ignitus being alive flushed through the dragons body as his scales turned back to purple and Spyro took control again.

" Why cant I control it. No matter what I try he takes over." Spyro said in defeat.

" That is why you must link yourself to your normal form by using something you love dearly." Ignitus said and a book floated over to him and opened to show a picture of a dragoness.

" Cynder." He said blushing a little.

" She is the one I can detect that your heart will always do anything for. If you can learn to harness that will to do anything for her and retain that while you change. You will stay in full control, and once you do it for the first time. You wont have to do it again because it will kill the manifestation we call Oryps."

" So Oryps isn't a real dragon then Ignitus."

" No. He is the physical being of your powers. You haven't learnt to control them yet so they grew a consciousness of there own." Ignitus finished and sat on his haunches watching Spyro's reaction.

" So all I have to do is keep thinking of Cynder as I turn dark and I will stay fully aware and in control." Said Spyro summing up Ignitus's words. The chronicler nodded once. " Well that shouldn't be so hard, after all I have a good mind. Go on then Ignitus, do it again." Spyro said prancing around happy that he new how to control it. Ignitus nodded again and Spyro found the room around him dissolve and be replaced with scene that shocked him that Ignitus could conjure up such a thing. He was looking at Cynder who was in a cage. Blooded and bruised far beyond what had happened to her in the forest. He felt his gut wrench and closed his eyes thinking of nothing but Cynder.

" I will kill you and you're precious Cynder." came the voice of Malefor. Spyro tensed as he waited for the darkness to come. He had to learn to control it while he was with the chronicler. He waited. And waited but nothing was happening. His eyes snapped open to see Cynder being grabbed by the head with Malefor's talons. He looked at himself and he was still royal purple and not changing. He began to get angry with himself.

" So you're just going to stand there then. Fine" Malefor laughed. Spyro was fuming that his dark side wasn't showing itself. He saw Malefor's hand start to press Cynder's head and she began to scream. He new this wasn't real but it was just cruel to watch it.

" Ignitus!" He screamed for him to stop the event. He closed his eyes and the snapping of the fire and Cynder's screams cut off. His eyes flew open and he was standing in front of the chronicler again.

" Why!" He said stamping a paw into the ground. " Why didn't he come. Everything was the same as last time nearly. Cynder was in danger by Malefor but still no sign of him. Why." the purple dragon yelled again. Ignitus bent down and it was the first time Spyro noticed that he wasn't a young dragon but nearly an elderly one.

" Young Spyro. You still have much to learn. There was one incredible diffrence in the scene I made for you there than the last one-"

" Yeah a change of scenery. that's it." Spyro interrupted. Ignitus shook his head.

" Spyro there was one huge difference there that showed me that I can't teach you here at all."

" What."

" You knew." Was all Ignitus said. Spyro pondered over it for a moment before he realised what he meant.

" I knew it wasn't real and that you were here all the time."

" Yes." The chronicler said bobbing his head slowly.

" Then who will teach me-"

" Spyro that is something you must decide in Warfang with my fellow guardians. I cannot teach you like the past chronicler taught you you're elements. You have to harness this by experiencing extreme emotion to bring out the transformation before you can attempt to start to control it." He said with a small sound of defeat. " But that will have to wait until you untangle yourself." Ignitus sniggered as he looked down into a book. Spyro rounded on the book to see what he was laughing at and blushed vibrant red. He was looking at himself sleeping with Cynder, only. The black dragoness had put both her legs and arms around him. Spyro had his tail rapped around Cynder's and one of his wings was draped over Cynder. Spyro himself was slightly on top of Cynder as well which made him so embarrassed he had to look away.

" I'm sorry you had to see that." Spyro huffed, his voice full embarrassment. Ignitus barked a loud laugh.

" Spyro if I remember correctly I was caught in a lot worse positions than you and Cynder are in before. I only pray it doesn't happen to you."

" Wait what positions." Spyro asked but found the room disappear from around him and come into total darkness. He felt his body pitch and turn sideways before coming to a halt on solid ground with the addition of several other things touching him. He groggily opened his eyes and the light was pouring in causing his eyes to water. He realised that he was not really on top of Cynder but only she had her legs more under him than over giving the illusion.

" Mm." Cynder moaned as she began to awake. Her eyes slid open the tiniest of bits and she snapped them shut again. Spyro seen this and moved the wing draped over her body up until I blocked the sun to her face.

" Good morning my sleeping beauty." Spyro laughed a little at what words came first to his mind to call her. Cynder poked her head out from under the wing with a soft smile on her.

" And a very good morning to you honey." She said playing along with the act.

" Right we shouldn't call each other honey and sleeping beauty until we're married huh." Spyro said chuckling.

" Heh, yeah but until then. You're always going to be known as mine." She said kissing him. Spyro leant down and kissed her. There kiss was a long and passionate one before Cynder realised how she was holding Spyro and burned red as she recoiled her tail and arms and moving away slightly.

" Sorry." She mouthed.

" Its alright. If its any consolation, I kinda liked it." Spyro admitted but then felt shock as he remembered that Ignitus could watch him closely enough to hear every word.. Cynder giggled a little and both of them rose stretching out there stiffness from sleeping.

" Breakfast then." Cynder said and walked past him letting her body brush against his chest. Spyro looked up as if to look at something.

" Don't you dare be laughing in there Ignitus." He said as he hopped along to catch up to Cynder.

" Oh hopefully its fried sheep or something. I'm starving after yesterday." Cynder said keeping a high pace.

Flame sat on the rocks overlooking the city feeling depressed and sad. He couldn't explain himself in words but he new he had to somehow. He loved Ember but what she done to Cynder made him hurt deep down. He has started to think of Cynder in a sisterly fashion but Ember was still the one he wanted. He puffed out his chest and let the words come to his mouth.

** ( Coldplay-Fix you)**

" When you try your best but you don't succeed."

He thought of trying to get Ember to notice him but to no avail.

" When you get what you want but not what you need."

He thought of being friends with Ember but not in a Romaic relationship.

" When you feel so tired but you can't sleep."

He remembered all the nights he sat up awake thinking about Ember and his life.

" Stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down you're face."

Two tears came down Flames face as he felt the pain and sadness.

" When you lose something you can't replace."

He seen his mother and father in his mind who were now gone.

" When you love someone but it goes to waste."

Ember floated into his mind as more tears came down his face.

" Stuck in reverse. Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones, and I will try, to fix you.

And high up above or down bellow.

When you're to loved to let it go.

But if you never try you'll never know.

Just what your worth.

Lights will guide you home, and ignite you're bones, and I will try to fix you."

He let a smile creep onto his face before pushing his head back and bellowing the last part.

" Tears stream, down you're face. When you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream, down you're face and Aaaah. Tears stream down your face, I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down you're face and aaahhh.

Lights will guide you home, and ignite you're bones, and I will try to fix you.

Two last tears floated down to the ground as his two friends both now enemies and he had to choose one of them.


	12. I think we should make a pact

Training

The sun was rising Warfang there were clouds coming in. Far beyond the city in a small cave was a light glowing. It was the yellow light of a fire. The cave faced towards the city and inside there was talking.

" But Verena, my liege. We haven't go the power of our Master to confront the purple dragon ag-" A wyvern said. Standing on its wings joints s if they were paws. The wyvern was cut off by a large yellow tail smacking him in the lower jaw.

" We need the purple dragon to allow my master to return. He is not dead my young friend, but suspended in a deep sleep in that large purple crystal in the bowels of the planet." The tail came back to a large dragoness sitting next to a slowly weakening fire. She had a white underbelly and horns that glinted against the light. Her eyes shone bright aqua and she had aqua wing membrane's with aqua spikes running down her back.

" He will return and when he does. I shall be rewarded for my loyalty. Unlike that inferior hatchling Cynder."

" How are we going to get into the city. We need the purple dragon and after what happened two day's ago, I'm sure the purple dragon will be on his talons now." The little wyvern said. Verena lifted her head and moved it within striking distance of the wyvern.

" Corniss, I am well aware of the situation inside those walls. And that is why I am constantly recruiting more and more of you're species to help me retrieve Spyro. You should be grateful you're in charge of the army , after all Demruss showed very leader like skills in training." Verena said letting a grin come to her mouth. Corniss shuffled his claws on the ends of his wings looking at the ground.

" S-shall I double the training then." Corniss asked stammering.

" Yes that would be most wise of you." The electric dragoness approved as she laid her head down. The fire started to die and she winced a little at the cold air.

' damn fire' She thought. She through some more twigs and branches that had been collected by countless wyvern and threw them on. She charged up an electricity around her arm and shot it at the twigs setting them alight and a fresh wave of heat washed over the cave. She smiled softly and rested her head as the wyvern's outside started to spar.

" Well you ate that fast. I'm just going to start mine now." Flame complained as he entered the great hall passing Cynder and Spyro as they were on there way out.

" sorry man. We need to be with master Cyril. He wanted us to be there early so we can get allot of work done before lunch comes." Said Spyro. Flame nodded to both of them and they hurried off down the hall. Flame walked into the hall and sat to eat on his own but he stopped in his tracks when he saw four dragons sitting at a table across from him. Ember, Ornis, Star and Earn were all having breakfast together. Flame quickly looked away when Star caught him looking at them. The fire dragon quickly hopped of his chair leaving his breakfast nearly untouched and left.

It was a cold morning and there was full coverage of clouds over the sky. Cynder shivered as her and Spyro entered the training arena to meet Cyril who was inspecting the past events next to a portable pedestal. He noticed them and banished the picture while smiling at them.

" Spyro, Cynder. Good you're on time." Cyril nodded as they came to a stand next to him.

" Hey Cyril. So, what's the special training you have for me today." Spyro asked. Cyril's face fell a little at this.

" Well, young dragon if I am completely honest with you. I don't know how to produce a transformation in you." The ice dragon looked to the ground. Spyro, remembering what Ignitus said, Thought about what could make him change. He didn't have to think long. As if to answer his query's, Earn walked past the entrance with bandages on his front legs and left horn. He had cuts all down his left side of his body and he was limping slightly. He remembered what he felt on the night he found Cynder. What she looked like and who had done it.

" Yes Spyro. Remember what happened." Cyril pressed noticing him glancing at Earn. Spyro began to feel rage build up in him as he saw in his memory blood ooze over Cynder's body. He felt his blood boil and then, just after he was about to stop, He felt it. The change of the scales, the darkness covering him.

' This is it.' he thought. ' think , Cynder.' He felt the darkness twist and contort his mind as it tried to over power him. Spyro thought this was quite easy and thought he could do it but that interpretation was extinguished as soon as he felt the real power come on him. It immediately crushed his will power and he felt darkness over come him as Oryps took control and Spyro fell into darkness. Oryps let out a grin. As Cynder and Cyril advanced on the dark dragon not knowing it was Oryps and not Spyro in control.

" Spyro is that you." Cyril asked nervously. Oryps turned slowly and chuckled.

" I'm afraid Spy's left the building, but don't worry. I'll take good care of everyone." Oryps whispered and slammed the ground with his paw sending out a wave of dark energy knocking over Cyril and Cynder. Cyril's eyes widened as he realised who it was he was looking at.

" Cynder!" He yelled at the black dragoness. Cynder nodded and flew over to Oryps who watched her.

' Not this time' the dark dragon thought and charge up electricity behind him and span on the spot flinging his arm out at Cynder. He was about to let the bolts go when his arm smacked to his side and the bolts of electricity smashed into the ground.

" What!" Oryps hissed. ' Guess who' came a voice from his head. Oryps recognised his counter parts voice and powered up so as to not let him out. Cynder new what was happening to him and took a deep breath and dropped in front of him.

" Spyro." She said quietly placing a paw on Oryps's cheek. " Come back to us." She said and leaned closer to him.

" NO!" Oryps screamed and jumped back but fell to his knees as Spyro began to take control again. Oryps slammed a paw into the ground causing several cylinders of earth to fire out of the ground and the rock where his paw hit freezing over. Oryps let out a last cry as he vanished back into darkness as Spyro took over. His scales turned back to royal purple and his eyes darkened to there normal white and purple. Spyro then looked up at Cynder who stood over him.

" I'm sorry. I lost again." He said defeated. Cynder put the side of her tail blade on his chin being careful not to slice him and brought his face up.

" You were magnificent today. You brought it on without any help and that's the first step." She nuzzled him and Spyro let out a sigh.

" I don't know how I'm going to do this." He said and hung his head. Cynder pulled the purple dragon head up and kissed him. Spyro put his arms around her and kissed back. Cyril who was behind them let out an awkward cough and turned. Spyro and Cynder both jumped back from each other embarrassed.

" Lets try again Spyro. But this time I'll have a lot more dragons to keep you at bay if Oryps takes over."

" Right, lets do this." Spyro smiled as he new how to get into the dark form and as Cynder said, that was the first step.

Oryps dropped to his knees as all three of the guardians crushed him to the ground with the help of several other dragons including Winfil and Flame.

" I will kill you." Oryps shouted and used more strength and to everyone's astonishment, began lifting all the dragons on top of him and breaking loose of the ice and rock that was holding down his paws. Cynder laid down in front of him and didn't bother to talk to him this time. She just pressed her lips to his and there was a thud as the weight of all the dragons hit the ground and Spyro began to come back. It was the seventh time they had produced a change in the whole six hours of trying and all of the time, Oryps took control.

" You did well this time." Cyril said once all the dragons where off of him. Spyro grimaced as her looked at the training grounds. There was ice, fire and unearthed rock everywhere. There was an electrical charge sparking between the top of the burning trees and the others.

" It doesn't look like it." The purple dragon retorted.

" yes well we can put aside the damage and look at what you accomplished. You withstood you're ground and you used you're will power and stayed in control for seven seconds before Oryps came."

" Huh. Long time then, and I thought after I keep my control once that id be in full control from there on any time I wanted to change." Spyro challenged. Cyril looked at Volteer and Terrador who were fixing the training grounds with some help from the moles.

" You may have to hold complete control of you're body for one whole change before being able to change at will-"

" Why do we have to make Spyro master his darkness so much. After all we have a formidable army so we probably wouldn't need the extra power, seeing as he is already a purple dragon." Cynder cut in curiously. Spyro joined in her curiosity and looked at Cyril who avoided there eyes.

" Cyril." Spyro said flatly.

" Alright, alright. You have a right to know." He said holding a paw up. He glanced at Flame and Winfil who were on there way out with the other dragons except for Terrador and Volteer. " When Cynder was….in trouble and before we came to help. The blue orb returned and came to us. The same dragoness came up again and revealed her name to be Verena. She demanded you to be given to her or there would be consequences and as anyone would do. We declined and she became mad stating that she will make one of her former mentors return and take you herself. She also said that we would pay the price once her master returns from the crystal.-"

" Wait. Crystal. that's where we put M-Malefor." Cynder cut in and her voice was a little shaky. Cyril nodded slowly with a grim face.

" Well so far as we know, that is who she means would return. But as for her former mentor returning, we have no idea who that could be."

" Yes, we'll need to look into that and also find out where this dragoness is." Spyro said finishing the conversation. " I think that's enough for today Cyril, we'll try again tomorrow." Cyril smiled at both of the dragons as they left. It was late afternoon and both Cynder and Spyro had been training all day. Both the dragons walked towards the spot where Flame usually hanged about with Winfil. They needed some cheering up after today.

" Hey guys. Long day hmm." Flame sighed as Cynder and Spyro sat next to the fountain that lay just outside his grandfathers house.

" Yeah, we didn't get far. All we done is try to make me master my dark form and get rid of Oryps. And we only got as far as me being able to summon him at any time-"

" But it's a start." Cynder cut in seeing him put himself down.

" So then you are getting closer. Right?" Winfil asked as he toyed with the water. Spyro looked up at the green dragon.

" I think we have made a little head way but it will take allot more training and practise before I get anywhere close to mastering it." Said Spyro with some hopefulness in his voice. Winfil nodded to himself but kept his eyes on the water as he started to whirl rock around the water using his earth element. Flame was looking at the tower which was the highest thing exept for the temple which was just two houses away. Spyro followed his gaze and saw a two dragons sitting at the top of it.

" S'that Ember and Star." The purple dragon asked as he squinted at the figures.

" Looks like it. Have they tried to apologies to you yet. Y'know, break the ice." Said Flame who lost interest in the figures and made do with gazing at the faint stars in the orange sky which was turning a dark blue at the south horizon. Spyro kept his eyes on the pink and yellow dragonesses before they turned and leapt of shooting for the other side of the city.

" Hey. I'm going to get some ice cream. D'you want any." Winfil asked getting up from the fountain.

" Yeah I'll go for some please." Cynder answered from the side of the fountain.

" Yes." Flame answered

" Yes." Spyro Acknowledged. Winfil started to walk of but laughed and turned before leaving.

" What flavour guys."

" Um, I'll go for sea-salt please." Flame chuckled.

" The same please." Spyro and Cynder said at the same time causing them to laugh. Winfil took of and flew towards the ice cream shop. Spyro started to toy with the water and made it form shapes of dragons.

" Do you think you'll ever master the dark form in time for Verena coming for you." Asked Cynder, getting up and laying down next to the purple and fire dragon. Spyro let out a sigh and turned to the black dragoness. He always got lost in her emerald green eyes when he saw them.

" I haven't got a choice in the matter I think. Seeing as she wants _him_ to come back then I want more power than before to deal with him faster." Spyro said firmly.

" I think we could all take her down easily if we work together." Flame scoffed.

" We don't know the full extent of her power yet. Fair enough if its just her alone then probably yes. But if she has others with her then maybe not." Said Spyro shaking his head.

" Ice..cream served." Winfil said through a muffled mouth.

" Thanks man." Flame said talking the sea-salt ice cream and taking a long lick. " That hit's the spot."

" I think we should make a pact right here, right now." Winfil said clearly now having his ice cream in his hand. " I mean its looking like its going to be a beautiful night and what better place to make one than here." Winfil put of his paws out so the others could see. Spyro looked at Winfil mocking intense confusion before laughing and putting his paw over next to his.

" Yeah. Sure." Chirped Cynder and smiled happily while putting her paw over both Spyro's and Winfil's.

" Hell, it's the only chance we'll get." Flame huffed and put his paw over. Winfil smiled and looked up at the slowly rising moon.

" Let us not forget what gets said this evening." Winfil said looking at all of the dragons. " We will always be the best of friends. We shall always look out for each other and if need be, fight for each other." Spyro, Cynder and Flame all chuckled together. " Let us never forget each other and if we are separated, we will always return here on this date at this time. We shall never fight each other and we will always care for each other. This is the beginning of our lives together and we shall take each step by each others side."

" Yeah." Chimed all the dragons together and they all clapped there hands with each other. Cynder laid next to Spyro as he sat on his haunches next to Winfil who draped an arm round both Spyro and Flame. Flame giving a devilish smile to the other three. They all looked at the moon as it rose into the sky and the moment sunk into there permanent memory, never to be forgotten.


	13. Friends again

" Right then guy's I'm off to bed then. Can't stand holding these eyelids open." Winfil said then let out a large yawn. Spyro and Cynder laid next to each other while Flame was measuring how long his tail blade was now.

" See you guy's tomorrow then." And with that the green dragon flew off.

" Do you guys want to hang about here much longer. I mean my red scales can't take the cold much longer." Flame moaned as he leaned against the fountain.

" I'm a dragoness and I'm fine. Mann up a little."

" You're able to take heat from Spyro because you're that close to him." Flame snorted.

" Hey, I'm not complaining that she's that close to me. Just putting that out there." Spyro chuckled a little. Cynder looked at him with a incredulous look on her and had him backtracking while sniggering. " I mean it is cold so I also need the heat as much as she does. Heh, isn't that right Cyn."

" Oh I don't know _honey_. Seeing as Flame is a fire dragon he might be warmer." Cynder chuckled lightly at Spyro's face when he turned serious. Cynder nudged a little closer to him and cooed happily. Spyro smiled to himself. They all gazed at the sky where the dragon constellation was. Flame started to grow tired as well when the moon nearly reached its peak.

" I'm going." The fire dragon mouthed noticing Cynder starting to nod off. Spyro turned his head carefully not to disturb Cynder and nodded his head with a smile.

" See you tomorrow." He mouthed back and walked off. Spyro watched him leave then looked down to Cynder. He smiled to himself.

" Cynder. Cyndy, wake up." The purple dragon said softly while rubbing her cheek. Cynder's eyes creaked open and she moaned a little. " Lets get you to bed then." He said scooping her up in his front paws as he took off into the black sky. Cynder dug her head into Spyro's chest as he flew over the city. There were no lights on in the houses bellow.

" Should I drop her of in her bedroom or take her to mine." Spyro said to himself quietly. As if to answer him Cynder grabbed one of his arms and smiled. " My bedroom then." Spyro whispered and landed at his balcony. Cynder who was groggy was set down onto her feet and she immediately walked over to the purple dragons bed and fell down. Spyro smiled to himself.

" Come to bed Spy." The black dragoness managed to blurt as sleep tried to overpower her. Spyro became the obedient puppy that he was around her and laid down next to her. Cynder then wrapped herself around him and pulled one of his wings over her and breathed deeply. Her Emerald green eyes were still visible as she began to move her head closer to the purple dragon.

" You know the moons are in full tonight. They look so perfect don't they." Cynder said leaning her on Spyro's while looking out the window.

" Meh. It isn't really that nice. Y'know why" Spyro chuckled. Cynder turned to him with a sceptical look and Spyro sniggered.

" Because I have you here in comparison." He said blushing then leaning closer to her.

" Y'know I was only faking a little so we could come here." She giggled a little and moved a leg round Spyro's waist. " I love you, so much and that will never change."

" As I you Cynder. And I always will." He stopped and kissed her. Cynder's kiss however became more of a lustful kiss rather than a normal one. She began to slide herself slowly under the purple dragon and continued to kiss him. She traced his spine all the way down to his waist. ' Will he do it. Will he go that far.' Cynder thought and a smile spread across her face under Spyro's lips. She carried on caressing herself slowly down under his body. Spyro new her game but didn't stop her. He was quite enjoying himself to say the least.

"Spyro…. I want you. I always have and, I'll never stop." Cynder said starting to pant heavily. Spyro looked at her deep in thought. He new he wanted to as well but they were both young . Heck they were both still just under the age line by at least eight cycles of the sun. He sighed and Cynder new what was coming.

" Cynder I.." Cynder put a paw on his mouth to stop him. A little hurt in her but she hid it well.

" I know. We're to young. doesn't matter as long as I get to stay in you're arms."

" Ho, you can stay in them for as long as you like."

" Good because long is a very long time." She giggled a little and slid out from underneath the purple dragon to his side but kept very close and kept several limbs and her tail around him. They both stared into each others eyes until they were both overcome with sleep and fell away.

" C'mon sleepy head." Cynder said softly and kissed the purple dragon on the cheek. Spyro opened his eyes to see Cynder gazing at him still laying down. " We have an early session with Cyril again today."

" Aw, do we really." Spyro moaned as he got up and went to the window.

" We need to try and get this nailed otherwise Cyril will have us out there every day."

" Heh, Well he can try."

" C'mon, Winfil and Flame are going to come today as well apparently. They told me so after yesterday's session."

" Oh. Uh ok then. Of we go then." The purple dragon said and kissed Cynder on the cheek again and they both went to the hall to get breakfast.

Star sat watching Ember and Ornis help Earn up off of his bed. He still had a broken limb that the crystals hadn't healed properly. The hospital wing was colder than usual.

" Damn leg. Should be better soon though." Earn moaned as he looked over his hind leg. Star came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" If there's anything you need. Just ask one of us."

" Yea man. Me and Ember would love to help and I'm sure Star thinks the same." Ornis chuckled. Earn looked at the three of them. He felt safe and happy looking at his friends. Star on the other hand was looking at Earn. For an earth dragon, he wasn't that big or moody. In-fact she thought he was quite emotional sometimes for a male.

" Guy's are you still not mad at that bitch!" Ember nearly yelled at the rest of them. Ornis jumping from a little freight and Star and Earn snorting and looking away.

" I hate to be the bringer of bad news Ember but, I think you might be wrong about her. I mean surly she would have made a move by now and she hasn't." Ornis stated

" So what happens when she does show she is evil and kills nearly everyone. Will you just say ' it was a mistake and you should have listened to me' or not."

" No Ember. Girl to girl. I think you're still jealous of Cynder." Star retorted. In reality all of the dragons were feeling a little bitter to the pink dragoness for getting them into this shape. And for to try and kill a dragoness that might not be evil like she says.

" Ornis. You're father, what would he say about you." Ember spat. Ornis cringed a little at the memories of his father and how he died. He then thought of how his father had taught him to treat every life with respect and be forgiving. ' he wouldn't want me to hurt her for something she couldn't control.' he thought.

" My father would be disgusted with my actions of I were to harm Cynder. After all if there's anything iv learned over the years, its that everyone deserves a second chance. Most of all Cynder." And with that Ornis stormed out the ward. Star and Earn watched with a small smile tugging at both dragons faces. Ember on the other hand was red with anger and fuming. She caught the other dragons smiling out the corner of her eye and growled.

" And I suppose you both are going the same way as that coward. Fine then, I'll deal with her myself if I have to." Ember yelled and flew out an open window. Earn and Star watched the window were she left.

" She's quite adamant about the dragoness isn't she." Star sighed.

" yeah you're correct there."

" What do you think…about the whole Cynder thing."

" I don't know." Earn moaned. " Fair enough she has done evil stuff but again, that was when she was under the dark masters control and now that she's free then surly there's nothing to worry about."

" Yeah I think kindoff the same. I don't agree with Ember when she says Cynder needs to die but what about Ornis. He lost his father to her and even though he said he wouldn't harm her. I'm not sure."

" I don't think we need to worry about him. He's a good guy-"

" But what if he does something." Star looked to the ground and Earn watched her. He inadvertently let his eyes wonder her body. She was a fairly slim but well built dragoness. Earn was now starting to develop an attraction to the yellow dragoness. He let his eyes travel down her body, down to her waist and then her tail. Without warning though, she came and hopped up onto the bed with him and dug her head into his neck.

" I'm sorry I didn't save you. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." Star sniffed as a little tear came down her cheek. Earn chuckled a little and slowly put his arm around her, all the while being a little nervous.

" Its ok. You did everything you could and look. I'm right here aren't I." Earn said softly. Star raised her head from his neck to look into his eyes. They were a little watery from her tears but she seen that Earn was staring at her lovingly. She put her head back down and cuddled him. Earn however was feeling that he was truly lucky at the moment. He had a beautiful dragoness on top of him cuddling into his neck and he had his arms around her.

" C'mon Spyro we need to do this." Cynder said as she mock punched the purple dragon on the shoulder.

" Yeah I know. I just feel like I'm never going to get it for a long time."

" You need to keep you're sights set high or you'll never get it done. Now, become dark." Cynder commanded. Spyro stepped back a little from Cynder. Flame and Winfil watched with intent as the purple dragon closed his eyes. Spyro made himself think of Cynder getting hurt and him not being able to help her. He felt the rage and sadness of the sights that were getting produced in his head. He felt like a cold cover was being slowly placed over him and tugging him. He new this was the beginning of the transformation and soon he felt all his scales start to change as dark energy coursed through him. The transformation was not going to be able to stop now so the purple dragon now focused his mind on Cynder so he could stay in control. He felt his eyes tingle under his eyelids and he new they were completely white now. But it was then he felt the weight of Oryps's power fall onto him. He tried desperately to stay standing and he started to roar.

' You're not going to win. Face it.' Came the voice of Oryps and another wave of power struck the strings of his will power and sent him tumbling. He felt darkness take over him as he slipped away and Oryps took control. Spyro hadn't moved an inch while the battle finished inside Spyro's head. The dark energy floating up from his body and he grinned.

" Spyro." Cynder said as a question to weather or not it was the purple dragon in control. A low dark chuckle came from Oryps as his eyes opened.

" Guess who guys. Elvis has left the building." Oryps laughed. Immediately the gaurds at all corners sprang into action and tried to grab the dark dragon. Oryps huffed and disappeared. He then re-appeared behind Cynder and he extended a long convexity dagger from his hand and grabbed her.

" WHAT!" Cynder screamed in surprise as Oryps grabbed her by the neck laughing.

" You're not going to stop me again. Say goodbye." He chuckled again and lifted the dagger and at the speed of lightening, it rushed for Cynder's heart.

" NO!" Everyone shouted at the same time as they watched in horror. But suddenly, Oryps's paw with the dagger in it stopped dead in its tracks.

" What's this." Oryps fumed at his arm which had stopped listening to him. Cynder seeing a resemblance to last times session turned to the dark dragon.

" You cant hurt me. Can you." Oryps growled again and lifted the dagger and slamming it towards her only for it to stop again in its tracks. This time however his body convulsed and he screamed dropping the dagger and grabbing his head.

" NO. I just got here." He yelled as his scales turned back to purple and his eyes became normal again and Oryps felt control slip away from him and Spyro became himself again. After a minute of silence the purple dragon sighed.

" No luck. Again." He hung his head in defeat.

" No it wasn't all bad. We discovered that you cant hurt me when Oryps is in control."

" What. He wont hurt you."

" Yeah. I found it weird as well." Cynder replied. Spyro looked at her realising that his darker half must have some reasoning within it towards her. He smiled to himself at this thought. He was quickly distracted though when he seen a white dragon walking in through the doors. Ornis. His face was covered in fear and sadness and he kept his eyes off of Spyro and Cynder. He walked slowly until he was ten meters away from the two and finally looked up.

" G-Guys. I'm." He stopped and looked to the ground again before looking back up straight at Cynder. " I'm sorry." He whispered as his voice lost him. Cynder sighed and walked up to him and put a paw on his shoulders. She new how hard this must be, after all. She had to face everyone after what she had done.

" We've all done things in our lives we regret." She said and to Spyro came up and smiled at him.

" You were told false things about her and you were only trying to protect the city and the dragons within it. I don't hold a grudge against you." The purple dragon made a face. " Well maybe just a little but that's to be expected." He chuckled lightly while Cynder scolded at him.

" You're not to blame. Ember is, she has been filling people minds with terrible things-"

" Thank you." Ornis said cutting her off. He brought his head up and his eyes were a little red and he was smiling softly. Cynder gave a smile back as did Spyro. Flame and Winfil came over and made peace with the wind dragon and they headed back to the middle of the grounds to do more training.

" So you're training to control you're dark form." Ornis asked Spyro.

" Bingo. I holds allot more power than I do when in this form….you'll see in a moment I think." Spyro chuckled darkly.

" You'll see." Flame said simply and he joined Winfil who was sitting a distance away.

" Should I join them over there Cynder."

" its up to you. I don't think it really matters anyway." As she said this Spyro started to enter his dark form. Ornis shuddered at the sight of the dragon that whipped the floor with him and the others with ease. He watched the purple dragons body shudder a little then come to a stop.

" This is getting annoying. I was trying to SLEEP!" Oryps shouted scaring the dragons. Cynder instantly jumped towards Oryps but he hit the ground sending a wave of wind knocking everyone back. He smiled but then stopped when his white eyes fell upon Ornis.

" You." He growled. His face warped into pure rage as he stared at him. " You will not survive this time." Oryps growled. The dark dragon flung his paws and wind swung around it powering up. He didn't smile when he clicked his fingers and disappeared. Suddenly he reappeared in front of the wind dragon and let loose a thundering ball of wind that sent him flying back the length of the grounds and started laughing.

" Beaten by your own element."

" No." Cynder shouted and planted herself in front of the dark dragon. " You will not hurt anyone, got that." She ordered.

" Ho and what makes you think you can tell me what to do sweet cheeks." Oryps scoffed. Cynder growled and moved closer to him.

" Because like it or not, I'm the one who can hurt you." She smiled then. " You've got so much power but oh wait, you cant use any of it on me." The black dragoness moved closer still until it was there snouts touching. " And I love you Spyro." She said and kissed the now astonished Oryps. As before, his black turned back to purple and his dark energy began to fade. Ornis however was only now getting up to his feet with the help of Flame.

" Took quite a hit there didn't ya." Said flame draping one of Ornis's arms around him to support him. Ornis chuckled a little before looking back at the now purple dragon. Spyro had sorrow in his eyes when he spotted him. He came straight to his side putting a hand under him to help him up as well.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it.-" Spyro started.

" It's ok. I now you can't control him."

" If only I new he would react like that towards you." Spyro hung his head and Flame began to get a curious look on him.

" Wait why did he react like that. I mean does Oryps take preferences or what."

" No. not to my knowledge. The only thing I can think of my other half doing that is." The purple dragon stopped and snapped his head to Cynder. She stood looking at Spyro and the group of dragons now looking at her. " Its _you_. He likes _you._ that explains why he wont hurt you." Spyro chuckled. " Guess he really is my other half then."

" We'll get him soon enough. Just you wait." Cynder said reassuringly.

The mountains had a light dust of snow on them. The large flattened area with a cave to the middle of it however was buzzing. Over seventy wyvern were chatting amongst themselves and glancing to the city far below and in the distance. Inside, Verena was finalising plans with Corniss, the chief wyvern.

" My brothers are at full potential and await my order. What must I do you're highness." The large grey and red wyvern said. Verena looked at him as if she were annoyed making Corniss shrink back a little.

" My orders are simple." The yellow dragoness said while standing up and looking out the cave. " Send a quarter of you're army to the dragon city and find out its weak spots. Then after that report back to me."

" Yes you're highness."

" and one other thing. You better tell me that you're pears get on well with shadows." Verena smiled evilly. Corniss shivered at the mere mention of the shadows.

" The shadows are the dragons of neither the living or the dead aren't they." Corniss asked.

" And therefore can't die. You catch on quick for a wyvern." She flung a paw up and pointed out the cave. " Do not keep me waiting." She growled. Corniss bowed and left the cave quicker than usual and the yellow dragoness laid back down.

' Don't forget why you're doing this.' Came a voice. Verena merely nodded knowing that the voice was in her head. A single tear dropped from her eye as several wyvern took of from the ledge headed for Warfang


	14. Weaknesses

Attack

" Remember Spyro you are to control the power. Not Embrace it. If you embrace it then you will lose yourself to it." The ice guardian told Spyro. He had black smoke seeping of his dark scales as they returned to normal.

" I know that. Just seems like it would be allot easier." He muttered to himself.

" Well. That's enough training for today, I think a nice rest is due for the rest of the day."

" Yes. And maybe they'll have sheep for dinner today, I'm starving." Flame nearly shouted from excitement.

" Always thinking about you're stomach aren't you dude." Winfil chuckled. Ornis walked up to the fire and earth dragon and smiled.

" I best be off then. Want to get these checked over by the medical before I carry on." He beckoned to the slightly bluish gash on his arm which suggested it was infected. Winfil nodded and flame grinned.

" Hope you don't become to ill then." Flame snorted. Ornis huffed and went out the doors. Spyro on the other hand was sitting next to Cynder who was giving him a telling off. He had admitted to her that he was thinking of trying to embrace it rather than control it.

" If you embrace it, you would become like what happened to me!" She roared in anger. Spyro shrank back a little.

" It was just a thought. I wont do it I promise." Spyro said holding up a hand. Cynder couldn't help but giggle a little.

" Right well of and enjoy the rest of the day you four." Cyril said pointing to the door. All four dragons left and headed for the meadows at the south side of the city.

" Do you think that Ember will come round at all." Cynder asked Spyro and the others listened in.

" If I'm honest. I have not got a clue what goes through her head so not really." He sniggered a little. They arrived at the meadows and it was fair to say it was nearly empty. Only three dragons were scattered about the open space.

" I shotgun this spot." Flame yelled as he jumped to a soft spot on the grass grinning.

" Fat chance my friend." Winfil smirked. Spyro laughed as Winfil and Flame battled over the one soft spot on the grass and then looked at Cynder.

" Should we just go here then." The purple dragon asked pointing to a small spot next to the scuffling dragons.

" Yeah, looks fine. I only hope they don't touch us because if they do then….they'll not forget what happenes next." Cynder chuckled a little. Eventually Flame and Winfil settled with sharing the small spot and Spyro and Cynder laid next to each other smiling softly.

" So are you-" Spyro started but was cut off by a large explosion coming from the front of the city. All four dragon snapped their heads towards the front looking at the large rise of smoke bellowing up.

" C'mon! We need to help." Shouted Flame as he took of into the air followed closely by the others.

Screams and yells of pain came as fireballs and dragons where thrown around as the mass of wyvern entered over and through the gates setting everything alight.

" Burn everything, find out where the temple is." Corniss shouted. Just then he turned round and a large dragon smacked him in the face sending him flying. A green with blue underbelly dragon was growling at him.

" You shouldn't have done that. Not with what iv learned." The leader wyvern boomed before charging towards him with great speed and sending the dragon of his feet. He then lifted the stunned dragon and threw him at a wall that made the faint sound of bones cracking heard. " You're so weak." Corniss cursed at the dragon. He then stomped on the dragon and he went limp as his life faded to nothing. " Once you have found the temple, retreat and fall back to base. We are only to find the week spots of the city." Corniss ordered and all twenty wyvern flew off looking for the temple. He looked up and Spotted four figures coming towards them at high speed. Spyro was pained to see the devastation of the entrance square and the dragons that were lying on the ground. He landed hitting the floor at full force.

" What is the meaning of this." He spat to Corniss. Cynder, Winfil and Flame on his flanks. Corniss sneered at the purple dragon and crouched back a little.

" You mean you don't know. Surely the event of my lieges introduction said it all."

" That dragoness in the blue orb."

" Well, well. She was right, you are quick for such a young dragon." then when Corniss finished four wyvern pounced on the purple dragon. Spyro seeing this coming hit the ground sending a wave of earth out from him hitting three of the four wyvern. The unharmed one lunged for him with its talons and teeth bared. Spyro snorted and unleashed a stream of fire consuming the wyvern whole. Once finished there was nothing but ash that even hinted of the wyvern that was once there.

" You're going to have to do better than that." The purple dragon sneered. Corniss growled and snapped his fingers. The other three wyvern appeared and were glowing slightly. Spyro seen one of them send a fire ball towards him however it was nothing he couldn't handle. He raised a paw and stopped the ball grabbing it at the same time then throwing it back. The other two wyvern then jumped to Spyro who ducked under one then kicked the other one in the gut sending it flying. He then turned on the other wyvern and spat ice daggers at him and the ended his life. The wyvern that the purple dragon had kicked was in the air charging up another fire ball. ' Idiot' Spyro thought to himself. He puffed some smoke and opened his mouth sending his own fire towards the wyvern. The small grey half dragon didn't have time to react and ended up like his brother in a pile of ashes on the ground. In the temple meanwhile there were twenty wyvern swarming over it trying to find an entrance.

" We must protect the city. Use any means necessary." Terrador boomed as he slammed his front paws in the ground causing spikes to snap out all around the temple making it nearly impossible to get close. Cyril the flew out the roof to see all the wyvern going to all windows and all doors. The ice dragon growled and let go a barrage of ice spikes that hit three wyvern sending them to the ground.

" Cyril. Electric wash." Volteer shouted as he came to his side. Cyril nodded and opened his mouth and a large stream of water flew out of it into the air above the wyvern. It then started to fall as very dense rain soaking all the half dragons. Volteer then powered up electricity and smiled as he sent it shooting to both the mass of water causing the rain and the wyvern themselves. The electricity, upon contact with the water sparked all through the densely compacted rain electrocuting the wyvern within it. Cyril turned to Volteer who grinned back at him but his eyes were then whipped back to the wyvern and the widened to saucers. They were severely wounded and struggling to fly but they were still alive.

" How. That should have knocked them un-conscious or killed them."

" Wait. There turning around." Volteer said flabbergasted. Just then an almighty roar came from bellow them and a single wyvern whizzed past them as two earth bullets followed suit and Terrador came to a hover next to the two guardians.

" They're leaving-"

" I know…. Cypher." He commanded. Immediately a large dark blue dragon came to a halt next to him. He had shiny silver battle armour on that clung to his black under belly and his eyes were bright pink.

" Master Terrador-" but Terrador cut him of still angry.

" Take half you're guard. Dispose of some of these things. Leave one alive so you can bring back for questioning." Cypher nodded and turned roaring at the temple. Instantly seven other dark blue dragons which mirrored Cypher flew out the cracks and gaps in the broken temple and flew towards the guard leader.

" After them." He bellowed and they shot after the wyvern's at high speed. Back at the entrance square, Corniss watched as his anger grew and he let his eyes look over Spyro but his eyes fell upon Cynder who was watching the two. ' It can't be. She died.' He thought. He then roared launching himself at Cynder to her surprise. She sidestepped Corniss but he was much faster than a young dragon. He spun on the spot slamming his tail into her and she flew into the wall of a house and grabbed her chest where one of the poisonous barbs had imbedded itself in her.

" No!" Spyro roared and sprang for the wyvern but he simply flew of into the air towards the small mass of wyvern returning from the temple. Eight of the twenty that entered the city had come back but they had received wounds and burns but were still flying. They had nearly all the elite guard flying closely behind them.

" Sir, we have found the temple and all weaknesses. It is however, heavily guarded the further in to the city we go. We will need more numbers-" a Smaller wyvern said.

" Silence. Back to home we shall go." they turned and started to leave and Corniss stopped turning to Cydner again who lay panting heavily. He glared at her then took of with the rest of them as several fire balls flew over the heads of the four dragons after them. The guard fired over their heads at great speed after the wyvern and were gaining. The quickest of the dragons came near to one of the slower wyvern and smashed it across the back with his talons and then bit his wings sending it to the ground. The dragon then unleashed a wave of fire which burned another two wyvern who were flying close by. Cypher then sped past him and holding his paws out killed another two leaving two left. A large one flying at the front and a smaller one behind him. Corniss turned and gasped as he seen only himself and one of his fellow brothers flying next to him with the elite guard about to finish him.

" Corniss help me." The wyvern screamed as one of the guards took a swipe at him. Corniss glowered at him then turned as if he was embarrassed and shot of into the distance with great speed.

" Corniss. CORNISS-" Screamed the wyvern but one of the guards caught him and snapped both his wings.

" Wait!" Cypher shouted to one of the guards as he was about to give the final blow. " Bring him back. He is the last one." The leader guard said and started back for the city.

" We shall find out more in the coming hours." One of the blue dragons said. The other dragons nodded and they both flew back to the city. Spyro was at Cynder's side intently having tears in his eyes.

" Cynder." He whispered. Cynder smiled softly at him and put a hand on his cheek.

" Its alright, its not that bad. Remember, poison is one of my elements so its not the poison that hurts. it's the cut itself." She said chuckling mildly. Spyro felt some relief come over him and lifted her onto his back. Flame was watching from the wall as all the wyvern were decimated by the guards leaving one that flew with in-dragon speed and disappeared into the sun.

" What the hell was that." He said angrily.

" Beats me man. Damn I wish I could have sank my claws into one of them." Winfil growled and Flame nodded in agreement.

" I just want to know why they were trying to find the weak points in the temple and the city itself." Flame pondered.

" Well we have to go to the guardians as ever. Lets go now." Winfil nearly ordered. They turned to see Spyro helping Cynder up to a medical dragon that was on the scene. Noticing Cynder injured for the first time, they both flew done slamming themselves next to them.

" What happened. Is it bad." Flame sad looking between Spyro and the black dragoness. His thoughts were ceased when Cynder laughed a little.

" Just a rather deep cut. Wont take long to fix I suspect." She said looking to the red and white medical dragon who cracked a red crystal which seeped its way into the cut and it shrunk until it was nothing. Both Spyro, Winfil and Flame whiped their heads.

" My, God that was a close one." Winfil said.

" looks like you're going to have to deal with me for a whole lot longer purple boy." Cynder winked and put a paw on Spyro's cheek.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and kissed her. They both kissed for it seamed like hours on end but they were distracted when someone cleared their throat.

" Perhaps you should keep that for the bedroom and I think we should go to the temple." Flame said chuckling a little. Spyro pulled back from Cynder who blushed a little but simled at him.

" Lets go then." Spyro said helping her up and they all flew of to the temple. two of the elite guards started to help the injured and repair. Moles then started to swarm on the scene also doing there best. The four young dragons spotted the temple as the large rock spikes started to reseed back into the walls. Cyril was using the water on the ground the clean the blood as Volteer helped the worst wounded up and into the medicals care.

" This is terrible." Cynder said sadly.

" Why would they do this." Flame asked.

" I don't know. But I plan to find out what I can from the Guardians. Either way, we need to be prepared if they do it again." Spyro said. Both Cynder and Flame nodded slowly and Winfil started to see the dragons that had been hurt. He let out a low whimper as he seen one family holding relatives on there arms.

" Terrador" Spyro shouted catching the attention of the green dragon. His face was unreadable.

" Young dragons. I'm glad to see you all aren't hurt." Terrador then turned to walk in the temple which was now circular again and had the doors back on. Spyro gave a quick glance towards Cynder before they were beckoned to follow.

" Do you have any idea who did this. Wyvern wouldn't normally attack a fully fledged dragon city, let along Warfang." Said Cynder.

" Well I have an idea but it seems far fetched at the moment." He led them into the pool of visions chamber and gazed into the first one he came to. The large green dragon stood there for half a minute before he growled and broke eye contact. " I should have known. Why didn't we see it coming, it was so obvious."

" What was." All four dragons said simultaneously. Terrador turned with a frown on his face.

" The yellow dragoness from the blue orb. She sent them but I'm having trouble finding out why."

" Who cares why, we need to get them back for doing this."

" No Flame. We need to figure out why first so we know how to counter it. Otherwise we could be flying into a trap." Spyro argued.

" Maybe you're right. Perhaps a small hint of help could do."

On the other side of Warfang. Ember was picking herself up of the ground with the help of some moles. Star and Earn not far from her. They had been arguing about the whole Cynder thing when they were attacked.

" Are you alright miss." A mole asked putting small red crystals where some small wounds were on her.

" Yeah. I think so. Star, Earn!" She yelled looking for them but she found them both helping each other over to her.

" We're both fine. We got away lucky I think." Earn smirked a little. " What about you. Are you alright."

" I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Ember replied getting to her feet.

" What were they. They weren't dragons." Star asked.

" They were wyvern. Disgusting creatures. They don't care about life or anything if it gets hurt. All they care about is power and strength." Earn hissed. He hated the wyvern and couldn't stand them but he always kept his cool hat on when it came to them.

" Well we need to go and help. There might be others injured." Ember exclaimed and she took of heading for a trail of smoke. Earn shook his head.

" They couldn't have done it alone. They aren't that well in the head so someone must be pointing them and unfortunately for us, its in our direction."

" Do you think someone meant for more than this."

" I'm not sure. All I know is there has to be something telling them what to do." Earn stopped looking at the ground thinking. Star came up to him and nudged him on the side.

" Hey, maybe we should help the others as well."

" Yeah. C'mon then, lets go." Earn said and they both took of flying where Ember flew to help the injured.

Only Corniss landed back on the large ledge to everyone's astonishment. As he pushed past the other wyvern there were mutters of disbelief and fear. Corniss ignored these and headed straight for the cave where the yellow dragoness was.

" Verena." He shouted. A low growl came from deep within the cave and the now nervous Corniss, slowly made his way in. " My… My liege." The wyvern stammered.

" That's better." Came the voice of Verena as she walked out the shadows. " Report then."

" Yes my liege. There is three points in which to enter the city. Ones inside there is three bands to go through. There is the communities and services before coming to the housing band. The the last one contains the temple and higher housing. The city walls themselves are heavily guarded. Once inside there are so called elite guard which are the very best of the city. We couldn't handle them and had to retreat once we found out the weakness's."

" Which are."

" There is an underground system that the moles must have used in the last war that's still free. If we could use them to enter the temple we could destroy the city from the inside out. Then once we're finished we could have the purple dragon in our grasp." Corniss finished pleased with himself.

" you have done well Corniss. You shall be rewarded for this in the near future."

" Thank you my liege. You are most gracious." Corniss beamed and started to head for the door but stopped remembering what he saw. " My liege. What is of you're old mentor might I ask." Verena looked at the wyvern a little taken aback but snorted.

" She died fighting the purple dragon at the convexity doors. She was pulled into the purple fire as the purple dragon flew away. If only she where here, all of the realm would bow to her with me at her side." Verena nodded to herself. ' Patience, Verena.' Came the voice. ' Remember I am not dead but only contained in this crystal. The purple dragon can free me and once that has happened. I can assure you, you will be at my side.' The voice said. Verena agreed silently but came back to reality looking at the wyvern.

" Why do you ask."

" Just an errand thought. I seen a black dragon with the neck, ankle and tail bracelets that the high mistress wore." Hearing this the yellow became a little nervous. Her mentor was at least four times stronger than her and she hadn't taught her everything before the purple dragon killed her.

" You're dismissed then." Verena ordered. Corniss bowed and left the cave and joined the other wyvern. Verena pondered to herself silently.

" If she's alive then this changes things. That little black dragoness from the ball. She couldn't be her. Surly not." The yellow dragoness recalled her first encounter with the dragon city through her blue orb and remembered seeing the black dragoness.

" Cynder." She whispered.

Spyro Flew out the temple after a briefing on what is to happen. They were all going to track down the wyvern with some of the guard and punish them. They had found out from the captured one that they wanted a certain dragon from the temple but he didn't know who. All he said he new was that the dragon was strong and could wield four elements.

" They must have meant me. They couldn't have meant Cynder." He said to himself. He flew out to a ledge that overlooked the city and it was getting dark. The trees were starting to sway in the wind and an overcast was starting to creep over.

" I will not let anything happen to her." Spyro growled to himself. " Even if it means doing something I might regret." the purple dragon took a deep breath and Started to feel the darkness coming over him. But instead of fighting it he did the opposite.

" I accept this is who I am. These are my powers." He said as his scales started to turn to black and his eyes turned pure white. He then felt Oryps as he came to take control but again instead of fighting, Spyro accepted that these were his powers and that they weren't to be controlled. ' You're mine now.' He heard Oryps speak.

" NO!" Spyro roared and fought his dark powers. But he then remembered the only other way was to embrace them rather than fight to control them. " If I have to." He muttered and tried again to embrace them. This time however when Oryps tried to attack his will he was severely weaker and Spyro felt that he could still move his front and back paws. He kept on trying to accept the powers and started to here Oryps scream. ' No! What are you doing. Stop this.' He screamed.

" This is the only way to protect the one I love. I must do this." He felt Oryps try to turn back and run instead of take control. Spyro growled a little and held him there with his mind. " it is you who is mine my friend." He said darkly. Oryps then lost all control as Spyro felt the power come over him and give him strength. ' Stop it. Please stop it.' Oryps screamed in his head.

" This is the only way to protect her from the ones who want to hurt her and more importantly. You." He roared and with a final surge Oryps fell and disappeared leaving Spyro standing with his black scales seeping black smoke of them along with his white eyes which leaked white smoke from them. He felt the power surge through him and he smiled.

" Better than ever." He said in his normal voice. He let out an enormous roar and threw his head back sending a stream of fire out of his mouth, however this fire wasn't orange and golden like normal. This fire had black all the way through it. It was far more larger than anything he had produced ever. He roared louder and the fire climbed into the air burning all the clouds. The fire gave a small glow to all the land around it.


	15. New powers

New powers

Spyro cut off the stream of fire and started to look around. There was no one in sight. ' I could.' He thought to himself. He turned and snapped his talons causing a large block of earth to shoot up out the ground and hover over his paw. He smiled at the size of the block and how little effort he put into it to keep it up. He snapped them again and it hovered back into the place it originated from.

" Lets see now. Fire, check. Earth, check. Lightening." He lifted a paw and charged up a barrage of lightening bolts and let them fly out of it. A smile appearing on his face. " Check. Ice," He turned to the stream and without lifting a paw, it froze over and several spikes burst out of it coming to a hover next to him. The dark dragon then flung one paw at a near tree and the spears of ice went straight through it with ease. " Check. Now that iv unlocked my full power. It now includes the dark elements. What are they again poison, wind, shadow and fear." He said to no one in particular. " Lets give it a shot then." He put his hand up into the air and swiped into the direction of a tree and wind seamed to follow where his paw had been and then fired into the direction it was pointing. The gust of wind broke bark and branches of the tree. Eventually snapping the tree in half. ' Damn that's a strong element.' He thought to himself. Spyro then gave poison a try and spat the liquid onto a rock and it burned straight through it. Shadow was quite the tricky one though due to him not knowing at all how to control it. He didn't try the shadow element along with the fear because there was nothing around him to scare. He had however found out the his convexity element had become stronger and he was now able to manipulate the purple energy to take the form of his liking.

" And now for my physical form." He said to himself. He made some water freeze over in front of him forming a large mirror like ice block. He looked at himself and was scared at first. The eyes and the black body made him look twice before accepting that was his body. ' Calm thoughts' He managed to say in his mind. He closed his eyes and he felt his scales turn back to the royal purple and his eyes become normal again. What surprised him however was that the strength didn't disappear. In-fact he could still use his new elements with ease.

" Back home then." He said. It was dark now so flew rather high to get his bearings. The yellowish glow of the city was just in front of him. He smiled and shot for the gates.

Cynder was just leaving the medical wing after getting repeatedly checked over by the red and white medical dragon.

" You may leave now. You two boy's help her back to her room." She said pointing to Winfil and Flame who nodded and turned for the door holding it open for the black dragoness.

" Finally. I'm free from that insane lady." Cynder huffed after the doors were closed.

" Gees Cynder, you'd think you were being kept in a mental clinic or something. Isn't that right Winy." Said Flame.

" I can agree with that. And what's with Winy can I ask."

" Ah, its you're nick name. just like Cynder's is Cyn or Cyndy and my one is Flame."

" Yeah but you're nick name is a completely different name from you're original which is Sernues is it not."

" I guess you're right but anyway. We need to get Cynder to her room." Flame said turning to the black dragoness who was watching the both of them bicker.

" If its not to much to ask." She said sarcastically. Winfil and Flame chuckled a little and they left down the corridors out the medical wing and towards the black dragoness' bedroom. It was in the dead of night and there was no one about. Flame felt like it was rather eerie as he lead them to the wooden door.

" Thanks guy's shall I see you tomorrow then." Cynder said opening the door and turning to the dragons.

" Yeah most likely. I reckon Cyril will have us working double to master our elements and also to make Spyro get that form under control."

" Yeah but once he does get the form. He'll be going round the city using all eight elements-"

" Twelve." Cynder cut in. Winfil looked at the black dragoness a little taken aback.

" Twelve?" He repeated.

" Yes there is twelve elements. Earth, fire, ice, lightening, wind, shadow, fear, poison, dark energy, light energy and convexity."

" Fine then. All twelve elements like a boss." Winfil finished his previous sentence. They all laughed a little.

" Well then guy's night."

" Night." Winfil replied.

" Don't let the bedbugs bite." Flame chuckled. Cynder closed the door and she heard the boys trot of down the stairs. She laughed a little to herself then went to her bed. They were right about Cyril doubling there training sessions but it didn't matter. It meant more time with Spyro.

" Cynder." Whispered a voice from somewhere. The black dragoness whipped her head round looking for the source when a dark figure stood at the door.

" Who are you." She said getting to her feet then a battle stance."

" Oh, surly you recognise me." The figure said. He came into the light revealing his purple scales.

" Spyro." Cynder squeaked and sprung onto him nuzzling his cheek. Spyro put both his paws round her and cuddled her.

" I'm glad you're better. Good to see you're personality intact." The purple dragon chuckled.

" Well yes. Duh it would be wouldn't it."

" Guess you're right."

" So." Cynder said plopping herself back onto the bed. " What's the occasion?" She asked.

" Nothing, just checking you're alright and it seams like you are so I'm happy."

" Is that everything you're here for?"

" Not everything if I'm honest.-"

" I have a second pillow if you want." Cynder said holding up a white fluffy pillow.

" That would be great." Spyro laughed softly before laying down next to the dragoness. He kept his head facing into her emerald eyes as he laid his head on the pillow. " Y'know I get lost every time I look at you're eyes." Cydner then rolled them and leaned closer to him.

" I think we're going to have to ask for a double bedroom." She chuckled slightly.

" I see what you're thinking. Although Terrador might not approve-"

" We'll find a way." Cynder said waving a dismissive paw. She clasped her paws around Spyro's neck and stared into his eyes as she fell asleep. Spyro staid awake however. He was gazing at Cynder as she slept thinking what a lucky dragon he was. He eventually succumb to sleep and both lay breathing silently

Cynder was standing in large hallway walking down it. It was dimly lit by candles ever second meter down it. At the end was a wooden door that was slightly ajar and was giving of a small glow.

" You have done well young one." One voice said. She shivered as she new who's voice this was. It was her corrupted voice from when she was under the dark masters control.

" And this was the only one you found."

" Yes but there were trails going to the north which would lead me to suspect they headed that way." Another voice that was a little higher then her adults one.

" Yes you could be right. I want you to hunt them down talking a battalion of Apes with you."

" Yes mistress." By now Cynder had gotten to the door and curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had her ear against the door and was listening hard.

" As for the one in you're paws."

" The male-"

" Yes. He can be disposed of. And come in dear." Dark Cynder yelled. Cynder frose on the spot. Did she mean her.

" Yes I meant you dear now be a sport and come through the doors." The adult dragoness said. Cynder's blood ran cold, she couldn't read minds when she was under the dark masters control so how was her adult form doing that. She pushed open the door slowly and heard the slight huff of the dragoness Dark Cynder had been conferring with.

" Why isn't it my dear young self. Lovely evening we're having."

" Where am I. how did you-"

" oh! Ho, how silly of me. You don't think me being a part of you and all, I wouldn't be able to hear what goes through that paper thin skull of yours." Dark Cydner laughed moronically. Then the young Cydner caught a good look of the other dragon. She was only a teenager, possibly just turning to an adult. She was completely yellow with the exception of her white underbelly and horns.

" Who is this." She said in a flat tone.

" Ah yes this is my good side so to speak."

" She looks so weak and fragile."

" Yes well looks can be true sometimes." And with that she motioned the other dragon to come forward with what was in her hands. Cynder gasped and tears started to flood down her cheeks at what she saw. Her only love, the one she would do anything for, Spyro was lying limp in the yellow dragoness's paws with dried blood over his back and sides. There was no movement from breathing.

" Verena had allot of fun tracking this little vermin down but done well none the less." The adult Cynder said.

" I will kill you." Cynder spat at both of them.

" Oh Cyndy." Her adult form laughed darkly. " You're not as clever as I thought. How can you kill What's part of." Her adult form disappeared and was nowhere. Cynder looked about and suddenly she had talons against her neck shoving her against the wall. " YOURSELF!" Her adult form roared.

Cynder woke gasping sending Spyro who had a wing and both arms around her flying across the floor. The black dragoness clutched her neck and was sobbing loudly.

" Cynder!" Spyro cried and dashed back over rapping his arms around her. " Iv got you. Nothing can hurt you. I'm here." He said wiping the infinite tears from her eyes. " I'm here." He said again and squeezed her closer. He craned his neck a little as Cynder duck hers into his neck and shoulder.

" I..It Seamed So r…real." She said in-between sobs but then words failed her as another wave of tears washed over her.

" I know it did. But you're here now and iv got you. I will never let anything happen to you." the purple dragon said kissing the top of Cynder's head. Spyro brought his paw up to wipe away another tear when he seen something. Around both sides of her neck and the front when he looked where large bruises. Spyro gasped a little and pulled the black dragoness back. " What is that Cynder. Who did this to you." He said pointing to the bruises. Cynder clasped her paws to where he was pointing and felt pain as she grabbed the bruises. Shock ran through her as she comprehended that the dream might have been real. ' But how. Spyro's here now.' She thought.

" Cynder." Spyro pressed.

" I…It happened when I was getting a mole his bag from a tree." She cringed at how stupid her excuse was. But Spyro new she wouldn't tell him what really happened and new he didn't want to harass her to much to get an answer.

" Well next time be more careful." He said bringing her close for a cuddle again.

After breakfast they were both back in the room and sitting watching the sky together. Cynder was dossing of until she remembered something.

" Oh. I need to get my armour for defensive class today."

" Defensive class." Spyro said sceptically. Cynder rolled her eyes.

" Yes. Its to learn how to use my armour to its full ability." And with that she jumped through her shadow and disappeared. The purple dragon shook his head and looked again.

' Can't be that hard if she can do it for general use.' he thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short when the black dragoness hopped out of a shadow from the door with a bag of armour in her mouth.

" There we go." She said through a full mouth.

" Can I ask." Spyro said as Cynder put down the bag. He didn't want to drop any hints of having the new powers and how much stronger he was until the time was right. " How do you jump into you're shadow without hitting the ground and also how do you know there's a shadow wherever you're going to go." Cynder seamed a little confused at first but shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

" Well if you must know. Its quite easy. First I think of the place I want to be then I activate my shadow powers. Then while keeping a concentration on the place I want to be, I jump into the nearest shadow and I will appear out of a shadow that forms for me in the place I want to be."

" So you jump into you're shadow and appear out another one which just appears on the floor as well."

" Yip." Cynder said nodding her head. She grabbed the bag and emptied the contents onto the bed. It consisted of several body and tail plates along with the helmet and shoulder blades. " Could you help me get them on please." She asked.

" Sure thing. Were do you want me to start." Spyro asked. Cynder blushed a little and turned to fully face him.

" Well usually I would get another dragoness to help me but I cant get the plates on all the way up my tail from the bottom to the top." She said. Spyro nodded and looked at the mass of tail plates.

" So like this then." The purple dragon said grabbing the smallest plate and fitting it onto the end of her tail just before the spike.

" Yeah." Cynder said approvingly. Spyro helped get the rest of her armour on until she was gleaming with silver metal.

" Looking very shiny." Spyro said chuckling.

" Shut up." Cynder snorted with a grin. " I'm off then. See you at Cyril's session today." She said and jumped off the balcony and glided down to one of the large halls.

" Just imagine where you want to be huh." Spyro said to himself. " I wonder." The purple dragon turned and headed to the far side of the room. " One side to the other." He spoke trying to build up some courage. He planted his feet on the ground and stared at the point just before the door. He concentrated then with a flick of his mind, he felt his scales darken a little as his shadow abilities became present. " Right." He said before getting ready to jump. The purple dragon imagined himself in the spot he was looking at but before he could move, there was a puff of dark smoke and the room vanished for a fraction of a second then he was looking at where he stood from the door now. 'Incredible.' he thought. He didn't move but just transported straight to where he wanted to be.

" Heh, Yeah." Spyro yelled and he transported several times around the room going from corner to corner and one window to the other. He stopped his fanatics when he heard a knock from the door however.

" Who is it." He said nervously.

" Its flame dude. Coming to get you for Cyril's class-"

" Wait its only." Spyro started but glanced at the sun dial and it read late afternoon. He had spent the morning and afternoon using his more powerful version of shadow powers.

" C'mon man. Time to go. Can we use you're window as well because it would be faster."

" Sure. C'mon in." Spyro said quickly giving himself a once over to make sure he was the right shade of purple. Flame came in sporting his red scarf that was given to him by one of his fire dragon friends from his home village. He had his usual smile on his face as well.

" We off then." The fire dragon asked.

" Yup. C'mon then." Spyro said jumping out the window. Flame was over the moon as normal when it came to training. Spyro however was scared sick. He didn't want to tell anyone about his new found powers and elements until he had gotten a reasonable amount of control over them. But that would mean faking Oryps taking control and Spyro didn't have the heart to hurt anyone to make it look real.

" Cynder's already there I think." Flame said from his right.

" And Cyril, Winfil."

" Both there. For some reason, Terrador is there as well." Flame said with concern. 'Great' Spyro said mentally. Sure enough when they landed Cyril, Terrador, Winfil and Cynder were already there watching them approach.

" Nearly late Young dragons." Cyril said disapprovingly.

" Sorry Cyril. I was having some….hold backs." The purple dragon said stammering a bit. He then turned to Terrador who was watching him with beady eyes. " Nice to see you here. Why is that can I ask."

" Oh I was just wanting to observe the differences between you and Oryps." The earth guardian replied.

" Sorry Terrador but we really are stretched on time so Spyro, do you want to get to it." Cyril said forcefully. Terrador nodded and sat on his haunches watching Spyro. ' Here goes then.' He thought. The purple dragon closed his eyes and waited for a minute to go with the act. He accessed the extra power of his darker side which made his scales turn black and his eyes tingled as they became white. Whenever Oryps took control, Spyro was able to watch through his eyes so he new somewhat how to act.

" Spyro." Cynder asked. The dark dragon flinched a little. ' Happy evil.' He said to himself. He smiled then and opened his eyes but jumped a little when Cynder was snout to snout with him.

" Spyro is that you in there." She asked softly gazing into his white eyes.

" Apparently not." He said. Cynder jumped back a little with a yelp and took on a battle stance as did everyone else

" Oryps." She Said.

" Bingo. Yahtzee. Gold emblem to you girl." Spyro said trying to act confident and casual.

" Spyro, You're in there. I know you are. Try and regain control." She retorted . Spyro snorted and lifted his right paw letting dark energy power up around it.

" One flick is all it takes-"

" you wont hurt me." Cynder cut in. Spyro new he couldn't hurt her or anyone for that matter. He stood staring at them all and Cynder squinted at the dark dragon.

" Is that really you Oryps. Surly you would have attacked by now-"

" Don't tempt him Cynder." Cyril Scolded. Cynder shrugged it of and took a step back towards Spyro. ' Aw damn. That's me caught.

" Spyro. Is that you." She asked softly coming close again. Spyro thought what could be the worst that could happen. He came to the conclusion that nothing worse than the stress of not telling them so decided to come clean.

" Surprise." He said sheepishly.

" Spyro." Cynder squeaked and grabbed him into a cuddle. " How." She asked once he let him go.

" Yes exactly Cynder. How did you do this Spyro." Cyril agreed. Spyro sat down and let his power recede and his scales turned normal again as he told them about embracing the powers instead of controlling them. Flame sat with Winfil laughing at how easy it will be to take on that yellow dragoness.

" So you can now control all twelve elements." Terrador said thinking to himself. " Show me you're new ones." He ordered.

" There just the same as Cynder's really." He said blowing a gust of wind across the grounds bursting a tree in half, then bellowing some poison onto a rock that burned through it. He then showed his light powers that he had obtained which were the ability to shoot beams of light from both his paws and mouth. He could also use it to manifest things in the form of light. He ran through all the rest until he was left with just two. He then used dark energy to do the same, this time however the manifested spears or weapons he made were black and had a strip of dark purple down them. they gave of the same black smoke that Spyro's hide does when he is in dark form. He nodded to himself but he still had Fear and shadow to do.

" Cool man." Flame said mock punching him in the arm.

" And all these powers become stronger when you enter dark form." Terrador asked. Spyro nodded.

" you said all twelve elements. What about shadow and fear." Cynder asked. The other dragons agreeing turning back to Spyro.

" I haven't got much practise on either of them. And I wouldn't want to use the fear element unless it was against an opponent rather than a friend. As for the shadow one. I'm just nervous using it."

" You should be fine using it. I'll show you exactly how as well." Cynder said elbowing him a little. Spyro gave a nervous chuckle and Flame and Winfil both nodded to him.

" It should be alright, I mean if you can already control all you're other elements then why not shadow." The black dragoness continued. Spyro turned to her and nodded. He did know how to use shadow. In-fact he had found out that he had a more advanced type of the dark power. As for fear however, he didn't have it in him to scare anyone. But he did feel the curiosity trying to get the better of him.

" Fine. Here goes shadow then." He said. He then transported himself to one part of the training ground and back to the group in a small puff black energy. The dragons stared in aw at the purple dragon as he stood smiling to himself.

" Well then we don't have to do these classes then. Seeing as you have complete control over you're dark powers. Can you turn dark and back on queue." Cyril asked.

" Yup. Anytime I want. Watch." Spyro then concentrated as his scales darkened to black and his eyes brightened to white. His scales then gave of dark energy in the form of heavy black smoke.

" Amazing. Return to normal then and lets go to the temple." Terrador said. Spyro nodded making everyone shake their heads a little at such a dark version of the purple dragon acting normal.

" Gotta say. I'm proud of you." Cynder said as Spyro came back to normal.

" Well that's a relief." The purple dragon said chuckling.

" Right. Looking at the sun it looks like its time for dinner. I trust you four can find your own way to the hall." Terrador said getting to his feet.

" Don't sweat it. We know where we're going." Flame said.

" That was a rhetorical question I think Flame." Cyril said as he took flight. Terrador grinned at him before following the ice guardian.

" Damn. And I thought I was dumb." Winfil said coming to his side.

" Leave him, its not his fault he can't help it." They all laughed at this. Even Flame who was the centre of the joke. They were about to leave when another dragon landed behind them. They turned to see Ornis Looking at them all.

" Ornis." They all said together.

" Hey guys I -"

" Guess what." Flame said tripping over his words. Ornis gave him a flat stare but beckoned him to continue. " Spyro's learned how to control his dark powers."

" Is that so. Good man, means I don't have to deal with him again."

" You can say that again." Cynder agreed. Spyro caught sight of the bandages on the wind dragons side and his face fell a little.

" How's the wound."

" Bah, its nothing. Should be fine within the week." He said. " Anyhow, enough about me." He said but was interrupted by Winfil's stomach letting out an almighty growl. " Because like his stomach, I'm hungry."

" To right!" Flame said approvingly.

" If I must. God I don't know why I put up with you boys." Cynder sighed.

" Because their you're friends." Spyro said Nuzzling her cheek. She laughed a little and turned to walk out the ground with him

* * *

><p>Standing above the grounds in one of the larger buildings roofs was a Wyvern cloaked in black mist. He had several scars around his blue eyes and he had a large gash down one side of his tail. He noticed his tail and quickly corrected its visibility by throwing the cloak over it leaving all but his eyes in blackness.<p>

" My liege will be pleased to hear about this." He said to himself but it was apparent that it was in-fact to another Wyvern who came out of the blackness also wearing a black cloak. This one however was allot smaller than the other one and

" Quite Snile. We don't want anyone to know of our presence." He hissed in a whisper but it got the point across.

" I'm the best stalker Wyvern that the army has to offer-"

" You're not doing a good job of it." The smaller one said. Even though his size was smaller it was apparent that he was in charge.

" Corniss. You should be attending to the army, not coming along on small reckon missions."

" I need to. I want to know exactly what we're up against." He answered and with that, they both took flight blending into the darkening sky.


	16. Warfang Will fall

" Are you're men ready Corniss." Verena asked looking over the army that had assembled. Corniss was standing on the left side of her slowly looking over his army.

" They are ready my liege. Nothing will stand in our way." The Wyvern chuckled.

" you are correct on that. Now I need to redefine our target. We're no longer going after that purple dragon."

" My liege?"

" We need only a dragon that hatched in the year of the dragon, which means you're looking for a dragon aged fifteen or sixteen."

" Yes my liege.-"

" Now address you're army. We're leaving in due time." Verena said then entered back into the cave.

" Alright!" Boomed Corniss over the mass of wyvern. " As you know we are to head to Warfang and devastate the city. But there is a small change, the plan as you know it is too capture the purple dragon. Well that has changed. we only need a dragon that hatched in the year of the dragon. That means you are looking for a dragon aged fifteen or sixteen-"

" This'll be easy." Came a chant from the middle of the mass. The wyvern then roared in approval but Corniss frowned at them all.

" Be warned. This is no easy task. The dragon city's defences are formidable. It will be hard to penetrate the outer walls let alone capture one of the young ones. Now you have ten minutes before we leave." Corniss said.

" we're leaving today." came the voice of another worrier.

" yes. We have the element of surprise. They wont see it coming." And with that, The leader Wyvern entered the cave leaving the army whispering to each other and some shouting battle cries trying to get worked up. Corniss rounded a bend in the cave to see Verena sitting next to a large dark energy portal. Coming from it was a low growl of a voice.

" you must use the blood of the dragon to set me free. You need not keep it alive in the process of retrieving it." The voice said.

" And the crystals you wanted."

" Are black crystals. They are kept in the temple at the lowest point in the building."

" All of them master."

" You catch on well. Are my shadow dragons doing as you please." The voice asked somewhat devilishly.

" Yes. I have kept them from all eyes waiting to release them in the final battle. The city wont know what hit them."

" Hmm, Good. It's only a matter of time Verena. Soon I shall be back in power and all the realm shall bow down."

" I can only imagine how that should be master." And with that the portal closed leaving the yellow dragoness staring at a blank wall. Corniss was about to speak but thought better of it and went back out the cave. He walked back out into the ledge and stared at his army. Coming from behind him however were the dragons known as the shadows. These stood at an average young adults height but the were dead black. No colour escaped their bodies apart from ther white claws and white eyes. There were a total of fifteen of them standing behind the Wyvern.

" Alright. We're leaving now instead." he said moronically to them. Roars of approval came from the mass a the sun began to become blocked with the amount of Wyvern talking to the sky's.

* * *

><p>Back in Warfang, the dragons were all bustling around. Lunch time seamed to be the highest paced part of the day. Earn and star were walking alongside Ornis, Winfil, Flame, Cynder and Spyro. Both of them having done the same as Ornis and came clean saying they were both sorry to Spyro and Cynder.<p>

" So are we off to the temple." Spyro asked Cynder.

" I think so. Apparently there's some 'urgent' stuff we need to attend to." She said then chuckled a little. On the other side of them Flame and the others were squabbling over a game of kick-rock that they were playing.

" You cheated Winy. Using you're earth element to make to rock go into the goals is against the rules."

" Quite moaning Flame. After all, you didn't say no elements." Winfil sniggered.

" C'mon girls. Winfil's right. After all," Ornis said and a grin pulling across his face. " Are team won." He blurted out at a high pace. " Don't get upset but YA LOST! … Uh Excuse me. I think I _lost_ it there for a sec." He carried on. Flame started to go red with anger and annoyance.

" Least you're not the only one who lost. I did too." Earn said tapping him on the shoulder. This seamed to calm the fire dragon down a bit.

" I'll get you back Y'know." Flame laughed.

" Ho, I can't wait." Winfil said raising his eye brows sarcastically.

" Right guy's enough. We're at the temple." Cynder said silencing them.

" Yeah, what's the actual reason we're needed." Star asked. The first time she spoke.

" We're needed to help with some stuff apparently. I don't know what it is but it involves us."

" right." Star nodded not wanting to say anything else. They all entered the temple to find it empty. There were no dragons that usually walked around it there. The dragons did here the low mumbling of the guardians coming from the centre chamber.

" What's the problem." Spyro said entering the room.

" Spyro. We seem to have found-" But Terrador was cut of by an explosion from outside. " What the." He cursed running out the doors followed by the others. When they came to the ledge what they seen made them all look with terror. Coming from all directions on the south side of the city was an army of wyvern that were reigning down fire on everything in sight.

" By our ancestors. CYPHER!" Cyril shouted. The blue dragon snapped to his side from within the building. " Get to it. Everyone to arms. Take to the south side of the city" Cyril yelled flying of the ledge followed by the entire guard. Terrador and Volteer followed sending both earth bullets and lightening towards the mass. Spyro and Cynder shot off with all the other younger guardians into the air headed to the battle. All the guards that lined the walls of the city had converged on the wyvern and had started they fight. Fire and lightening were flying everywhere. The smoke from the buildings that were ablaze below causing a thick cloud of black smoke to block out the sun.

" Lets do this." Cypher sneered at the front of his triangle formation guard and charging up electrical energy. " NOW!" He roared and all the guard let out lightening in all direction killing several wyvern but not much.

" Idiots they are." Corniss spat. " What should I prioritise my liege." He asked Verena who was surrounded by her shadow dragons. She waved a dismissive paw and chuckled.

" Let them devastate the city first. Then I shall unleash my shadows." She said darkly. Corniss nodded and looked back to the battle at hand. Several of the wyvern were powered by dark crystals giving them superior speed and agility but the guard had experience on there side and seen the attacks coming as they danced around lightening and fire. Cypher dealt a deadly blow to one wyvern as two others killed on the spot one of the other guards. Then just as quickly another four wyvern then took four more guard by surprise killing them.

" Damn you." He hissed and sprung for them.

Cynder dodged several wyvern using her fear element to scare some away but having to use an mixture of wind and poison to protect herself. She flew straight up and looked down on the devastation bellow. It was only one sector of the city but it was homes to many hundreds of dragons. ' Having fun are we.' Her adult voice whispered in the back of her head.

" Go away." Cynder hissed. ' Oh what's the matter. Remind you of anything.' The adult Cynder sniggered. ' here, let me remind you myself.' and with that Cynder's vision blurred a little and all the dragons disappeared from her vision and were replaced by apes. Thousands of apes spilling over the walls into the city. The sky was orange and black from smoke and fire giving the land a red glow. Ash was raining down from the fires that raged across the city.

" If my memory is yours then you should remember this." The adult Cynder said from behind her. Cynder snapped her head round to see her adult self hovering there with Ignitus in her claws smiling.

" Let him go!" She screamed launching herself towards her. She came within meters and hit into her adult form but when she made contact, her adult self blew away as did the scene below her into black smoke and she was engulfed. She had a grip of something so she grabbed it until she came out of a large plume of black smoke. She had her claws around a wyvern that was screaming as her claws were coated in poison. She jumped of him spreading out her wings coming back to a stop as the other wyvern had began to spread out over the city.

" To the bunkers." Terrador bellowed to the dragons and younger dragons bellow. They all sprang through the maze of houses for the tunnels that lead to the bunkers bellow.

" Repeat the order for the whole city." He yelled at a mole on the ground who span and told his fellow moles to do the same.

Spyro had jumped into the air and was about to unleash hell with his dark powers but Cyril jumped in-front of him.

" Not yet. Save you're power." He said before freezing a trio of wyvern.

" Why. I have unlimited power in dark form." Spyro retorted dodging a bolt of lightening.

" Have you clocked the black dragons behind the yellow dragoness in charge." He hissed glaring at her. Spyro spotted what he meant. All the dragons had formed a half circle around her guarding her.

" Hmm. Seems I may have to let you take care of them my lovely's." The yellow dragoness laughed. She waved a paw and all the shadow dragons disappeared from behind her and re-appeared in the middle of the battle scaring everyone.

" What the!" Flame exclaimed and flew out the way as dark energy began to flow around them.

" Take cover." Winfil shouted at them all as black fire shot out from the dragons scorching everything in sight. All the shadows then in perfect symphony started to kill all the defensive forces and even the elite guard easily. When any of the dragons tried to burn the shadows with streams of fire it seamed to go straight through or it would dodge it and come at the firing dragon. Cypher looked as he seen both wyvern and shadows stopping dragons getting to the bunkers and killing them. What shocked him was when he seen the leader shadow land hard in-front of a dragoness and her hatchling smiling darkly. He started to advance on them when what must have been her mate, jumped in-between them and punched the shadow. His hand however going straight through it and the shadow smiling at him, struck him in the head with enough force that Cypher could hear the skull being crushed.

" NO!" Screamed the dragoness with tears streaming down her face. The shadow smiled and turned back to her.

" now for you." It said in a warped voice. It took a step over the now dead dragons body and the dragoness turned to run but the shadow slipped into the ground and back out in-front of the screaming dragoness. Cypher, having had enough of this, flew straight for the shadow dragon and bombarded it with fire and lightening before putting his talons into its head. His eyes widened when a low laugh came from the shadow and he was thrown of it into a wall.

" GO!" He yelled at the dragoness and she shot for one of the bunkers. Cypher turned his head back to the shadow and squared it off. " You should know better than to hurt a dragoness. Let alone a new parent!" He yelled and sent a bolt of lightening towards the shadow who sidestepped it and laughed moronically. He lunged for it with his talons bared and sliced through what seamed to be thin air before getting slammed by a paw from the shadow dragon. Cypher then flipped sideways dodging a stab from the shadows tail and jumped back a phew meters. The Shadow dragon then sprinted for him with its talons bared. Cypher side stepped it and flipped over its back trying to elbow it but again, his elbows didn't contact anything. The elite guard landed back on his feet and spun round flinging a fist at the shadow dragon but yet again, his paw and then arm went straight through his head as if he were smoke or a hallucination. Cypher roared jumping back from the dragon.

" Fight me like a real dragon. Paw to paw" Cypher screamed. The shadow dragon stood there looking at the elite guard. He laughed darkly and shook his head.

" As you wish." The shadow growled and his eyes darkened to show a pair of yellow eyes looking at him. The black smoke around his body stopped pulsing out and a definition line could be made of his body. Cypher looked at the dragon as it revealed its true form. It looked no older than a teenager but the eyes looked like they had seen centuries of pain and war.

" Now the fun begins, shadow."

" Darksis." The shadow dragon replied. " Leader of the shadow dragons. And the last name you will hear."

" You speak to soon." Cypher grinned and launched for him. Darksis span out the way at incredible speed and ploughed a paw into Cypher's side sending him of his paws. Cypher, using his wings spun in the air and connected his tail with Darksis' head knocking him forward onto the ground and sliding. The elite guard landed on his paws and glared at the shadow dragon.

" You're quite fast. I'll make sure I don't make the same mistake." Darksis said and flung himself of the ground and slammed to the ground in-front of Cypher. Darksis then slammed the elite guard in the stomach and Cypher roared in pain. The shadow dragon then at high speed used the other arm to punch him in the stomach again and Cypher started to spit blood. The elite guard saw his chance though and grabbed Darksis' arm as it was pushing into his stomach and span round pulling the shadow dragon of his feet and flinging him into the nearest wall. To Cypher's surprise and astonishment, Darksis pushed himself back of the wall upon contact and shot straight back for him. Cypher tried to dodge but Darksis was to fast. He was upon him before Cypher could even try to dodge and he slammed him in the side of the head knocking him to the ground. Cypher couldn't move from the pain in him. He felt like he had been hit by a meteor or had fallen from above the clouds without stopping himself. He tried to push himself up of the ground and was spitting blood. He was knocked back to the ground from behind his neck however and a black paw grabbed the front of his neck now lifting Cypher of the ground and into the air. The elite guard looked down in horror as Darksis started to choke him. Cypher then started to kick the shadow dragon frantically trying to get free but his hind legs when they hit Darksis in the head only seamed to annoy him. The shadow dragon roared and spun round then flinging Cypher through the wall on the furthest side of the ally into a house. The elite guard landed in the middle of a living room that was furnished with large sheep wool sofa's and chairs. He pushed himself of the ground using his last once of energy to stare at Darksis who was grinning at him.

" So weak." The shadow spat at Cypher. The elite guard roared finding the energy from somewhere and sent a peace of the inside furnishing at him. The shadow dragon tore through it as it past him. Cypher then quick to, jumped through the whole and threw his arms at the shadow in an attempt to grab it but the shadow smiled as his eyes brightened back to the white they were and black energy came of his body as smoke. Darksis then laughed and disappeared. Leaving Cypher alone.

" Coward!" Cypher screamed as his eyes shot around the large alleyway they had fought in. He heard yells of pain however and looked up and time seamed to slow down. He watched through horror struck eyes as each of his elite guards were mercilessly killed in cold blood. Some of them being burned alive by over ten wyvern as others were killed instantly by single shadow dragons. Cypher turned to look for the Darksis again but was shocked when he was standing in-front of him smiling. the eyes on him seamed to light up brighter as an arm was sent straight through Cypher's body coming out his back faster than he could react and he drooped down going limp coughing blood.

" Foolish mortal." The shadow spoke then tore out its arm taking with it bones and flesh letting Cypher fall to the ground dead.

" No!" Volteer yelled then shot lightening at the small group of shadow dragons that fought against them. It was then that Darksis shot up to take point glaring through white eyes at them.

" Kill them all." He screamed and the other shadow dragons flew around him straight for Spyro and the others.

" Retreat!" Terrador shouted after watching the most of the guard getting slaughtered and not wanting to sacrifice any more. He took a quick glance round to see no more dragons on the streets.

" Lets go!" Earn shouted grabbing star and shooting across the sky to the bunker within the temple. Terrador and Volteer spun round and flew along side Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Winfil for the same place. They flew through black clouds of smoke and dodged lightening that was shot between them from the shadows as fire was also shot at them from the wyvern. They came to a large door within the temple and all went in it slamming it behind them. They found themselves inside a large tunnel that slanted down steeply. Spyro draped a wing over Cynder as they walked down. She was shaking.

" Its alright. We're safe now." He said comforting her. She put her head onto his shoulder and nodded slowly. They soon came to another set of large doors. This one had locks all around it with four large orbs around it. Green, Red, Blue and yellow.

" Flame I will need you're help in this." Terrador ordered and pointed to the red orb. " Blast a stream of fire onto that when I say so. Guy's, you know what to do." He said turning to the green orb.

" Three, Two, One. Now." Cyril said. Flame let loose a burst of fire onto the red orb as Cyril froze the blue one. Terrador used his earth abilities to turn the green three hundred and sixty degrees in its casing and Volteer shot a bolt of lightening into the yellow one. The door rumbled then moved slowly into the wall revealing a large room on the inside. It was lit with candles all across the walls. There was a table next to a wall with some scrolls on it and on the other wall was a large map of the city that was magically enhanced to chart the positions of the inhabitants or if need be, attackers. Spyro went in with Cynder and laid down in a corner with her. She had been reminded of all the things she had done by what had happened. She also didn't want to tell them the voices she had heard. Spyro looked up from her to see Cyril shaking his head as some tears came out them.

" We were so outnumbered. So terrible in our defence." Cyril said hanging his head.

" Its alright my friend. You have to stay strong for the others and besides, We still have the shield." Terrador said. And with that he slammed his fist on the ground lifting a blue rock and settling it on the red table. " This shield shall cover the city pushing out the intruders but not for long I think." Terrador said stifling a growl. He tapped it and it glowed a light blue before it started to pulse.

Outside there were screams of terror as the wyvern openly fired upon the citizens that were still out in the streets as they ran for bunkers and safe zones. Tearing down buildings as Verena watched and laughing.

" Seems like this was easier then I thou-" But she was cut off when a large blue bubble started to grow from the temple. " What's this." She bellowed. The blue bubble then sprang out across the vast city and to her shock. Pushed all wyvern and shadow dragons it came across out leaving the dragons on the inside.

" My liege. The shields pushing out troops out-"

" I can see that!" Verena spat at the leader Wyvern. The blue bubble expanded until it had covered all the city and the walls around it. Energy poured of it and there was no getting threw it.

" You. Try and enter." Verena said pointing to one wyvern. The half dragon nodded and turned to the shield. He hovered next to it and slowly placed a hand on it. A second later the wyvern was no more. Just a little smoke where it had been hovering

" Damn those dragons." Verena hissed.

" My liege, the type of shield it is. It cant last forever."

" Hmm. You're right Corniss." Verena said examining it. " It should fall within the hour. They wont get away that easily."

" What should I have them do now my liege." Corniss asked pointing to the mass of wyvern Standing and hovering around the whole south side of the shield.

" Order them to branch out across the shield. I don't want any dragons getting past us." She ordered. Corniss turned back to the army frowning.

" You heard her. Get moving." He boomed out over the mass. The wyvern shot in all directions spreading themselves out over the shield. The made a large ring around the blue bubble that was at least three wyvern thick.

" Anything else my-" Corniss started but she held a hand up to him when the shadow dragons came to a stop on the ledge she was on. Darksis standing at the point.

" Verena. All elite guards have been dealt with. All guards around the city have either been dealt with or are severally wounded. The dragons are trapped inside the city." The shadow dragon said.

" Very good. The shield will come down at some point and until then, we wait."

" My liege." Darksis said bowing to the yellow dragoness and looking over the city. On the inside of the shield the fire's still blazed furiously. Smoke was bellowing out the roofs of houses but the temple in the middle was fine. Darksis thought for a moment. All they needed was one dragon born in the year of the dragon and they had instead destroyed the city's defences and were waiting until the shield was down to carry on.

" Verena. If we only a dragon at an age fifteen or sixteen, why are we destroying the city at the same time." The shadow dragon asked.

" Very simple my friend. We do not want anyone. And I mean anyone coming after us and the new city that had been planned will rise out of the ashes of this one. Warfang's time has come." She said smiling. Darksis turned back to the city as it burned. He couldn't help feeling a little disgruntled about it but he shook his head and frowned beside the yellow dragoness. "The dragons WILL lose Warfang." Verena said laughing.


	17. I love you

I love you

" Report." Terrador ordered a mole who was scanning the map.

" The shield seems to be intact but" The mole shook his head. " We've lost eighty percent of our forces in the first wave. I'm not sure we can survive another if the shield fails."

" And will it."

" We have only thirty nine minutes until the shield drops." The mole said hanging his head.

" Thank you. Looks like they could use some help." Terrador said pointing to a family of dragons who were trying to calm two hatchlings and a small child. The earth dragon then turned to the map staring at it.

" There's no way out." Volteer said coming to a halt next to him. They both stared at the large city with the blue dots representing them and the red dots that were all around the city wall as the wyvern. There was a small clump of red dots at the south side of the city where Verena must have been and the line of dots became thinnest at the north side.

" There's always away." Cyril said coming to the two guardians. He pointed to a small part of the city that was completely clear.

" We could possibly send some dragons out here to one of the western or Easter cities for help-"

" Even if they got out the shield would fall , Warfang would be nothing by the time the got back." Winfil said shaking his head. Terrador nodded in agreement. Almost everyone in the room were on edge. Earn was studying the map from where he sat with star. The yellow dragoness having her head on his shoulder.

" Do you think we'll get out of this." She asked nuzzling his shoulder.

" I'm sure we will. And nothing will happen to you, I promise." He said softly back.

" We only have thirty five minutes. We need a plan!" Terrador growled. Cyril sneered at the map. The red dots had covered the only exit.

"SPYRO!" Volteer yelled at the purple dragon and pointed to his side.

" What." He said kissing Cynder softly on the head and sitting on his haunches next to him.

" Go into dark form."

" What-"

" Now" Volteer said again. Spyro huffed then powered the dark energy within him. Not seconds later were his scales back and eyes white. His hide giving of black energy.

" Good. It seems they have no effect on him." Cyril said examining him.

" Hey guy's I know I'm different but what are you staring at." Said Spyro shuffling his paws. Terrador let out a low chuckle.

" There checking to see if you would be effected by the shadow dragons up there." He said nodding to the above city. Spyro was a little taken aback by this and powered down coming back to his purple hided scales.

" There's no other way is there. We're going to have to evacuate the city-" Cyril said but was cut off by Spyro.

" Evacuate. There's over a thousand dragons in those bunkers. You can't be serious."

" They'll die if they stay here when the shield comes down anyway. We can at least give them a chance to survive." The ice guardian said.

" All those dragons at the same time. I don't know." Spyro said. Winfil came over and hung his head.

" We need to try. Even if it means a sacrifice, we need to save them." He said. There was a subtle hint in his voice. Spyro nodded and turned back to Terrador.

" What's the plan then."

Terrador sighed and turned to the map. " The shield will come down in the next half an hour. I suggest we take refuge in here until then and prepare. Once the shield falls, we shall act as the decoy to allow the civilians out the north side. It will be a lengthy battle to allow enough time for all of them to evacuate but it will minimize damage and loss." He growled and pointed at the map. " The training grounds are here and run straight to the south wall. Some of us will go up there before the shield falls to lour the wyvern to that point. At the same time Cyril and some others will herd the dragons up to the north bunker exit-"

" Wait what about the escape route under the city that leads to the mountains." Earn asked. Volteer shook his head.

" That was blocked of when rebuilding the city for new housing-"

" Well that's great" He said rolling his eyes.

" Twenty nine minutes." A mole announced.

" Right. The plan goes ahead. Me, Spyro, Earn, Star, Cynder, Half the surviving guard and Flame will go to the training grounds while Cyril, Volteer, Ornis and Winfil will go down and move the dragons to the north doors."

" Right." They all said at the same time.

" We will meet in the northern cheetah village of Avalar." The earth guardian ordered.

" And if any of us are split apart from the group once the siege on the city begins." Cyril said solemnly. All the dragons in the room fell silent.

" That wont happen. No one gets left behind. We all stick together." Spyro said. Brining Cynder closer to him.

" Spyro's right. We must believe in ourselves also. We can do this." Volteer said puffing his chest out a little.

" Twenty five minutes before shield collapse." The mole announced.

" Well, its now or never." Earn said looking up the long tunnel to the door above.

" Hey, we'll be fine." Star said as Flame came up beside him.

" I'm sure we'll kick some wyvern butt." He laughed a little. A small smile crept across Earn's face and the three started for the topside door.

" Spyro. I don't care what anybody tells you. We stay together right." The black dragoness said rapping her tail around Spyro's. He only smiled at her as Terrador moved up the tunnel in-front of them.

" Together." He said. Further up the tunnel Flame was not amused. He had asked Earn and Star where they though Ember was but they just laughed at him.

" Its not funny. What if she's hurt or worse-"

" Its not like she deserves it." Earn said sarcastically. " But I know what you mean. I'm sure she's fine and far away from the city by now."

" I can't believe you like her." Star suddenly said to the fire dragon.

" I … I … I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered.

" Oh C'mon Flame. I can read you like a book and you've got her written in every page." Star sighed. Flame was speechless. " The silence says it all." Star continued.

" Hey now, concentrate on what's happening now." Spyro said from behind them. There were small mumbles that filled the tunnel from the other dragon guards.

" Lets see what the damage is." Terrador said five minutes later when they were at the door. On the inside of the temple it was all still how it was left. Pedestals where were they were meant to be. Curtains were still draped over the windows as books were still in place.

" We have eighteen minutes left." Flame said as the left the temple doors. The all shook a little. But there feelings were stopped when they saw the shield. It had covered the whole city in a large blue dome. Blue electricity danced all around it as it pulsed from a spire on the temple.

" Its magnificent." One of the guards said.

" Concentrate on the job at hand." Terrador said becoming annoyed. The all took to the sky and headed towards the training grounds. The all had to take in the mass of wyvern that surrounded the shield in all directions. Just of to the south side of the city was a cliff where Verena sat with her shadow dragons around her.

" Damn dragoness. How could she control such a large army and those things by herself." Earn cursed.

" Young dragons. Just act flamboyant in the training grounds. Grab their attention and lure them to our side of the city. Cyril and Volteer will most likely be moving the dragons to the doors now." Terrador said while frowning at the wyvern that were all starting to mass at the south side. Suddenly the earth dragon slammed the ground sending two cylinders of rock into the air and they then crushed themselves in front of the gates sealing them shut. " Follow my footsteps." He said. Spyro taking the hint started to charge up fire. He then proceeded to blast it onto some of the doors melting them shut and impenetrable. The others then followed suit. Star shooting electricity at rocks that Earns was placing in front of the shield. Flame was working with Ornis to create a fire twister and sent it all along the wall making it red hot and the wyvern on the other side back away a little.

The dragons continued to do this for ten minutes, throwing rocks around just making themselves the centre of attention. While down in the bunkers, Cyril and Volteer were moving the other dragons out the northern doors as there were no wyvern there.

"Eight minutes now." Flame said before sending a large stream of fire onto a peace of earth Spyro held in the air above one of the houses.

" We're doing quite well. Although I feel kind of stupid." Said Star sending some lightening up in the air. Earn chuckled while combining his earth ability with Terrador to create a field of spikes on the training grounds.

" We are meant to look like that to attract them all remember" He said tapping a claw to his head. " We need to-." Earn was cut off by what he saw. His blood running cold. The blue light from the temple faded and the shield started to recede from the top down to the sides.

" Alright! This is it. We hold them for as long as we can then make for the village."

" Right."

" Right."

" Got it." Several of the dragons said. The blue shield reached the bottom and it vanished in a little puff of blue smoke. The wyvern growled but held there place staring at the small huddle of dragons.

" My liege." Corniss asked.

" Have them dealt with. I want this city for my master. Make sure to take one of the smaller dragons. Alive or … dead." Verena hissed. Corniss roared and took of from the ledge he was on towards the dragons. His army following after him.

" NOW!" Shouted Flame and let loose a large stream of fire into the air. Spyro and Cynder both shot into the air taking down one wyvern each while Earn and Terrador sent a barrage of rocks into the air. Star, who was now in the air, mangled her way through the wyvern clawing any that came near her while electrocuting most all around her. Ornis flew high up and charged a twister of air sending wyvern everywhere. All of them were unharmed though.

" What the hell." Ornis yelled and sent two columns of air straight through the mass. Some wyvern were sent flying but some stood there ground hissing at the dragons. Terrador flew up and landed behind the young wind dragon keeping his eyes on the wyvern.

" Remember these wyvern are crystal enhanced. They have lightening and fire abilities. Combat them using defensive and use paw to paw combat to kill them." He said. Ornis growled and charged up wind sending it spiralling around one wyvern. The wyvern then flew out the top of the cylinder blowing fire all around itself.

Across on the roof tops and training grounds, Spyro and Cynder were working together to kill as much wyvern as possible.

" Spyro, Spinning thunder." Cydner yelled. Spyro nodded as jumped into the cyclone Cynder was producing. He opened his wings and allowed himself to spin around it at speed. " Now." Cynder ordered. Spyro roared and let loose hundreds of bolts of lightening that, coupled with the spinning cyclone, shot out in every direction killing multiple wyvern.

" Alright my lovelies. Take them down." Verena said in her most sweetest voice. Darksis nodded and himself and his shadow dragons vanished of the cliff. Some appeared in-front of the wyvern mounting the attack on Star, Flame, Earn, Ornis an Terrador. While some appeared in front of Spyro and Cynder.

" Run." Spyro shouted to Cynder who shook her head. " I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Run. Help the others. Let me deal with this." He growled not wanting Cynder to get hurt.

" I love you." She whispered and shot of for the group. The three shadow dragons and five wyvern staid put only glancing at the fleeing dragoness.

" You should know better than to give her hope of you're survival. You're outnumbered and outclassed. You will die, purple dragon." One of the shadows said.

" Give it you're best shot." Spyro yelled. One of the shadow dragons lunged for him at speed. Spyro, remembering what he had seen with Cypher, used his shadow powerd on his hands to slash the shadow dragon across the face as it came near.

" What the-." The shadow yelped but was cut of by another shadow.

" He has the power of shadow. YOU!" It shouted pointing at two wyvern. " Join the battle." He yelled. The wyvern nodded and shot for the purple dragon shooting three bolts of lightening. The shadow dragon next to Spyro roared and slammed him in the chest. Spyro grunted grabbing the shadow dragon by the scruff and throwing him into the oncoming lightening bolts. The lightening going straight through the dragon however not harming him. Spyro jumped into the air ducking under two wyverns hands and tails then using one paw each, smacked the both of them in the head full force. The wyvern both fell to the ground limp.

" Right. Let us shadows deal with this." The shadow dragon said standing next to another. Suddenly all three of them appeared in-front of the purple dragon growling. Spyro leant into a crouch and started to back away when the middle half-dragon lunged for him closely followed by the others. Spyro sidestepped the first shadow spinning on the spot to smack him on the back but was caught by the tail of the other shadow smacking him on the left side sending him flying. The purple dragon now flying due to the G-force of the shadows tail, opened his eyes only to be met with a black paw of the third shadow punching him in the face and throwing him back at the other two.

" This is easy." The second shadow laughed as he kicked Spyro back over to the third dragon who then lifted a nearby rock and smacked him with it straight back to the other two, Playing toss with him apparently. Finally after coming to a rest next to the first shadow Spyro closed his eyes. He pictured Cynder in his head and all of his friends and what they would look like without him. Then the picture changed to them all in chains and Verena bowed next to the one dragon he feared. Malefor.

" No!" he roared and jumped into the air in a sudden burst and smacked one of the shadows sending it flying head over heals. He spun round but was slammed in the stomach then an almighty blow to the head sent him flat into the ground. He could hear the shadow dragons laughing.

" You might be able to take one of us on purple dragon. But three. You need to come back to reality." The shadow sneered. The other shadows started to laugh as well.

' No, I wont lose. Wait it can use it. I'm not effected.' Spyro thought. The first shadow spun round from the others to kick the purple dragon.

" Take this!" He yelled. His paw flew through the air but came to a halt next to Spyro. The purple dragons paw stopping the shadows hand with ease. The half-dragon started to hear a low grumbling laugh come from the dragon.

" You insolent fool." The shadow yelled and threw another paw at him. This time however, Spyro moved at blinding speed and punched the shadow dragon square in the face sending him into the far wall. The wall cracking on the shadows impact.

" What the. How can -" The second shadow said but was silenced at what he saw. Spyro's body had become black and started to ooze of black energy in the form of smoke. His eyes lightened to become completely white and white smoke was rising from it. His golden wings, horns and underbelly had turned blackish grey and also had dark energy flowing of them. Unlike the shadow dragons, which were very similar. Spyro had a purple tinge to his body and the amount of dark energy he gave of dwarfed that of the shadow dragons.

" This is where it gets fun." Spyro growled in a low voice. The third shadow dragon shot a bolt of lightening at him while charging. Spyro, showing off his power, Slapped it away with ease then ducked under the shadows paws and grabbed it by the neck lifting it up of the ground choking it.

" Time for you to die." He growled. Then out of nowhere he felt the kick of a dragons foot in the face. Spyro didn't flinch from it. With the amount of power he had now nothing could hurt him. The dark dragon looked at the smaller less powerful shadow dragon that had just kicked him in a desperate effort to release his fellow companion.

" Sure, I'll release him." Spyro hissed before snapping the neck of the shadow dragon in his paw and letting it drop to the floor.

" NO!" Screamed the last shadow. He looked at his fallen comrade then back up to Spyro but he was gone. " Come out!" He yelled. Instantly after shouting it, his everything in front of him went black in a ball of dark energy. Spyro walked out of it holding several orbs of black electricity around him.

" Three, two one," He counted down before sending each one at the last dragon and each one going through the shadow. The half-dragon falling to the ground dead. Spyro glanced at the others making sure they weren't getting up before talking to the sky. What he seen didn't impress him however. It shocked him deep to the core. All his friends were cut and wounded and getting beat by all the wyvern. Ornis and Flame were back to back spinning and flipping around wyvern fire balls and sending there own elements back. Earn was protecting Star as best as her could and Terrador was sending rocks everywhere attacking all the wyvern. His eyes then fell on Cynder. She was using her poison element coupled with her wind to fire torrents of acid poison over all the wyvern. But the sheer mass meant that there was no way she could win. Spyro growled and flashed to her side startling her.

" Spyro. You're here." She said relieved but kept her eyes on the wyvern.

" Get ready to run. On my mark head out of the city to the north and I'll get everyone else to join." He said. Cynder nodded. Spyro turned back to the advancing wyvern and hissed. He slammed his front paws into the ground sending slabs up from the ground under all the wyvern closest to them.

" Go." The purple dragon yelled. Both of them shot of the ground and straight for Flame and Ornis.

" Guy's. that's it we're done. C'mon leave it." Cynder yelled. Flame and Ornis both nodded and headed for the north of the city.

" Go with them. I'll get the others." Spyro ordered. Cynder hugged him quickly then took off after the two. Spyro then flashed to Star and Earn who were helping Terrador. Spyro appeared right in front of them sending two shadow dragons and a good amount of wyvern of there feet in a dark power wave.

" That's it. Warfang has fallen. Evacuate." He yelled.

" He's right. To the meeting point." Terrador bellowed. All of them jumped into the air and turned to the north of the city.

" Get one of the young ones." Verena hissed. Corniss nodded and turned to the others in the air.

" Priority. That young one." He said pointing. All of the wyvern flew for the small pack of dragons flying away.

" I'm going to go ahead and check on Cynder and the others. Fly fast." Spyro said before disappearing.

" C'mon we can make it." Earn said behind Star.

" We're nearly there. We're going to make it." The yellow dragoness yelled in happienes.

" Yes we-" But Earn was cut short from what he saw. His blood running cold. All seventeen of the shadow dragons appeared in-front of Star and five of them grabbing her. She screamed frantically and Earn launched for them.

" STAR!" he yelled in horror.

" Earn." Star yelled before the five dragons holding Star vanished. " You're not getting away." Earn growled and latched onto one of the other shadow dragons before they to disappeared. Earns world spun as he was flung of the shadow dragon back onto the ground at the south side of the City.

" Kill her. Take the blood." Verena said Pointing to one of the wyvern. The grey half-dragon walked over with a mug and held it under the squirming Star.

" Slice the stomach. Lets do this job correctly." The wyvern said.

" NO please no!" Screamed Star. Corniss landed in front of her and used one of his talons, tapped her neck.

" I promise you this will hurt." He hissed. Earn flew as fast as he can around the wyvern were he landed. He was close to them In the south side of the city but … not close enough. The screaming pain of Star hit him like a wall. He couldn't take it. He saw where she was and the blood around her.

" NO!" he roared, tears around his eyes. He landed smack bang in the middle of the resting army and shot earth out in every direction clearing the wyvern away from Star.

" Enough already. Kill her and be done." Verena ordered. Corniss moved to her head and flashed a bloody claw at her shocked face.

" You just try it!" Earn spat from behind them and smacked Corniss away from her.

" OH and what makes you think you can protect her. She is mine." Verena said laughing moronically.

" He thinks that because he has me here." Came a voice. All the dragons, wyvern, shadow dragons turned to see Spyro behind Verena. Fury in his eyes.

" Lets go." He said disappearing and reappearing at Star. He placed a paw on both of them and all three of them disappeared.

" After them. To then n-"

" No!" Verena cut Corniss of. " We have the blood. We can resurrect him." She said smiling.

Cynder, Ornis and Flame were with Terrador near the cheetah village when the heard the whipping sound of the air.

" What's that." Cynder said getting into a battle stance. Suddenly three dragons appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground.

" Spyro, Earn, Star-" Flame started but was cut short when he saw the condition the yellow dragoness was in. She had a large gash down the hole of her belly and several cuts doting the rest. All of them were severally deep. Earn fell to his knees by her side and pulled her body into his arms.

" Star. Star speak to me." He sniffed, tears streaming down his face. Star moaned a little and opened her eyes slightly.

" Earn. Earn is that you."

" Hey, hey. Preserve you're energy. It'll be alright you'll see." He said putting a talon over her lips. Spyro watched as Star lay in Earns arms. He new what was going to happen. He could feel her heart slipping.

" E…Earn." Star said coughing up blood.

" what."

" You know iv always wanted to tell you this." She said before putting a hand on his cheek. Some tears falling from her face as well.

" Anything." Earn said.

" Even if I didn't show it… E…even if you didn't know it… iv always l…loved you." Star said smiling weakly. Earn let out a low cry as he felt his heart melt and break at the same time.

" Iv always loved you as well. From the moment I saw you. From the moment I spoke to you I knew you were the one." Earn said.

" I had to tell you before-"

" No. Don't you say you're goodbyes." Earn said pulling her into a hug. Star rested her head on his shoulder. " W…We'll grow up together. We'll go off over Dante's freezer and out to the farthest reaches of the Western islands. We'll travel the world and we'll both love it." The green dragon said crying softly.

" T…That S…sounds …G…good." Star said in-between breaths and coughing.

" yes it will be great and you will be there to see it. We'll travel the world and eventually we'll have Hatchlings to spoil and take with us and shower with our love. You'll see. Just stay with me. The Angels can wait." Earn let out a whimper as he felt Stars body convulse a little.

" T…Tell …M…Me there names." Star said softly. Earn sniffed and tightened his hold ever so slightly.

" Moon. And, And sunshine. The names you've always wanted. And everyone will love them."

" …T…tell … me those… t…three words…a…again." Star said weakly.

" I love you." Earn said. " I love you so much. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. Every day you will be my sunshine. My yellow dragoness. My reason for being here. You're paws are the only ones that fit with mines perfectly and you're voice. You're voice is what sings songs to me in my sleep. I will, and will never stop loving you Star." Earn said before whimpering again. He waited for a moment for her reply. " S…Star." He asked again. There was no reply. He closed his eyes and held her close not wanting to let her go but he had to. Earn pulled her back until he could see her face. As soon as he saw it he roared in agony and started to sob. Star was gone. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly. Earn fell of his knees and onto the ground next to his dead love roaring and hitting the ground in utter heart break.

" WHY… WHY HER … SHE…SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT." He yelled at the others. Cynder walked up to him letting a single tear trickle down her face at the same time.

" Hey. Hey look at me-"

" NO. I'm staying here with her." Earn sobbed loudly. Cynder ducked down to his level.

" Look at me." this time Earns eyes peered open a little. " Look at her." She said Earn turned his head to his dead love. Her eyes lightly closed and her mouth curled into a small smile. Cynder placed a hand on Earns back. " She passed in the only place she wanted to be. In you're arms. You gave her the safest exit anyone could do." She said sorrowfully. Earn looked up at the black dragoness. Tears like a waterfall from his eyes.

" I'm going to kill them." He said sobbing loudly again. All the others hung their heads in loss. Earn lay sobbing next to Star and the night was finally in. Warfang had truly fallen.

As the day died, the night began.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Spyro watched as Earn lay sobbing next to Star and Cynder trying to comfort him. The air around them thick with the smell of smoke. High above was the black clouds of smoke coming from Warfang. Even smaller animals were heading in the opposite direction of the city. He let his eyes travel around looking at everyone around him. All of them having bruises and cuts all over.

" Doesn't look good does it." Said Flame mournfully and shaking his head. Spyro looked at his friend before looking straight ahead.

" No, it doesn't." He said hoarsely. " But at least we have somewhere to go."

" Thank the ancestors for that."

" Has Terrador heard anything from the others. A messenger perhaps-"

" None of the kind." Said Flame hanging his head a little. " Earn's taking it badly." He continued looking over at the crying earth dragon. Spyro glanced at Flame before looking at Earn.

" Wouldn't you." was all he said. Flame didn't answer. Spyro new he would be exactly the same. Flame got to his paws and went back to the larger part of the group, Spyro sitting on his own away from the group. Spyro tried to close his eyes and think but he couldn't. the events of the day kept him from concentrating on the most basic of things. The purple dragon found himself walking out of the small clearing and into the woods. The trees were all but silent. Not creaking like they usually do. The small mumbles of voices died down after five minutes of walking until Spyro came to the edge of the wood. He was on a small cliff that overlooked the city. Flames were licking the sky from the many houses and buildings within the walls. Smoke spewed out from every corner and he could see the wyvern on the inside burning everything.

" We've been through worse." Came a voice from behind him. Spyro whipped around to see Cynder staring at the city.

" Yeah we have but not on this scale. Last time the city was held in are grasp all the way through. We never once lost it but this time we have."

" But look at how many we've saved. Our loses would have been greater if we tried to protect the city more and hold our ground. It was best to evacuate." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Spyro shuffled a little and noticed Verena flying into the temple.

" This truly is a dark day isn't it." The purple dragon sighed. Cynder didn't say anything but nuzzled his neck before cuddling him.

" It could have been worse. Allot worse." She said. Spyro new what she meant and draped a wing over her.

* * *

><p>Back in Warfang, Inside the large temple the yellow dragoness came into the middle of the building. Staring into the pool of visions she seen her masters manifestation in the water.<p>

" Master." Was all she said. The form gave a low chuckle before looking into her eyes.

" You have done well Verena. The city is yours and now you have the ability to resurrect me." The form smiled and Verena grinned darkly back at it.

" We still need to go to the well of souls though. We have the city but that is were you are to truly rise." She said. At these words the forms smile vanished.

" Have you not already sent someone for that." It hissed. Verena fell silent. " Well then I should expect you do that now. Iv already been in this crystal for to long." Before Verena could reply the form vanished into nothing. She growled a little and thrashed the water with a paw. She didn't notice however Darksis and Corniss standing at the door watching her.

" Can I help you." She said raged. Corniss shrank a little but Darksis shrugged it of and took to wary steps forward.

" we've calculated that our loses are minute. We nearly have all of our forces in tact." Darksis smiled a little while Verena stood watching him.

" And do you think it went well… the attack." She said asking his opinion. Darksis shrugged again.

" I think it could have gone better but I'm grateful for how it went either way."

" And you." Verena asked pointing a talon at Corniss.

" I think the same my liege. There have been some loses which, if it had gone better could have been avoided. But all in all a good attack." Verena nodded slightly and turned back to the pool of visions. She spoke keeping her eyes on the substance inside.

" I need some of you're best wyvern Corniss and some of you're best shadow dragon Darksis. We have a little assignment to do."

" Verena?" Darksis asked.

" We cannot resurrect my master here. It must be done at the well of souls using the crystals and the dragons blood." Darksis nodded at her words.

" Very well. I shall have my best shadows ready within the hour and I'm sure you will to." He said looking at Corniss with a frown. Corniss pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows in a mock shock.

" Oh of course I will. How many will you need my liege."

" Ten wyvern and five shadows." She said sternly. Corniss shifted a little and spoke.

" anything else." He said stiffly. Verena shook her head and beckoned him to the door.

" Now be gone. Darksis could you stay for a moment though." She asked sweetly. Corniss gave a look at Darksis before leaving.

" Verena." He said. " What's th-"

" The purple dragon. I saw what he done to three of you're shadows. You must deal with him if we want any chance of reviving my master."

" Y-Yes Verena." Darksis stuttered. In truth he had also seen what happened. How Spyro's dark side overpowered his shadows with ease. Darksis thought it through and thought of what the purple dragons dark side was capable of.

" That's all." Verena ordered beckoning to the door. Darksis bowed and left without another word. Slamming the doors shut on his way out. Verena sneered at the door after him. She new as well as he did that Spyro could easily foil there plans. 'I'll do my best' She thought.

* * *

><p>Spyro sat with Cynder looking over the city. Both of them had been cuddling for hours just watching the city. They would all set of to the village the next day. Flame had joined them as well as Ornis. They all wore solemn expressions. Flame was the first to break the silence.<p>

" We'll get it back…eventually." He said pausing after the looks he got.

" I'd like to have as much hope as you do Flame." Said Ornis letting his eyes follow the smoke into the sky and high over them. Flame shuffled his paws before walking back into the forest.

" Make sure you bring them two back when you come." The fire dragon whispered to Ornis. The wind dragon nodding and glancing at Spyro and Cynder. Cynder was watching all the wyvern through out all their belongings and burn them.

" C'mon, we don't have to watch this. We'll be heading to the village soon as well." Ornis said tapping both of them on the shoulder.

" You're right. Cynder?" He asked pointing into the forest. Cynder nodded without saying anything and followed Ornis into the wood. Spyro took one glance back to the burning city before leaving. The suns light was just starting to creep over the horizon giving a faint glow to the lower sky

It had only taking from dusk till dawn to take the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for book one. hope you all enjoyed it. I know I certainly enjoyed writing it :) Please review so I know what to change in book two.<strong>

**And just for those people out there, this is for them:**

**Disclaimer - I do not own most of these characters. I only own Winfil, Star, Earn, Ornis and Trog ;) **


End file.
